<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>致我们终将搞基的室友 by OvO_Cloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169745">致我们终将搞基的室友</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud'>OvO_Cloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>91,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>其实是六年前（2014）写的。放来存个档x<br/>神盾大学里，正义联盟队长Steve，土豪Tony（以及他的网恋对象&amp;管家Jarvis），失忆的转学生（兼正义联盟队长的青梅竹马）Bucky，温和（但是一旦被惹怒便会暴力打人的）学霸Bruce，有志青年Sam，及校园模范情侣（女权主义领军人物&amp;女生部部长）Natasha&amp;(妻管严）Clint，外星友人兄弟Thor&amp;Loki，还有隔壁基友大学即嗨爪大学（经常来找Bucky并为此和正义联盟队长大打出手的）Rumlow，的全员向蛇精病故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, JARVIS/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve肩上扛着行李箱，手里还拖着一个，快步走在神盾大学宽敞的道路上，他好容易找到了报到地点，领了宿舍地址就一路忙不迭地朝目的地赶去。九月份还是有点燥热，今年秋老虎还有点儿狠，他的背上湿了一片，不过好在马上就到了，他远远地瞥见了宿舍楼。</p><p>“嗖——”卧槽？！Steve身子侧边突然迅速溜过一道刺眼的金光，他凭着超好的眼力看清了那是一辆限量版的超级跑车，由世界顶级的Stark公司出品，还是亮闪闪的土豪金色，简直了！上大学第一天就能遇到如此壕的人！大学果然是个神奇而充满希望（？）的地方呢！来自布鲁克林的穷小子暗暗感叹了一番，顺便祈祷了一下不要让自己和此壕同住，不然一定会三观不合，但他转念一想，偶尔接受一下土豪的帮助也未尝不可啊，时代在变，不一定每次都要打土豪才能分田地嘛，你看，其实抱下土豪的大腿还不是可以分到田地，这是多么和平而友好的方式.....呸呸呸！！Steve Rogers你想什么呢！他猛地摇摇头，将脑袋上那些乱窜的泡泡挥走，管他是土豪还是穷屌，总之Steve Rogers的信条只有一则，就是要与室友融洽相处！</p><p>“唔......房间是.....384......”Steve放下沉甸甸的行李，扛着这么大件的行李爬了三楼他也是蛮累的，他把手捅进荷包里翻找了一番。</p><p>咋没见着钥匙呢......？没钥匙咋开门呢......砸开？........撞开？</p><p>正当他沉思这个问题的时候，门从里边开了。哇哦！美国好室友！！Steve欣慰地抬起头，看见了.....嗯？怎么啥都没有.......他疑惑地眨眨眼睛，这做好事不留名没必要搞到这份上吧，大家都是室友嘛以后迟早要认识的，搞这么神秘干啥嘛......</p><p>哎不管了！于是他弯下腰扛起行李.....诶，哪里冒出来一双鞋.....诶，这鞋里还有脚呢......不是等等——他顺着往上看，终于看见了那双鞋的主人——</p><p>“你好，我是你的室友Tony Stark。如你所见，我是Stark家族的人，以后有问题，找Stark，嗯？”对方简单粗暴，啊不是，简洁明了的自我介绍让Steve心头一震。Stark家族可是世界顶级富豪呢......话说回来！！刚才路上所见莫不就是此壕？！Steve咽了口唾沫，哎，该来的总会来.....</p><p>“对了，你在群里的名字是什么？”壕....啊不是，Tony发问了。</p><p>“咦.....群里....呃，我....我是那个‘星条盾永不碎裂’......”Steve没料到他会问这个问题，“我叫Steve Rogers。很高兴认识你......Tony....”</p><p>“哦。那个是你啊。”好高冷。Steve想。呀！他突然灵光一闪，这高冷的语气！莫非.....莫非Tony就是那个.....“内增高富帅”？</p><p>时间倒回至暑假期间。</p><p>Steve加入了一个名为“神盾大学新生群”的学生群，顾名思义，里边都是今年的新生。</p><p>以下为（不完全）聊天记录：</p><p>{ 星条盾永不碎裂 已加入该群 }</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：大家好！我是新人！大家可以叫我大盾！</p><p>内增高富帅：哦。</p><p>绿色环保科研人：大盾你好！以后请多关照了！</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：又来一个傻子......（不屑</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：底迪底迪我们今天去吃肯德基好不好！</p><p>好男人就是我：哎，又来新人啦！</p><p>姐就是帅：现在已经可以查各自的室友了，去下个“神盾助手”，输入你的名字就OK。</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：真厉害！谢谢！</p><p>我要飞：几人间？</p><p>好男人就是我：老婆棒棒哒！四人间，有独卫和空调，没阳台。</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：哼，条件这么差。</p><p>姐就是帅：你们不住那里。外星友人是兄弟二人间。条件好得很。</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：底迪底迪！！我们是双人间！！</p><p>好男人就是我：还有情侣双人间.....</p><p>姐就是帅：上面的说话注意点。</p><p>{ 好男人就是我 已被群主禁言}</p><p>内增高富帅：有没有土豪单人间？</p><p>姐就是帅：没有。你要是想的话自己买通学校弄一个。</p><p>我要飞：我可以在外边租房子住吗？</p><p>姐就是帅：可以。</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：等，等一下我怎么觉得话题跑偏了....我刚才查了一下，怎么只查到两名室友？</p><p>绿色环保科研人：我和你一个寝室啊。（可爱</p><p>内增高富帅：还有我。</p><p>姐就是帅：上面三个，自己弄个讨论组。寝室事务内部解决。</p><p> </p><p>回忆完毕，看来Tony就是那个内增高富帅了....Steve想，可他都内增高了怎么还这么....效果不明显呢.....</p><p>“嘿，Steve。”温和的声音在Tony身后响起，Steve看到一个手里拿着书还戴着眼镜的男生，看起来有点小斯文。“我是Bruce Banner，群里的‘绿色环保科研人’。”</p><p>“好了。那么我们现在是四缺一。”Tony两手一摊，迈着豪爽的步子走到左边的床上坐下，床发出“嘎吱”一声响。</p><p>“什么破床。”Tony皱着眉头抱怨，“改天换个新的。”</p><p>“那你岂不是要连我的也一起换？”Banner温和地笑了笑，“我可是你上铺哦。”</p><p>“换换换！”Tony大手一挥，“Steve你换不换？”</p><p>“......啊......？”刚把行李拖到寝室的Steve眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“算了一并换掉好了。”Tony边说边打开电脑，“我先聊下天。”</p><p>“Steve需要帮忙吗？”Banner看着满头大汗的Steve，向他投去关切的目光。</p><p>    “不——不用了，谢谢，我前几天才练过徒手劈柴！”Steve感激地朝Banner点点头。</p><p>“天哪....你平时都在练些什么......”Tony小声感叹。</p><p>“难怪身材这么好啊！”Banner毫不吝惜夸奖。</p><p>“我睡上铺。到时候最后一位室友来的时候他可以方便点。”Steve充分展现了他对室友的体贴的一面。</p><p>“嗯嗯。”Tony心不在焉地点头，Banner则已经坐在了他旁边安静地啃书。</p><p>俗话说得好，每个寝室都会有一个壕，一个学霸，一个普通人和一个神秘人。这个寝室简直他妈的是标配啊！！</p><p>最后一位室友什么时候会出现呢？——Steve还是觉得先别想这么多了，总之好好和现在的室友们相处吧！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“嗯....话说回来啊....”Steve终于铺好了床，整理好自己的箱子，站起身来伸了个懒腰，“我的寝室钥匙到现在都没找着。”</p><p>“啊？”Tony头也不抬地在键盘上敲敲打打，“寝室钥匙？”</p><p>“你都搜过一遍吗？包里？床上？”Banner放下书看他。</p><p>“嗯，而且也不像是掉在路上的样子。”Steve挠挠头。</p><p>“你从哪条路上来的？”Tony突然停住手上的动作。</p><p>“诶....就，就是....新生报名的操场往左拐的那条......”Steve心想不会那么巧吧......虽然那不就是钢铁壕....啊不对，怎么出戏了——那什么.....Tony.....开着土豪金限量版跑车呼啸而过的那条路吗......但总不可能会是Tony飙车速度太快那大风一起就把他荷包里的钥匙给掀出来了吧？！！这种神一般牛逼而且没有任何逻辑可言的情节就算是只在小说里出现了那小说的作者也一定是个神经病吧？！！</p><p>“喔。搞了半天那个扛着袋子拖着箱子像农民工进城似的金发大胸男是你啊！”Tony瞪大眼睛，尾音稍微抬高了一点，让这话显得有些俏皮，“我当时看你好像挺累，还准备接济一下你的，结果一不小心把刹车踩成了油门，就一下子从你身边滑走了........不过我平时偶尔也会飙车玩玩的，到时候可以捎上你啦！”</p><p>“......谢....谢谢你啊.....”Steve默默地捂住了脸。这人说话还真不客气......果然土豪的世界凡人不能懂啊！！</p><p>“你的钥匙。”Tony不知从哪儿摸出一把钥匙朝Steve扔过去，Steve伸手一抓，稳稳接住，“当时我车开太快了，估计你衣服口袋浅，钥匙直接被风带着飞了出来，被Jarvis检测到了，我的车子就把钥匙收下了。”</p><p>“啊......？”Steve目瞪口呆，卧槽他只是做了一个非常不合理的猜想....结果怎么着了，还真是这样啊？！“等...等下——你的车把钥匙收下了？”这说法真奇怪。</p><p>“对啊。”Tony一副理所当然的表情，“我的车里可是有智能系统的，你的钥匙被车子侧边安装的弹簧手捞到了以后放在了驾驶座旁边的小杂物箱。”</p><p>“.........”Steve觉得自己有必要多体验一下当今世界的生活，他感觉自己在这儿活得像上个世纪90多岁的老年人，咋什么都不知道呢.....车上居然还能装弹簧手....这什么世道......</p><p>Steve Rogers的世界观刷新x 1。</p><p>不过好歹找到了钥匙，他还是有点感激Tony的，虽然他并不认可这位壕的作风以及过于直白的说话方式。</p><p>“你们晚上准备吃什么？”Banner收拾好书本，拿出校园卡，“吃食堂的话刷校园卡比较方便。”</p><p>“食堂多难吃啊。”Tony不满地撇撇嘴，“算了，偶尔体验一次食堂也行啦。”</p><p>“咦.....好吧，反正食堂就在楼下，挺近的。”Steve在这方面倒也是爽快。</p><p>三个身高参差不齐的人并肩走到了食堂门口，这时候正是吃晚饭的时间，食堂里进进出出涌动着大量的人。</p><p>“人怎么这么多。”Tony皱皱眉头，“没有VIP通道吗？”</p><p>“唉，这又不是饭店，待遇哪有那么好啊，没办法了......只能......”Banner叹了口气，随即突然揪起旁边两人的衣领，变身似的一声怒吼，“挤啊——！！！”</p><p>“等等等等等——”Tony就这么被Banner拎着（被迫）冲进了食堂，他本来就不高的身躯在人群里挤来挤去也算是伸缩自如，Steve可就惨了，他个子不小，一路磕磕绊绊，不得已只好把书包扣在胸前当盾牌使，好歹这样可以使自身受到的挤压小一点儿。这一路过来就当是做了个免费的全身按摩了，效果拔群。</p><p>他们终于在打饭的队伍前停下来，Banner松开两位被撞得晕头转向找不着北的室友，顺着排好队。</p><p>“真是抱歉了。刚才疯狂了一会儿。”Banner又恢复了之前温和的表情，他擦了擦脸上的汗。</p><p>“......真没想到你....你居然有这一面，够厉害的！”Steve把书包甩到身后，深吸几口气缓了缓神。</p><p>“我是被拉着坐了一次人体云霄飞车吗.......”Tony昏昏沉沉地摸索，Banner有力地扶住他，让他排在自己前边。</p><p>“抢饭是大学里必备的技能之一。”Banner微笑着解释。</p><p>Steve Rogers 的世界观刷新x 2。</p><p>晚上。</p><p>神盾大学新生群内。</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：今天去食堂吃了个饭，场面真壮观，要不是@绿色环保人，我们估计挤都挤不进去啊。</p><p>绿色环保人：多谢夸奖。我也是第一次进行实战演练，有点粗暴了，不好意思。（可爱</p><p>内增高富帅：（呕吐 （呕吐 （呕吐</p><p>好男人就是我：楼上怎么吐我一身啊= =</p><p>内增高富帅：你自找的。（白眼</p><p>我要飞：话说我今天去学校外边吃了一家烧烤，感觉不错呢。</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：擦，本王今天给阿斯加德打电话要送外卖早餐，现在都还没到！！你们这里速度怎么这么慢！我要投诉！！</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：底迪底迪QWWWWWWWWWQ 为什么你就是不愿意和我一起去吃肯德基！肯德基多好啊！</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：不要跟本王提你那些鸡腿！你来这儿除了会吃肯德基还会干什么？！总之我快待不下去了，阿斯加德的外卖怎么还不来！想让本王饿死在这个鬼地方吗？！</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：@你们这些愚蠢的人类 你可以去食堂吃啊，食堂现在还开门呢。（美帝主义好</p><p>我要飞：或者去吃烧烤，就是出了学校正门往左拐，走一会儿就到了。</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：底迪底迪！！肯德基！！</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：你们这些蝼蚁！！不要在试图给本王卖安利了！！本王不买！！</p><p>内增高富帅：买不起安利就直说嘛。</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类： (╬~皿~)凸 ————！！！本王有的是钱！</p><p>｛　눈へ눈　已加入该群　｝</p><p>好男人就是我：诶诶诶！又有新人？</p><p>绿色环保科研人：欢迎啊～</p><p>姐就是帅：这是明天转校来的新同学，也是@星条盾永不碎裂 @内增高富帅 以及楼上的室友。大家善待新人。</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：终于找到第四名室友了！（开心</p><p>内增高富帅：哦。@星条盾永不碎裂 你的下铺。</p><p>我要飞：诶，新同学怎么不说话呀？</p><p>我是卧底：你们要是敢欺负他就给我等死吧！艹！</p><p>我要飞：等下楼上是从哪里冒出来的？！也是新同学吗？</p><p>绿色环保科研人：怎么一上来就这么说呢，大家要和平相处啊。（和平</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：难道一直在潜水？</p><p>姐就是帅：算了我懒得踢人了。就让他在里边待着吧。我去洗个澡。</p><p>好男人就是我：老婆棒棒哒！！（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～ （爱你 （爱你</p><p>姐就是帅：滚。</p><p>눈へ눈：......</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：咦......刚才新同学是不是上来冒泡了......？</p><p> </p><p>明天就能见到最后一位室友了。看样子是个很沉默的人啊。Steve翻着聊天记录躺在床上想。嘿，急什么，反正明天一切就都揭晓了，想想还有点儿小激动呢！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve醒来的时候大概七点钟。他的生物钟实在太准了，每天早上七点准时醒，调都调不过来，也不知道这算好事还是坏事。</p><p>     另外两个室友还在香甜的睡梦中，好在没人打呼噜，寝室里很安静。</p><p>     Steve悄悄爬起来，在床上穿好衣服，下床准备洗漱。</p><p>     “诶.....”他下来的时候顺便瞟了一眼下铺，差点惊呼出声，幸亏他及时咬住了嘴唇，只泄露出了一点气音。谁知道他要是尖叫一声把Banner吵醒了会怎么样，Banner可是警告过他们千万不要在他睡觉中途把他弄醒的。Banner很生气的话，后果会很严重呢。</p><p>     下铺明显来过人。床被铺的整整齐齐干干净净，没有一点多余的东西。看来这位室友做事干净利落，是个作风非常严谨的人。Steve默默点了点头，他喜欢和这样的人相处。不过....下铺这位铺好了床又不好好躺着，跑哪儿去了？据群里那位“姐就是帅”说，这位下铺是转校生，难不成是熟悉校园去啦？卧槽这也太心急了吧？应该不会这么热情哦.....可是明明Steve上床的时候下铺还没人的，所以说下铺同学是半夜过来铺好了床然后又走掉了？！这什么人呐.......而且居然还不声不响的，想想要做出这一套难度系数倒是不小啊！</p><p>     Steve也懒得管那么多，哎，下都下来了，去刷个牙呗。</p><p>     他穿得整整齐齐地走到卫生间旁边准备开门，紧闭的门却突然咔哒一声从里边打开了。</p><p>     四目相对。</p><p>     开门的人上身赤裸，只在腰上围了一圈浴巾。他棕发及肩，微卷的发梢还在滴着水，左臂上复杂的纹身十分瞩目。很显然他刚洗完澡出来，身上还呼呼地冒着热气。天已经有些寒了，他暖和的身体与冰冷的空气接触，周身都萦绕着一圈白气，仿佛刚从对方的梦境中走出来。而Steve觉得自己确实在做梦。</p><p>     那人将目光移开，若无其事地拿毛巾擦着头发，准备和Steve错开。</p><p>“Buck.....Bucky？！”Steve终于从张嘴惊呆的蠢兮兮的表情中回过神来，喊出了这个久违的名字。</p><p> “谁他妈是Bucky。”对方完全没有要理他的意思，随口丢下这句话，其造成的冲击力差点把Steve就这么推进了厕所。</p><p>“不...等等Bucky！你别开玩笑好吗！我.....”Steve看他头也不回地擦着头发走了，背影和当年Bucky离开的背影在眼前重叠，Steve生怕他又像当年那样一去不返，心里急得要死，情急之下完全顾不得其他，伸出手去就想把对方拽回来，结果好死不死一拽正好扯到了对方蔽体的那唯一一条浴巾，要不是对方出手及时拉回了浴巾而且力道与他相当，估计......Steve就要当场血溅寝室。</p><p>感谢室友不杀之恩！</p><p>但对方显然被他激怒了，恶狠狠地回过头来瞪着他，手里紧紧地攥着浴巾的边缘。</p><p>“Buck....Bucky......”Steve咽了几口唾沫，眼神不由自主地在Bucky身上游移，“我.....嗯....我是Steve啊！！呃.....你....你不记得我了？”他往前挪了一小步，试图离Bucky更近一点，但对方果断后退了一大步，身子几乎抵到床边上。</p><p>“Bucky，别靠在那里，会着凉！”Steve还想冲上去给他披件衣服顺便作出进一步的解释，可是对方显然没有领会他的善意，反而认为他的行为具有攻击性，迅速抬起左手挡住了他，并将右手上擦了头发的毛巾及时糊在了他的脸上。</p><p>“滚！！”伴随而来又是一记强大的声波攻击，Steve眼前一黑，紧接着整个世界都变成了Bucky的味道。上....上帝啊....Bucky....的毛巾......</p><p> 等！！等一下！！Steve Rogers你要冷静！！只是一条毛巾而已！！你以前有的可不止是Bucky的一条毛巾啊！！不能这么轻易就被击垮！！Steve拼命抑制住自己急促的呼吸，费力地将毛巾从脸上抓下来，想要跟Bucky把事情讲清楚，却发现Bucky已经不见了。</p><p>“Bucky——？！”Steve惊出一身冷汗，环视寝室一周却还是没见着Bucky的影子。如...如果Bucky就这么出去了.....不不不！！不会的！！Steve告诉自己，Bucky是绝对不会只围着一条浴巾就出去的！怎么着他也是注重形象的人，怎么可能做出这种事情.....可是...Bucky这算是被他吓跑了吗....还是生气了.....？Bucky确实变化很大，他是认不出来自己了吗？</p><p>Steve低垂着脑袋，将Bucky的毛巾在手里揉了又揉。也许Bucky是真的失忆了吧....那次Bucky离开之后已经好多年没有回来了，而就在他以为自己再也见不到Bucky的时候，Bucky突然以转校生的身份出现在他的面前，而且....不光是失忆变了个模样还是他的室友？！</p><p>Steve觉得自己应该给Bucky洗洗毛巾冷静一下。</p><p>当他小心翼翼地叠好毛巾并且洗漱完毕出来的时候，Tony正穿着一件睡衣揉着惺忪的睡眼迷迷糊糊地从床上坐起来。</p><p>“yooooooooooooooooo......Steve？”Tony伸了个懒腰，“起这么早啊？”</p><p>“不早了哦。”Banner的声音从他的头顶传来，“今天我们是上上午的后边三节课，从9:50---12:15，从宿舍到教学楼大概需要12分钟，现在的时间是....9点整。”</p><p>“而且你们还没刷牙洗脸吃早餐以及.......清书包？”Steve眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“Oh......天杀的大学生活！”Tony一下子被惊醒了，好在他清醒以后做事比较迅速，为节省时间，Steve先离开宿舍去食堂给他的两位室友带吃的，顺便直接去教学楼占座位，他沿途一路走一路看，希望能找到Bucky，可惜愿望落了空。</p><p> </p><p>Steve来到教室的时候，前四排已经被学霸们占满，作为目前还在学霸和学渣之间犹豫的Steve被迫坐到了第五排，他占了三个座位，Tony的，Banner的，还有Bucky的。虽然他不确定Bucky会不会来上课。</p><p>Tony和Banner来的很准时，准时到和任课老师同时进入教室，只不过老师从前门进，他们俩从后门进。</p><p>“喂，你怎么多占了一个位置？”Tony悄悄地用胳膊肘捅了捅Steve。</p><p>“Buck.....呃，我是说，我们的新室友来了，可是他好像不会来上课的样子。”Steve一边偷偷在教室里环视了一圈，一边小声说。</p><p>“哇哦，酷炫。第一天就逃课！”Tony赞赏地点点头，“我喜欢这小子！诶等下....他啥时候来的我怎么不知道？”</p><p>Steve心想人家那是半夜过来的我都没发现你怎么可能发现得了.......哦他当然不会这么说，他回答：“大概是晚上吧...我也不清楚，但我今天早上醒来的时候下铺就已经铺好了。”</p><p>“我们这位室友真是神秘呢。”Banner冲他笑笑，“到现在咱们都没见着面。”</p><p>其实我见过。Steve在心里说，还不止见过一面，还不止是他现在的样子。</p><p>神盾大学新生群内。</p><p>我要飞：大家都在上课吗？</p><p>好男人就是我：在！</p><p>内增高富帅：在！</p><p>绿色环保科研人：在！</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：在！</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：在！吃鸡腿！</p><p>好男人就是我：喂上边的！！别破坏队形啊！</p><p>姐就是帅：吃烧烤中。</p><p>好男人就是我：呜呜呜老婆第一天就抛弃我去吃烧烤了.................</p><p>姐就是帅：谁叫你没骨气，连课都不敢逃←_←</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：..............</p><p>内增高富帅：.....................</p><p>绿色环保科研人：....................................</p><p>我要飞：目测上边三位都在好好听讲，专心走神。</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：.....你也逃课了吗？</p><p>我要飞：不是啊，我今天上午没课！（龇牙</p><p>内增高富帅：别让我知道你的名字，不然我冻结你的校园卡，让你一辈子吃不了食堂！</p><p>我要飞：（惊恐 （惊恐 （惊恐</p><p>绿色环保科研人：（笑抽 别听他的，他就说说而已。</p><p>内增高富帅：我认真的。要不你试试？</p><p>绿色环保科研人：.......同一个宿舍的，咱们何必彼此伤害。</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：那个，大家有没有见过那位今天刚来的转校生？就是昨天@姐就是帅 说的那位！他是棕色头发，发梢有点卷，身材特别好，左臂还有炫酷的纹身，很帅的！</p><p>姐就是帅：←_← 这基佬气息满满的描述......</p><p>我要飞：难道你.....</p><p>好男人就是我：yoooooooooooooooooooooooooo老婆慧眼识基佬，棒棒哒！！</p><p>我是卧底：艹！混小子！离他远点！</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：等！等一下！不是你们想的那样啊！！那个，他是我室友，今天早上他出去后我就再没见着他了！他也没来上课！</p><p>姐就是帅：急什么急啊小伙子（烟　都是同一个寝室的，慢慢来，这事儿急不得的。</p><p>内增高富帅：你怎么知道那么多？我连见都没见过他。（抠鼻</p><p>绿色环保科研人：+1</p><p>我是卧底：艹！今天还是我和他一起过来的！你有什么资格说！</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：0.0等下！@我是卧底 这位同学！！你见过他吗？他在哪里？</p><p>我是卧底：自己找去！我把他好好生生地送到这儿来，第一天你就给他搞丢了？！！信不信老子打死你？！</p><p>姐就是帅：上面的注意言辞，你这是在我们大学的群里，小心我把你踢出去。</p><p>我是卧底：谁管你！你们要是敢对他不好我今天就找人堵你们学校！</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：那个！！我理解你的心情！我现在也很担心他.......</p><p>内增高富帅：我怎么有种情敌见面分外眼红但又惺惺相惜的感觉呢.....= =</p><p>绿色环保科研人：你不是一个人。</p><p>我要飞：你们不是两个人。</p><p>好男人就是我：你们不是三个人。</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：鸡腿好好吃啊！！你们在说什么新型的鸡腿吗？</p><p>我是卧底：滚！你才是鸡腿！你全家都是鸡腿！！</p><p>好男人就是我：@我要承包这里所有的肯德基 你能不能保持队形！！只要一次！！一次就好我求你了成不！！</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：@我是卧底 谢谢你！！我也希望我全家都是鸡腿！</p><p>我是卧底：..............................当我没说.......</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：..............我不是你的家人。</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：底迪底迪°(°ˊДˋ°) ° 不要走啊！我把所有的鸡腿都给你好不好——</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：....不想跟你这种人说话，掉智商......看书去了，高数太简单，这课没意思。</p><p>绿色环保科研人：我也觉得高数不难，上面看来是一只学霸呢。</p><p>内增高富帅：高数无压力+1。</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：这是在变相炫耀自己的学霸属性么.......</p><p>姐就是帅：没关系你情商比他们都高，一定比他们早脱团。</p><p>好男人就是我：老婆老婆！我我我！！</p><p>｛　好男人就是我　已被群主禁言｝</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：要下课了啊.....还是没有人见过@눈へ눈 吗(っ °Д °;)っ</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：我在吃鸡腿，没见着诶。</p><p>内增高富帅：我不可能看见，你懂得。</p><p>绿色环保科研人：我也是，咱们仨一起上课呢。</p><p>我要飞：你们真的有在上课吗.....确定不是聊了三节课？呃我也没见过他。</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：..........................._(:з」∠)_好吧现在下课了，我再去找找他。<br/>    눈へ눈： .............................<br/>姐就是帅：卧槽！@星条盾永不碎裂 @星条盾永不碎裂 @星条盾永不碎裂</p><p>姐就是帅：╮(╯▽╰)╭.........真是命不好啊。姐只能帮你到这儿了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve中午回寝室的时候才看到群里的消息，好心的“姐就是帅”同学艾特了他三遍提醒他Bucky的出现，可是他专心吃饭去了，完全没看群。待到他收到消息的时候已经过了大概40分钟。</p><p>   Steve深恶痛绝，觉得自己真是蠢到家了，明明Bucky发消息就在他发完后的下一秒，结果他尼玛发完消息之后看也不看还真的就关掉手机傻乎乎的吃饭去了。吃吃吃，Steve Rogers，早晚有一天你要把Bucky给吃没了才好呢！他这么对自己说。</p><p>   Bucky没有回寝室，倒是Tony和Banner凑过来一脸好奇的八卦样询问他。</p><p>   “话说Steve，我们可都没见过新室友，怎么就你见过啊？”</p><p>   “诶...我，我起得比较早啦，正好...正好去刷牙的时候碰到了他....”Steve默默地省略了一些非常重要的细节，因为这些他们没必要知道，嗯。</p><p>“他真的长那样啊？听起来好像你很喜欢那种类型的样子。”Banner若有所思。</p><p>“呃.....其实.....”Steve迅速在脑海中权衡了一下，觉得还是告诉他们真相来的划算，不然这话越说越怪，越怪他们问得越high，别到时候还整成刑讯逼供了，那他可受不了。于是坦白从宽好了......早死早超生，反正迟早要知道的，早一点也许更好吧。</p><p>Tony和Banner都自觉屏住了呼吸，静静地等待Steve丢出爆炸性新闻。</p><p>“其实我们早就认识了。我们小时候是一起长大的。”Steve的话匣子被打开了，开启话唠模式的他絮絮叨叨讲了半天，全是Bucky怎么怎么好，小时候怎么怎么可爱，怎么怎么保护他，他怎么怎么希望自己有一天也能保护Bucky.......巴拉巴拉说了一大串。在Tony和Banner听起来他说的那些七七八八啰啰嗦嗦的千言万语汇成一句话就是——“我喜欢Bucky。”</p><p>不过他们很好心地没有打断室友的回忆，放任Steve继续说说说说说......“后来Bucky说他要搬走了，我们不能再一起上学了，我把他送走之后就再也没见过他......一直到我上了大学，我本来以为我们从此以后再也不会见面，可是现在.....现在他突然变了个样子——哦，我得说他变了样子我也一样喜欢他，他这样很酷，完全不同于以前的风格，有时候这样变化一下也好，我们总不能一生都只有一个样，偶尔应该换下口味......”</p><p>“你不觉得他好像说着说着就偏题了吗.......”Tony小声仰起头对Banner说，“我们需要把他引上正道么.....”</p><p>“我看不必。”Banner凑过去低声回应，“他过不久就又会说回去的，还是别打扰他的好。咱们得理解恋爱中的人....那智商.....”</p><p>Tony表情凝重地点点头，继续和Banner一起，做一个安静的倾听者。</p><p>“没想到Bucky突然回来了，还是我的室友！我的下铺！我这才意识到我们的关系到现在都没有变过——呃，我的意思是——从某种角度来说！可是现在他失忆了，不光是我，他好像连自己叫什么都已经不知道了。我.....我也拿不准该怎么办...他现在对我好像很抗拒的样子.....”Steve的长篇大论终于结束了，他大概是被自己坎坷艰辛的故事感动到了，泪水在眼眶里直打转，Tony和Banner也不晓得安的个什么心，一边眨眨眼睛泛出点眼泪，一边不轻不重地拍拍Steve的肩膀示意他要振作。</p><p>“真是个感人至深的故事.....”Tony感叹，“没事儿Steve，咱们寝室一起努力！一定帮Bucky恢复记忆！让他记起你！这世上就没有我Tony Stark办不到的事儿！！”</p><p>“寝室同心，其利断金！”Banner也被Tony感染得热血沸腾起来，“一方有难，八方支援！我们还可以联系群里的大家一起帮助你们！！”</p><p>“谢谢！！”Steve已经感动得无以复加，他觉得在两位美国好室友的帮助下，他一定能和Bucky破镜重圆——不对，他们明明没破镜啊咋就重圆了.....哎不管啦，反正就是辣个意思大家都懂的嘛！</p><p> “RING——”刺耳的铃声从操场传到寝室，刚刚还热泪盈眶的三个人立刻噌的一声站起来。</p><p>Banner瞟了一眼Tony手上带钻的高级手表，卧槽！好漂亮的手表！不愧是壕！——诶等等，重点不对啊！重来！</p><p>Banner瞟了一眼Tony手上带钻的高级手表，卧槽！好细的手腕！不愧是壕！——诶等等，这两者有什么关系吗！！重来！！</p><p>Banner瞟了一眼Tony手上带钻的高级手表，卧槽！现在已经2:05分了！不愧是壕——啊不对！！下午第一节课就这么愉快地开！始！啦！——可是他们仨现在还在寝室里杵着呐！！！</p><p>“......什么课？”不愧是壕，Tony即使在关键时刻也波澜不惊，处事冷静！</p><p>“.......神盾助手提示我，下午第一二节是......体育课。”Banner掏出手机看了看，给出了标答。</p><p>“.....你们选的啥课？”Steve问，“我选的武术。”</p><p>“......篮球。”Banner耸肩。</p><p>Tony沉默不语。</p><p>“怎么了Tony.....？”Steve意识到有些不对劲了，也许Tony没选上他喜欢的课。</p><p>“Shit！”Tony突然一跺脚，“抢课那天本来我要Jarvis黑进学校的系统给我选一门最好过的体育课，结果....那天我家不知怎么的好死不死停电了，备用系统也启动不了，只好从家里翻箱底找出了一个800年都没用的古董电脑，连隔壁商场的网，网速卡的一比，他妈的抢课的人太多了！！我特么刚点进去就被挤出来，一连登录了十几次才进去，好不容易进去了发现.......只剩一门课可以选了.....”</p><p>“.....哪一门？”Banner和Steve异口同声地问了出来，完全没有注意到这简直就是在人家伤口上撒盐的不道德行为，真是哪壶不开提哪壶。</p><p>“........综合体育之自卫术与男子防身术。”Tony默默地捂脸。</p><p>“居然.....居然会有这样的一门课呢.....”Steve意识到了自己在体育知识方面的孤陋寡闻。</p><p>“嗯，我也是第一次听说。”Banner掏出小本子记下了这门课，他的知识储备又多了一项。</p><p>“我说我们怎么还在这儿愣着！！赶紧上课去啊！！”Tony成功地将室友们的注意力转移到了正确的方向，于是三个人齐刷刷地甩上门朝三个不同的方向奔去........</p><p>Steve到的时候武术课已经开始上了，好在老师没有点名，直接开始练习，于是他偷偷地溜进了队伍，跟着老师同学一起像模像样地做起来。</p><p>武术课是在室外上的，Steve本来自己就练过，学起来也快，这样一来时间就过得飞速。说来也巧，老师刚一解散队伍，Steve就瞄到了一个熟悉的身影。</p><p>不远处的男生戴着顶鸭舌帽，帽檐压得很低，正独自一人快步朝大学正门的方向走。</p><p>“Buck......”Steve明智地将到嘴边的喊声咽了回去，万一Bucky听到他嚎的那嗓子拔腿就跑那可不妙了！不过他庆幸的是Bucky现在好好地穿着衣服，之前的担心也算是有了着落。</p><p>没办法了，不能叫不能喊，他又不可能就这么放任Bucky走掉，还能有什么办法！Steve叹了口气，跟呗！于是他偷偷摸摸地跟在Bucky身后，好在神盾大学的绿化做得蛮不错，他能时不时地靠在树后边隐藏自己，这让他有一种自己是特工的错觉。嗯，帅帅哒！！Steve自我感觉良好，目前他还没有被发现。</p><p>Bucky一走出校门，一个比他略高一点的黑影就迎了上去，Steve皱着眉头眯起眼睛，目光死死地锁定在他们身上，他判定那是个男人，也许和Bucky有某种关系。</p><p>他看不清那个男人的样子和表情，但他隐约觉得那男人看起来挺成熟，不像是大学生。男人的肢体语言非常丰富，而且动不动就碰一碰Bucky的肩膀，有时甚至低下头去。他离Bucky那么近，Steve几乎以为他们在接吻，他要是没看清估计就差想冲上去拦在他们中间了。与男人刚好相反，Bucky站在那儿像个木头人似的一动不动，甚至连脑袋都懒得转一下。Steve见此情景松了口气，看来Bucky对那男人不怎么感冒，他也就放心了。</p><p>那男人拉着Bucky硬是不知道说什么说了一大堆，大概有一个小时吧，Bucky总算是被他放走了， 中途他还把Bucky拉回去了两次，大概是在给他强调些什么东西。Steve又一路尾随Bucky回程，幸运的是，这次Bucky的目标应该是寝室。</p><p>Bucky走到寝室楼并没有停下，而是直走一小段拐了个弯进了食堂，食堂这时候刚开，人还不多，Steve没法借着人海战术掩藏自己，只好装作若无其事的样子在各个窗口徘徊，看到Bucky买了碗面坐下吃起来，他才随便刷了个鸡腿坐在Bucky的不远处默默看他，顺便拿起手机看看群里有什么消息。</p><p>神盾大学新生群内。</p><p>好男人就是我：体育课下课啦！大家都在干啥呢！</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：自学高数中.......</p><p>绿色环保科研人：化学实验室做试验中......</p><p>内增高富帅：生科院蹭课中.......</p><p>我要飞：卧槽学霸们！（膜拜 （膜拜 等下——这俩学霸是一个寝室的吧？！（惊恐 还有一位岂不是....</p><p>姐就是帅：不，楼上的，还有两位是一对儿。</p><p>我要飞：...............大学果然是个可怕的地方................（注孤生</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：紧急求助！紧急求助！！紧急求助！！！</p><p>姐就是帅：不慌，年轻人。（烟  是见到心上人了？</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：我....我现在正在吃鸡腿，他.....他在我斜对面，没发现我！</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：鸡腿！！！你在哪里吃的鸡腿！！！在哪里买的！！！好吃不！！！求推荐！！！</p><p>好男人就是我：你怎么每次都出现的这么及时.....（捂脸</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：我今天还看到他跟另外一个男人在校外见面！！</p><p>姐就是帅：校外见面......（沉思  莫非是......</p><p>我是卧底：哼。（抠鼻  我已经把注意事项全告诉他了，你们休想动他一根指头。</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：！！上面难道是......</p><p>我是卧底：哼，臭小子，休想打他的主意！</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：难道是......叔叔吗？！（惊恐  怎么和我小时候见到的不一样？！而且——而且叔叔你不是答应我们在一起了吗QWWWWWWWWQ</p><p>姐就是帅：hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh</p><p>好男人就是我：2333333333333333333333333333333333</p><p>绿色环保科研人：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p>内增高富帅：红红火火恍恍惚惚呵呵呵呵呵呵</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：求问鸡腿是在哪里买的！！求鸡腿高清大图！！</p><p>好男人就是我：楼上！！！每次都是你破坏队形！！！</p><p>我是卧底：艹！谁他妈是你叔叔！老子也是大一的！！</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：（惊恐 恕我眼拙！！同学对不起  _(:з」∠)_ 我不是故意要把你看成叔叔的....太远了确实看不清啊.....</p><p>姐就是帅：hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh</p><p>好男人就是我：2333333333333333333333333333333333</p><p>绿色环保科研人：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p>内增高富帅：红红火火恍恍惚惚呵呵呵呵呵呵</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：跪求鸡腿高清大图！！！！有没有人听见我在说什么！！！</p><p>{ 我要承包这里所有的肯德基 已被群主禁言 }</p><p>姐就是帅：大家继续。</p><p>我是卧底：艹！@星条盾永不碎裂 你居然跟踪我们！！老子干死你！！！</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：等下——你是那个人！！你——你不是我们学校的？！</p><p>姐就是帅：废话。你有认真的看过他的ID吗......（无奈</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：（惊恐 （惊恐 那为什么他会在我们学校的群里？！</p><p>我是卧底：艹！关你屁事！快说你干嘛跟着我们！！</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：等，等一下！我想先问下你们是什么关系可以吗！！我只问这一个问题！！</p><p>{ 我是卧底，星条盾永不碎裂 已被群主禁言}</p><p>姐就是帅：看俩大男人在网上这么磨磨唧唧的撕逼也是醉了，他妈的你们撕逼能不能撕得激烈一点啊是不是男人！！！尤其是@星条盾永不碎裂 ，能不能有点男人的气概？！你这样怎么可能抱得美男归？！</p><p>好男人就是我：老婆....你都禁他言了他没法回复你啊......</p><p>{ 好男人就是我 已被群主禁言}</p><p>我要飞：好可怕....</p><p>绿色环保科研人：好惊悚....</p><p>内增高富帅：好变态....</p><p>{我要飞，绿色环保科研人，内增高富帅 已被群主禁言}</p><p>姐就是帅：要你们作死。</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：哼哼，愚蠢的人类，就剩本王没有被禁言了，KNEE——！！！</p><p>{ 你们这些愚蠢的人类 已被群主禁言 }</p><p>姐就是帅：~~( ﹁ ﹁ ) ~~~ 姐才是这个群里唯一一个永远不会被禁言的人。还有，没被禁言的可不止你一个，还有撕逼大战中的一直没出现的男主角。</p><p>눈へ눈：在寝室。没人。</p><p>姐就是帅：诶哟喂！某人抓紧机会啊！好了。今天就这么禁言下去吧。各位有话都乖乖吞肚子里去咯。真是清净了许多呢~  （可爱 （可爱 （可爱</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky在群里的回复一语惊醒梦中人，Steve抬头看向先前的位置，那里果然空无一人。</p><p>卧槽！光顾着玩手机水群，把Bucky跟丢了！不过幸好Bucky在群里说了他在寝室，寝室现在还没人，估计Banner和Tony蹭课也没回，如今这么好的机会不把握的确是对不起美帝对不起人民对不起观众对不起群里的大家对不起自己啊！！</p><p>Steve心急火燎地一路狂飙回寝室，在384门前一个急刹车，站都没站稳就跌跌撞撞地扑门而去，结果“砰”的一声狠狠地撞在了门上。</p><p>脸好痛。</p><p>Steve歪了歪脑袋，活动了一下面部肌肉，还好，应该不至于毁容，Bucky应该还认得出他。</p><p>Steve抵了抵门，门从里边锁上了，灯光从底下的门缝溜出来，暗示Steve房里有人。</p><p>Steve鼓起勇气，轻轻叩门，三下，简短而有力。</p><p>没人应。</p><p>他又“咚咚咚”地敲了三下，这次的力度明显大于上一次，但还是没人理他。</p><p>不是吧.....没人？！</p><p>Steve撇撇嘴，与此同时他听到了寝室里椅子挪动的声音，很轻，但是依然逃不过他过人的听力。</p><p>“Bucky！”Steve没办法，只好对着门大喊，“我是Steve！你的室友！”</p><p>里边的人没反应，好像完全与世隔绝，听不到他的呼唤。</p><p>“Bucky！你开门吧！我知道你在的啊！”Steve无奈地咬咬牙，“Bucky！开门啊求你了！不然我只能——哎，别逼我！Bucky开门开门开门呐！我知道你在呀！”</p><p>他还是没能成功地引起Bucky的注意。Steve觉得自己的技能点太低了，这样一来只能直接出大招了！</p><p>——钥匙大法好好好！！入教保平安！！信钥匙，得永生！！</p><p>Steve嘿嘿一笑，摸出口袋里的钥匙，插进锁孔，猛地一扭——“咔擦！”</p><p>清脆的声音刺入Steve的耳膜，当事人目瞪口呆地看着手里的半截钥匙，慌了神。</p><p>卧槽？！断了！？！</p><p>Steve的大脑迅速运转了一下，你看啊，凡事都有两面性，坏的方面当然是他撇断了钥匙开不了门，至于好的方面........呃，徒手劈柴的练习终于卓有成效派上了用场？</p><p>嗯，算是没白练啊——等一下！！Steve默默地把自己如飞奔的野狗一般已经跑了十万八千里的思绪拉了回来.........看看现在是什么情况，开不了门才是正事儿好吗......</p><p>“啪嗒”一声响，一大片强光迎面扑来，Steve眯起眼睛，过了三秒才意识到门从里边被打开了。</p><p>开门的男人沐浴在一片白得刺眼的光中，在Steve看来，那简直就是圣光啊——在他这么唧唧歪歪地想下去之前，他的思想被男人阴沉的面部表情扫了个跟头。</p><p>棕发的男人黑着一张脸，周身散发着“生人勿进”的气息，他拧着眉，微微撅嘴，满脸不爽的表情瞪着Steve，让Steve又不由自主地想起了在网络上爆红的Grumpy Cat.......好....好可爱——</p><p>Steve觉得自己有点晕，他摸摸自己的鼻子底下，还好是干的，啥都没有。</p><p>开门的男人盯着他看了一会儿，见对方一直神经兮兮地用诡异的眼神瞧着自己，心中一阵恶寒，正打算“砰”的一声甩上门将对方重新拒之门外，没想到Steve居然眼疾手快反应过来，猛地把门大力一推，整个人还直接就扑到了棕发男人的身上，顺势抱住了他，借着惯性一路推推搡搡，最后被椅子一绊，居然就这么重重地跌在了床上，可怜的床板发出吱吱呀呀的惨叫声，差点承受不住两个大男人的重量晃了两下。</p><p>被压在床上的男人显然还没反应过来是怎么回事，只是吃痛地吐出一口气，这一声似有若无的呻吟让压在他身上的Steve骤然惊醒。这一切都发生得太快太突然，甚至连他自己都没反应过来，等他现在意识到的时候，他已经是这个姿势把Bucky抱着压在身下了.......</p><p>罗大盾啊罗大盾！！这可是个千载难逢的好机会！连椅子都给你神助攻了！此时不上更待何时！！！</p><p>Steve深吸一口气，趁着Bucky还没有完全清醒，热着脸大胆地将手偷偷伸进Bucky的衣服里。</p><p>咳咳，没什么的罗大盾！！他这么鼓励自己，反正你干这种事儿也不是一两回了，和以前一样就好！</p><p>“嗯啊......”冰凉的皮肤感受到手掌的热度，Bucky忍不住哼了一声，刚刚撞的那一下冲击力对他来说有点大，他昏了头脑，晕晕乎乎的压根儿不知道都发生了些什么，只是觉得身上一下子有热度蔓延开来，很舒服，很温暖。</p><p>“Bucky.......”Steve不自觉地大喘着气，他觉得自己的体温在升高，他忍不住要凑上去吻身下的人，“我——”</p><p>“哐当！”</p><p>一声巨响惊得Steve瞬间从Bucky身上弹起来，并迅速军姿站立，面朝门外。</p><p>“呃.....抱歉抱歉.....咳嗯，Banner，咱们实验好像还没做完——”Tony夸张地摊开双手做了一个抱歉的姿势，转过头一脸“卧槽劳资价值千万的钛合金狗眼被你们闪瞎了你们赔呀”的表情。</p><p>“诶，对啊！我觉得你先前提的那个设想很有创意，有必要实践一下！”Banner推了推眼镜，眼睛适时地反射亮光，Steve仿佛听到了“叮~☆”的一声响。</p><p>“嗯嗯，那我们先去了！你们——你们继续！！！”Tony默默地将刚才被他踢翻的垃圾桶摆回原处——当然，不包括倒出来的垃圾，然后以闪电般的速度消失在门边上。</p><p>“那个....你不用担心钥匙的问题。Tony刚才已经用他的工具把你折在锁孔里的半截钥匙给弄出来了....我们待会儿顺便给你配个新的.....”Banner努力地将目光转向垃圾桶，“你们....我知道你们比较激动但是.....我还是从生理学的角度劝导你们.....嗯......不要太过.....诶当然了！如果是你这么好的体质也许另当别论了！好的我就说这么多——先回了，Steve！”Banner匆匆地挥挥手，像是在躲避什么似的跑走了。</p><p>Steve一个人呆呆地站在原地，看看空空的门口，看看地上散落的垃圾，看看被Tony重新摆回原位的垃圾桶。然后他转过身，迎头被一个枕头击中面门。</p><p>“......”已经清醒过来的Bucky咬牙瞪着他，脸上写满了愤怒和委屈。</p><p>“等——等一下——”Steve一只把枕头揉在胸前，另一只手则直接开启尔康手模式：“不，不是你想的那样——我什么都没做啊——”</p><p>“滚。”Bucky干净利落地吐出这个字。</p><p>Steve在脑海里迅速权衡了一下，觉得现在还是照着Bucky说的做为好，不然的话肯定会被暴揍一顿还没法得到Bucky的信任。</p><p>于是他缩头缩脑地往后退着。</p><p>“等等。”Bucky突然从又床上下来，三步并作两步跨到他身边停下。</p><p>“Bucky——”Steve以为Bucky心软了愿意听他解释，结果Bucky只是恶狠狠地抢过了他手里的枕头，抱着枕头坐回了床上，抄起一本书看起来，再没理他了。</p><p>“这是我的枕头。”Steve清扫垃圾的时候听到Bucky自言自语。</p><p> 真是人活得不如枕头。Steve摇摇头叹了口气，一边把垃圾倒入垃圾桶一边反复咀嚼着今天他亲身实践得出的真理。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>神盾大学新生群内。</p><p>内增高富帅：我今晚决定和@绿色环保科研人 一起住在实验室了。</p><p>我要飞：（惊恐 （骷髅 （坏笑</p><p>好男人就是我：（惊恐 （骷髅 （坏笑</p><p>姐就是帅：（惊恐 （骷髅 （坏笑</p><p>绿色环保科研人：..........._(:з」∠)_ 你们别误会啊！事情不是你们想的那样= =</p><p>我要飞：（doge</p><p>好男人就是我：(doge</p><p>姐就是帅：(doge</p><p>内增高富帅:..........（扶额 你们想多了....我们是被逼的好吗.....</p><p>我要飞：yooooooooooooooooo</p><p>好男人就是我：yoooooooooooooooooooooooo</p><p>姐就是帅：yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p><p>绿色环保科研人：我们实在是不忍心打扰我们的室友........</p><p>我要飞：没图没真相。</p><p>好男人就是我：没图你说个P。</p><p>姐就是帅：给姐上图！</p><p>内增高富帅：嘁，谁说我没图！丢个地址你们自己看。无水印大图：Hail Stucky</p><p>绿色环保科研人：卧槽你还真拍了！！——你这样真的好吗....万一他们俩知道了不得打死你......</p><p>内增高富帅：傻了吧你，人家现在正腻歪着呢.......哪顾得上看群，再说了，待会儿咱们水一水这个消息就被刷过去了（抠鼻</p><p>姐就是帅：已右键，并传至公共相册。</p><p>内增高富帅：（吓cry  What？！！</p><p>绿色环保科研人：顺毛，点蜡。</p><p>内增高富帅：你点个毛线的蜡啊！特么这事儿你脱得开干系吗？！你敢说你当时没在我旁边？！</p><p>姐就是帅：资源共享，不谢。</p><p>我是卧底：艹！！！！！这他妈是怎么回事儿！！！！@星条盾永不碎裂 你给老子滚出来！！！！老子的人你也敢动！！！</p><p>好男人就是我：矮油~~~楼上不要激动嘛，你还是有机会的~~</p><p>姐就是帅：居然就这么上了，看来之前真的是小看你了@星条盾永不碎裂 </p><p>内增高富帅：..........你们这些恶人！！不要再@星条盾永不碎裂 了！！他会看到的！！！</p><p>绿色环保科研人：............................你自己也别火上浇油了好吗.........._(:з」∠)_</p><p>姐就是帅：这还不简单，姐帮你水过去。</p><p>姐就是帅：【高清大图无水印：Hail Stucky 图源链接】</p><p>姐就是帅：【高清大图无水印：Hail Stucky 图源链接】</p><p>姐就是帅：【高清大图无水印：Hail Stucky 图源链接】</p><p>姐就是帅：【高清大图无水印：Hail Stucky 图源链接】</p><p>内增高富帅：（笑抽 （惊恐</p><p>绿色环保科研人：（捂脸</p><p>好男人就是我：老婆我也来帮忙！！！</p><p>好男人就是我：【高清大图无水印：Hail Stucky 图源链接】</p><p>好男人就是我：【高清大图无水印：Hail Stucky 图源链接】</p><p>好男人就是我：【高清大图无水印：Hail Stucky 图源链接】</p><p>好男人就是我：【高清大图无水印：Hail Stucky 图源链接】</p><p>姐就是帅：干得不错，奖励你一次出去吃烧烤的机会。</p><p>好男人就是我：嗷——老婆棒棒哒！！！</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：！！这是什么？！两个男人？！金色头发的把棕色头发的压在下面.....？！！这是在寝室的床上？！！这是哪儿的寝室怎么这么破啊连根鸡腿都没有......</p><p>姐就是帅：这是好心的@内增高富帅 @绿色环保科研人 两人为我们提供的资源。</p><p>绿色环保科研人：不要带上我好吗.......</p><p>内增高富帅：卧槽！！不行了你们这是逼我出大招........（翻白眼  怎么就不带上你了，你不也是见证人吗！</p><p>我要飞：贵校真乱......</p><p>姐就是帅：（吐舌头 你说个P啊，你不也是这个学校的吗！这话应该@我是卧底 才有资格说！</p><p>我是卧底：艹！你们这是什么鬼学校！ @星条盾永不碎裂 你他妈给老子滚出来！！！</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：我要举报你们！你们在学校的新生群里公然放这种男男授受不清的图片！！！还不打码！！！地球上的蝼蚁真是没有节操。</p><p>姐就是帅：楼上的眼瞎了吗？！！哪里授受不清了？！明明攻受立显好伐！！还有，都穿着衣服呢打个什么码呀。打了码才更引人遐想吧，你居然还想得这么远，是谁没节操啊。</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：╭(╯^╰)╮本王才不跟你们这些蝼蚁一个品味！本王不稀罕这些！</p><p>姐就是帅：yooooooooooooo难道说你看的更加劲爆？！</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：说起来啊底迪，你每天都窝在床上看些什么啊.....总是发出些奇怪的声音.....</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——给本王闭嘴！！！！</p><p>姐就是帅：yooooooooooooooooooooo @我要承包这里所有的肯德基 继续啊！继续！</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：不行啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——一定要澄清一下！！本王是在看音乐剧！！！音乐剧！！！怎么可能跟你们这些低俗的蝼蚁一样.......</p><p>{ 你们这些愚蠢的人类 已被群主禁言}</p><p>姐就是帅：好了。@我要承包这里所有的鸡腿 来继续。</p><p>我要承包这里所有的鸡腿：啊！！底迪！！底迪你怎么——我下了！</p><p>姐就是帅：（扶额 （流汗 真是的.......</p><p>我要飞：咦？刚才的图源链接怎么打不开了？</p><p>好男人就是我：什么？！不会吧我去试试.....</p><p>姐就是帅：卧槽！哎幸亏我存我的文件夹里了，有想要的可以来找我......</p><p>内增高富帅：o(￣ヘ￣o＃) 哼哼哼~~~~~你再看看你的文件夹~~~</p><p>绿色环保科研人：怎么了？</p><p>姐就是帅：我靠！【高清大图无水印：Hail Stucky 图源链接 已损坏】</p><p>内增高富帅：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p>姐就是帅：【高清大图无水印：Hail Stucky 抱歉，该图片已被删除】</p><p>好男人就是我：这是怎么回事？！（惊讶 （可怕</p><p>绿色环保科研人：你干了什么......@内增高富帅</p><p>内增高富帅：哼哼哼~（响指</p><p>真维斯：Sir，事情已经处理完毕，暂时退出系统。</p><p>内增高富帅：谢谢啦~ （づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～</p><p>真维斯：好的Sir。先下了。（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～</p><p>姐就是帅：等下这是什么情况？！这个人是什么时候加进来的？！作为群主的我怎么都不知道！？而且没法艾特还禁不了言？！（托腮</p><p>内增高富帅：（抠鼻　哼哼～　有钱。任性。好了事儿解决了，@绿色环保科研人 我们安心回寝室吧。</p><p>绿色环保科研人：......好吧....</p><p>姐就是帅：说好的一起住实验室呢！！不是真爱（再见 （再见</p><p>好男人就是我：有猫腻......</p><p>我要飞：贵圈真乱.......（呆 （呆</p><p>我是卧底：艹！@星条盾永不碎裂 别让老子看到你！不然把你打成辣条！！！</p><p>姐就是帅：................算了算了，你们这些基佬爱咋咋地，姐姐我不管了，下了。</p><p>好男人就是我：老婆老婆！！烧烤！！</p><p>姐就是帅：自己出钱自己去。我当时可没说要和你一起去。</p><p>好男人就是我：.........................QAAAAAAAAAAAQ（流泪 （大哭</p><p>我要飞：..............我，我还是去看书吧.....</p><p> </p><p>   Tony和Banner回到房间的时候，看到转校生正坐在桌子前安静地看书，他拧着眉头，一副怒气未消的表情，Steve站在一旁喘着粗气，面颊泛红。</p><p>   “咳咳，嗯.....”Tony自认为大概知道是怎么回事，他清了清嗓子，转校生没反应，倒是Steve笑开了：“啊。你们回来了！试验做的怎么样？”</p><p>“呃...挺，挺好的，很成功！.......”Tony词穷了。</p><p>“那个，我觉得咱们都是一个寝室的，互相认识一下吧。”Banner这话明显是对着某人说的，可是某人依然开启着屏蔽模式。</p><p>“嗯....——Bucky他，他刚刚来这里有点儿不适应，我来帮你们介绍！！”Steve一个箭步冲到Bucky的桌子侧边，挡在Tony和Bucky之间。</p><p>“........”Tony默默捂脸，“你把人都挡住了还怎么介绍.......”</p><p>“不不不其实你已经介绍过了.....”Banner推了推眼镜，“我们前几天还因此体育课迟到......”</p><p>“噢对！是的！”Steve一拍手掌，恍然大悟，“但其实Bucky比我当时说的不知道好多少倍——你们以后有很多机会可以慢慢了解他........”</p><p>“诶....你们好，你们是今年的新生吧？”一个人影出现在Tony和Banner的身后，两人下意识地往边上挪了挪，Steve借着寝室的亮光，看到的一个几乎秃顶的人站在寝室门口。</p><p>卧槽....这是教导主任还是班主任....吗......？</p><p>Tony和Banner交换了一下眼神，从对方的唇语中读出了这句话。</p><p>“抱歉晚上打扰你们，占用一点时间。我是今年校学生会招新的负责人Coulson，不知道你们有没有兴趣加入校学生会？我想也许你们听过——校学生会是学校三大官方组织之一，是个非常锻炼人的组织，我希望你们都可以报名参加面试，你们一看就是非常优秀的人才，这正是学生会所需要的！”Coulson这段话是正对着Steve说的，在另外两个站在门边简直堪比门神的人看来，Coulson的眼睛简直闪闪发光，也不知道是不是因为灯光太晃眼的缘故。</p><p>“这听起来不错！”Steve饶有兴致地点点头，“我....”</p><p>“好的同学！！”Coulson一听到这话立马就凑了上去掏出一堆报名表直接塞到Steve怀里，“请填一下这张报名表！包括你的姓名性别院系班级学号寝室意向部门以及电话号码！！！面试的时候我们会短信通知你！一共有两轮面试！第一轮大多数人都能过这对你来说绝对不是问题！到时候我会通知你第二轮面试的时间地点！我相信以你这么俊的形象这么好的身材这么优秀的表现你一定能成功加入学生会的！！！”</p><p>“诶...谢，谢谢你。那个....你们要不也一起？”Steve朝两位一高一矮毫不搭调的门神挥舞那一沓厚厚的报名报，得到了回应：苦笑x2。</p><p>“好吧....我们也来填一下吧....”Tony耸耸肩，进校学生会反正也不是什么坏事儿，他么，爱去就去，不去就拜拜，反正嘛，有钱，任性咯。</p><p>“Bucky.....那个，如果你不想动的话，不如我帮你填......？”Steve小心翼翼地转过身询问棕发男生的意见，对方依然高冷地没有理他........</p><p>“好吧我还是先帮你填着吧.......好歹这是个机会......”Steve叹了口气掏出笔，在Coulson热切的注视下填完了表单。</p><p>“一共四份，好了，给你。”Steve拿着他们寝室四个人的表单交到Coulson手里，Coulson激动得热泪盈眶，大力握住他的手，喜悦之情溢于言表：“这位同学，我看你如此热心助人而且颇有英气，充满正义感，绝对是校会主席的绝佳人选！！等你在里边做了一段时间后我一定会推荐你当主席的！！哦我刚才好像忘了说，校学生会成员本来就是学生中的精英，而校学生会主席团则更是精英中的精英！校会主席团由校会主席及各部门部长组成，别称复仇者联盟，简称复联，在整个学校中发挥的作用非比寻常！请你一定要珍惜这次机会好好面试！务必将校学生会的精神传承下去！！”</p><p>“...........这就开始内定主席人选了.....还附带主席团呢........”Tony凑在Banner耳边蚊子似的嗡嗡嗡。</p><p>Banner默不作声地重重点头。</p><p>“嗯。我一定不会辜负你的期望！”Steve居然也被他说得燃了起来，对面的两位室友仿佛看见了他身后迸发出无数道“美帝主义好”的圣光........这位负责人真的是......很有眼光很有远见呢.......</p><p> </p><p>   “那我走啦！好好努力啊！！”Coulson临走前还用力拍了拍Steve的肩膀，Tony不知为何从他的眼神里看出了一丝不舍.......</p><p>   “诶，等一下——你的报名表！”Steve扬起手中那一叠厚厚的纸。</p><p>   “都是你的了！留下来作纪念吧！”Coulson朝他竖起了大拇指，亮闪闪的笑容简直......</p><p>    Tony和Banner都自觉地转过了身，毕竟还是自己的眼睛比较重要，对吧。</p><p> </p><p>神盾大学新生群内。</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：刚上来就就看到这么多消息，我是不是错过了什么？</p><p>姐就是帅：想多了，水群呢。来我现在通知一下，一年一度的扫楼活动已经开始，学校内各大社团组织已经开始招人，请大家谨慎选择。</p><p>好男人就是我：解释一下，扫楼就是那些社团组织的人员到你们寝室来安利你们进入他们的组织。比如今天的校学生会。</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：噢噢！我们全寝室都填了报名表！</p><p>姐就是帅：我也报了。我报的女生部。</p><p>内增高富帅：怎么还有女生部这种奇怪的部门....我报的外联部。我决定把外联部变成内联部。</p><p>绿色环保科研人：为啥变成内联部....？我报的学习部。</p><p>我要飞：一看就是学霸！等等——社团已经开始招新了？为什么我没拿到报名表？！（惊恐</p><p>好男人就是我：在老婆的建议（威逼）下报了新闻部。</p><p>姐就是帅：@我要飞　可能是还没到扫到你那里去吧，再等等，不急。</p><p>内增高富帅：@绿色环保科研人 因为我有钱。</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：我还没定报哪个部门....到时候去面试的时候再看吧....._(:з」∠)_ 然后我朋友也跟我一样。</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：那个人直接帮我填的外星交流与礼仪部........</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：哼，本王才不稀罕什么校学生会。</p><p>姐就是帅：好啦好啦，现在也不早了，个个都是夜猫子吗，还不睡？反正姐先去睡了。</p><p>好男人就是我：老婆晚安么么哒！！（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～</p><p>我是卧底：艹！混蛋@星条盾永不碎裂 什么时候上来的！人呢！站出来！</p><p>我是卧底：喂！！@星条盾永不碎裂 滚出来！</p><p>我是卧底：...............妈的怎么这么早就睡了............算了我也去睡觉好了，睡好觉有精力把这个混蛋打成辣条。（愤怒 （愤怒</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve在第二天上午上课的时候收到了一条短信。</p><p>  【亲爱的同学你好，感谢你报名参加校学生会的面试，面试共分两轮，第一轮面试将于后天晚上6:30—9：00在神盾大楼101教室举行，请务必准时到场。第一轮面试通过后，我们将继续短信告知第二轮面试的时间地点。祝好运！收到请回复。  ——校学生会】</p><p>   Steve偷偷瞄了一眼坐在他旁边的Bucky，Bucky果然也掏出手机，但只是瞟了一眼就把手机塞回了口袋。</p><p>   他不会不去吧.....Steve抿了抿嘴，不行，一定要争取到多和Bucky共事的机会，想尽办法也要把他拉进校学生会并和自己同一部门！Steve皱着眉头想了想，认认真真地编辑了一条短信。</p><p>   【复。请允许我代替我的朋友Bucky再复一个。他正在专心听课，没办法及时回短信，我替他向你们致以诚挚的歉意。不过我相信你们一定需要像他这样的人才。  Steve Rogers】</p><p>Steve把短信默念了两遍，觉得没什么问题，于是心满意足地按下了发送键。与此同时，Tony和Banner也早已回复了校学生会的短信，顺便打开了神盾大学新生群。</p><p>内增高富帅：刚刚收到了校学生会的短信，大家都回复了些什么啊？我回的“本壕造。”</p><p>绿色环保科研人：你真高冷啊，我回复的是“谢谢，了解。会准时到场！辛苦了。”</p><p>姐就是帅：哇哦，楼上真贴心！我回的是“姐知道了。”</p><p>好男人就是我：老婆老婆！我回的是“造了造了，我老婆也造了。”是不是很赞！</p><p>姐就是帅：靠！瞎发些什么鬼！下次再这样就分手！</p><p>好男人就是我：╥﹏╥ 老婆——不要啊啊——</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：我在吃鸡腿，没时间发你们那么长，我就发的“哦。”</p><p>我要飞：哇！没想到楼上居然是这么高冷的人？话说......那次之后我等了好久都没.....所以现在是你们都收到短信了可是我还没有拿到报名表的节奏....吗....._(:з」∠)_</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：哼，高冷如我是不会回复的。</p><p>姐就是帅：那是因为你压根儿没收到短信 = = 顺便@我要飞 那就是你回宿舍之前他们就已经扫完楼了，估计是你错过了，咱们下届有缘再见吧.......</p><p>    你们这些愚蠢的人类：你这蝼蚁！本王才不稀罕什么校学生会！</p><p>我要飞：What？！！............别理我我想静静..............（别问我静静是谁.....</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：诶诶，等下，不是应该回“复”吗？！你们怎么都回这些乱七八糟的....不合要求会不会被直接取消面试资格啊？以防万一你们还是赶紧回个“复”吧！</p><p>姐就是帅：.......................................</p><p>好男人就是我：...........................</p><p>内增高富帅：..................（扶额  我....我真不想承认我和这个人同一个寝室.....</p><p>绿色环保科研人：...........................其实这种解释也未尝不可啊.......不过.....真是一片好心呢.....</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：嗯！我觉得你说的很有道理！我马上去回“复”！谢谢了！</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：不用谢！应该的！（正义的光辉</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：......................（扶额 我....我真不想承认我有这么个傻X哥哥.....</p><p>内增高富帅：.............我还是不要解释为好......</p><p>姐就是帅：..........你不用解释...........（笑抽</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：我还帮Bucky也回了复，他在好好听课，他专心的样子特别好看，我好喜欢/// </p><p>内增高富帅：.....你真的有在听课吗.....</p><p>绿色环保科研人：你别光顾着看手机啊，不信你看下他，他一直盯着Bucky呢.......</p><p>我要飞：等等，你们现在坐在一起？</p><p>内增高富帅：诶吗！真的啊！妈呀这眼神........</p><p>绿色环保科研人：回复@我要飞：是的，我们四个坐在一排呢，上课中。顺序依次是：@星条盾永不碎裂 @눈へ눈 @我 @内增高富帅</p><p>姐就是帅：哦哟，两人挨着呢！好好把握机会啊~</p><p>内增高富帅：分享图片【 某人的眼神啊啧啧.jpg 】</p><p>绿色环保科研人：天.....你居然照下来了....</p><p>我要飞：那一大块阴影是什么？</p><p>绿色环保科研人：.................@内增高富帅 行行好，麻烦别把我照进去了好吗.....下次要照的时候提醒我一声，我把橡皮丢地上去.....捡个橡皮.....</p><p>内增高富帅：噢噢，抱歉，可这是最佳角度！</p><p>姐就是帅：yoooooooooooo话说照片的主人公咋突然就不出来了？</p><p>绿色环保科研人：（擦汗 一位在专心听课，另一位在专心地看这一位听课.....哪有时间刷手机....._(:з」∠)_ ★求你们忽略我吧忽略我吧忽略我吧......</p><p>姐就是帅：照片已右键。</p><p>好男人就是我：这痴情的眼神.......哦.....太让人感动了...一看就是真爱....（抹泪  可是被看的那位怎么貌似一点反应都没有....= = </p><p>我要飞：（蜡烛  何必说出来....</p><p>内增高富帅：（蜡烛 人类为什么要彼此伤害.....</p><p>绿色环保科研人：（蜡烛 君子动手别动口啊.......</p><p>姐就是帅：（蜡烛 痴情的男人哦......</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：（蜡烛 鸡腿真好吃~</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：（蜡烛 哼，为注孤生的人点蜡。</p><p>好男人就是我：（点蜡 虽然某人画风明显不对但我还是要表扬一下他这次没有破坏队形！还有老婆么么哒！我也是痴情的男人！</p><p>{ 好男人就是我 已被群主禁言 }</p><p>真维斯：Sir，照片需要处理掉吗？</p><p>内增高富帅：啊，这个.......哎，先别删吧，留个纪念嘛。诶，对照片的主人公实行屏蔽就好了，其他人可以看。</p><p>真维斯：好的Sir。已设置部分人可见，在此照片的权限中将@星条盾永不碎裂 @눈へ눈 列入黑名单。</p><p>内增高富帅：棒！（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～</p><p>真维斯：Sir，请不要当着这么多人的面秀恩爱，这会让他人感到不适。我先下了。（拜拜</p><p>内增高富帅：......真是个不解风情的家伙（抠鼻</p><p>姐就是帅：........别忘了@绿色环保科研人 也在啊....</p><p>绿色环保科研人：圈我干啥.....（笑抽</p><p>我要飞：贵圈真乱......_(:з」∠)_ 我还是匿了吧，为了我的眼睛......顺便也为我错过的报名表....（蜡烛</p><p>内增高富帅：喔喔喔！下课喽！走人走人！手动再见~</p><p> </p><p>下课铃响，Steve这才从对Bucky的凝视中回过神来，Bucky沉默地把书收进书包，站起身，单手把书包一提甩到肩上，棕色的长发微微一摆，看得Steve心头一颤。</p><p>“Bucky！！”Steve连忙把书胡乱一抹全塞进书包，连拉链都顾不得拉就匆匆地追了上去，“那个！我....嗯.....我帮你回复了校学生会的面试短信！嗯.....你看，校会的面试是在后天晚上，如果你一个人去的话肯定不太安全，我想....嗯...咱们可以一起去，这样的话要是半路出事也可以有个照应......你说是吧？”</p><p>Bucky快步走在前面，头也不回，像是没听到他说话似的，Steve则一直跟在后边絮絮叨叨，看得不远处的Tony和Banner连连叹气，真是心疼Steve。</p><p>两人维持着这么诡异的队形走到神盾食堂门口的时候，正遇上有不少同学在发传单卖安利。通常路过的人都是照单全收，然后找个小角落的垃圾桶默默地丢进去。</p><p>“同学，看看这个吧，校园十佳歌手大赛！”一个男生从手里厚厚一叠传单中抽出一张伸到Steve身边，Steve迅速扯过那张单子，继续快步跟上Bucky的脚步。</p><p>“同学，这周五有同性恋专题的讲座，有兴趣的话可以看一看！”Steve随手接过那人递过来的票，看也不看直接揣进兜儿里，忙着追上Bucky的步伐。</p><p>“同学，学车吗？来我们这里有专业的培训班，提前预定全部课时有8折优惠！”Steve懒得拒绝，直接简单粗暴地从那人手里抓了一大把名片捏在手心，目光和脚步始终紧随Bucky所在的方向。</p><p>经过一路艰辛的奔波，Steve终于跟着Bucky到了寝室，还没等Bucky放下书包找钥匙，Steve就抢先一步跨到门边上：“Bucky！我来！”</p><p>他打开门，Bucky瞟都没瞟他一眼，低着头走进去，把书包丢在桌子上，随手拿起桌上放着的一个面包。</p><p>“Bucky！”Steve一见他这样立刻就慌了，“你不吃午饭吗？中午吃这个不饱肚子的！你想吃什么？我现在就下去给你买——”</p><p>“就吃这个。”Bucky估计是这一路上被他叨叨烦了，干脆利落地打断了他，咬了口面包，顺便撕开一盒牛奶灌了一大口。</p><p>“嗯....可是....”Steve极力地劝导，“这....这不是一般早餐才.....”</p><p>“没吃早餐，这个是早餐。”Bucky嚼着面包含混不清地回答他，声音冷淡。</p><p>“诶！！”Steve瞪大眼睛，严肃起来，“Bucky！看来以后我得看着你好好吃早餐了！你这样怎么行，对身体不好！”</p><p>Bucky没理他，自顾自地继续吃。</p><p>Steve盯着他看了半分钟，投降似的叹了口气，将刚才拿到的一堆传单塞进了小小的垃圾桶。</p><p>“Bucky.....嗯....学生会的事情....你看，我们寝室都报了....你...你想去哪个部门？”Steve换了话题，试探性地问。</p><p>“.......我没报。”Bucky沉默半晌，吃完了半个面包才缓缓地回了这么一句。</p><p>“不，不用担心！我帮你报了！部门你可以自己选的，考虑一下——有文艺部，秘书处.....”</p><p>“没兴趣。”Bucky直接接过他的话茬，并且看样子不打算让他再继续唠叨下去。</p><p>Steve仿佛看见此刻的Bucky周身散发着 “让我做一个安静的美男子默默地把早饭当中饭吃好吗请不要打扰我飞升”的气息，于是识趣地闭上了嘴。</p><p>好死不死，Tony和Banner已经吃完了午饭，正在这时候拍着肚皮回来了。</p><p>“哟Steve，吃好了吗？”Tony放慢语调，露出一个意味深长的笑容。</p><p>“.....我不饿，倒是Bucky.......”话说到一半Steve就感觉到了一旁射来的透心凉心飞扬的目光，他立刻封嘴。</p><p>“啧啧，好啦，我可懒得管你们俩。”Tony还是很有自我保护意识的，他摊摊手一屁股压到床上，换来“吱呀”一声哑炮。“Shit！这床真该下岗了！”</p><p>“比起这个，你们还是好好想想后天面试的问题吧。”Banner倒是心宽，他动作利索地爬到了上铺，弄得整个床摇摇晃晃。Tony不禁抹了把冷汗，这特么要是哪天他想不开了一下子掉下来那赔的可是两条人命啊！！还是趁早换了好......</p><p>有钱，任性。不服你用钱来砸我呀。</p><p>Bucky吃完了面包和牛奶，还没等Steve冲上去说“Bucky我来帮你扔”，就已经精准地将它们丢进了垃圾桶内，让Steve只有把话憋回去的份儿。</p><p>Bucky似乎从来没有考虑过给Steve留点面子，他干完了他的事儿就默默地上床睡觉去了。Steve的心头涌上一股深深的挫败感，他低垂着脑袋爬到了上铺，没有注意到他下铺的人正眯着眼睛悄悄地看他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>面试的时间很快就到了。逗比四人组.....啊不是，壕，学霸，不再神秘但还是比较神秘的神秘人以及喜欢着这位神秘人的下届校学生会主席黑箱候选人，一起在食堂吃过了朴素的一餐晚饭后，手拉着手....不是，肩并着肩迈着整齐一致的步伐向神盾大楼走去，其高调且自带光环的举止引得路人们纷纷侧目。</p><p>“我说......这不太好吧？只是第一轮面试，咱们穿成这样...合适吗？”Banner悄悄捅了捅一旁的Tony，壕的小身板儿被他撞得歪了一下，所幸人家虽然高度不够但是气场和定力都有一米八，他及时地站稳了脚跟迈开大步若无其事地向前推进。</p><p>“这有什么！我们第一轮面试就应该与众不同，给对方留下深刻的印象！再说了，这套土豪金版金闪闪西装可是我大Stark公司独家打造的精品，限量四套，限时今晚，过了这村儿就没这店了，你可要学会珍惜！”Tony昂首挺胸，觉得自己的西装更加闪耀了。</p><p>“等等，限时四套我可以理解，但是限时今晚是怎么回事？”Steve作为一个节俭惯了的人，隐隐有种不祥的预感。</p><p>“噢，这套西装是专门为本次面试准备的，用完直接丢掉就好。”Tony豪放地把手一摊，“反正用过这次以后大概以后也没机会再穿了吧。”</p><p>“怎...怎么能这么浪费呢！”Steve皱起了眉头，低头看看自己身上闪着土豪金色的西装，暗暗感叹这西装虽然丑，但是看起来造价不菲啊！好歹花了这么多钱......就穿一晚上也太.....</p><p>“哎哟，这又不贵，咱们这四套加起来也就24万美金嘛，小意思小意思，就当我送给你们的见面礼啦！”Tony挥挥手，一句话吓得Steve差点直接就栽到地上去。</p><p>“这.....”Banner为难地挠了挠头，“这见面礼太贵重了....有点担待不起啊....”</p><p>“担待不起个鬼啊，你穿都穿上了跟我说担待不起= =”Tony撇撇嘴，Banner也哑口无言了。</p><p>“Rumlow......”Bucky突然轻飘飘地吐出一个陌生的名字。</p><p>“Bucky——”Steve下一秒就慌了，“怎么了Bucky！那个人对你做了什么！你欠他钱吗？没关系！！你放心！虽然我现在还很穷，但我一定会努力帮你还债的！！”</p><p>“给我打4万美金在卡上。”说罢，Bucky放下了手里的电话，完全不给电话那头的人回应的机会。</p><p>Steve目瞪口呆。</p><p>“等等，24万美金，咱们四个人，每个人应该是6万才对啊。”Banner托腮沉思。</p><p>“.....”Bucky默默地将手机摸出来，拨通电话，这次连那人的名字都懒得叫，“再打2万。”挂断了。</p><p>“....................”Steve仔细回想了一下，以前Bucky的家境确实比较优渥，但不至于出手阔绰到这地步吧？！而且他刚刚念的那个名字.....根本就不是他家里人啊.....</p><p>“哎呀都说不用给钱了嘛，行了行了，他一个人给就够了啊，你们俩就别掺和了。”Tony咂咂嘴，Steve还想说什么，结果被Banner的惊呼声打断。</p><p>“看！神盾大楼！”四个人齐齐抬头，看到那座威武雄壮高耸入云的建筑就近在眼前，他们脚踏的正是大楼底下的小广场，此时有不少人在楼里进进出出，有许多新鲜的面孔，一看就知道都是来面试的。</p><p>“咱们走！”B格明显高于其他人的无敌四人组雄纠纠气昂昂地迈进了神盾大楼，散发出的强大气焰轰退了方圆一米外的竞争者。</p><p>“你好，你们是来进行校学生会一面的吗？”站在101教室门口的女生倒是没被他们吓跑，她镇定地拿出一张表单递到四人面前，“请填一下这个表，待会儿该你们面试的时候依次进去就可以了。”</p><p>Steve填表单的时候犹豫了一会儿，还是在意向部门那一栏填了“文艺部”，然后顺带着把Bucky的那一部分也照着抄了一遍，Tony和Banner紧随其后，女生拿过表单扫了一眼，撇撇嘴，暗自吐槽了一下这几个人的字——</p><p>这个叫Steve的人显然是个典型的爱党爱国爱人民的资本主义好青年，这字刚劲有力，正气满溢，而且他还帮同学填写了表单，一看就是个乐于助人的好公民，至于他帮忙填写的Bucky同学.....看起来挺阴郁的，不怎么爱说话。下边几乎要飞起来的字属于Tony，看他的姓氏就知道是从Stark公司来的，如此壕放，风流洒脱。最后是Banner，这字写的如此工整，一看就是学霸类型，估计是个宅系的理科男，平时文静偶尔爆发，想想还有点小可爱呢！</p><p>“下一位面试者请进！”教室里传来声音，女生回过神来，向Steve做了一个邀请的姿势。</p><p>“啊，这么快就到我了吗！”Steve惊觉，扭头看向Bucky，后者正心不在焉地四处张望。“那个，我——我能不能和Bucky一起.....”</p><p>“抱歉，这次的面试是单人面试，不能两人一起。”女生干净了利落地回绝了Steve的请求。</p><p>“你去吧，我下一个。”Bucky突然开了口，他根本没有看Steve，倒像是随口一说。</p><p>Steve却像是得到了莫大的赦免和鼓励一般，喜悦之情溢于言表，Tony和Banner都能看到他眼里闪烁的光芒了。“没问题Bucky！等我的好消息！！”</p><p>校会主席的黑箱候选人深吸一口气，推开了门，偌大的教室里只坐了两个人，想必是面试官了。话说其中一个.....怎么看着有点眼熟呢？</p><p>“啊！我记得你！Steve Rogers！”那位看起来无比面熟的人激动地站起身，要不是旁边的女生冷静地拉住了他，估计他差点儿就冲上去和他握手了。</p><p>“是的，谢谢您的赏识。”Steve微微欠身，“我是Steve Rogers，很荣幸来到校学生会进行面试。”</p><p>“好，那么下面开始面试，你不要紧张，按照自己的意愿回答就好。”女生的声音很沉静。</p><p>“在学校这么多的社团中，你为什么选择了校学生会？”Coulson一脸期待地发问。</p><p>Steve认真地想了三秒钟，老老实实地回答：“因为你来我们宿舍扫楼的时候说，校学生会是个非常锻炼人的组织，我觉得加入校学生会既能提高自己的能力，也可以学着帮助别人，所以我选择加入你们。”</p><p>Coulson激动地连连点头，显然对他的回答十分满意，旁边的女生倒是不为所动，道出了第二个问题：“我看见你报的文艺部，你是有这方面的特长吗？可不可以展示一下？”</p><p>“Hill，别太为难他了，他只是个新生。”Steve听见Coulson悄悄地对旁边的女生说。</p><p>“嗯.....我会画画。”Steve眨眨眼，“可是我没有带作品来.......啊等等，我手机里好像有照片，不介意的话.....”他掏出手机走过去，正准备递给被称作Hill的女生，却被Coulson一把抢过。</p><p>“画的真好......”Coulson由衷地感叹，Hill凑过去，惊讶的表情浮上脸庞，她微微点头：“看得出来....这幅画是用爱创作出来的。”</p><p>那是一张素描，画的是一个小男孩儿，有点包子脸，萌萌的，很可爱。</p><p>Steve脸红了：“这个...这个是Bucky，他......他下一个面试。”</p><p>“好的Steve，第一轮面试到此结束，如果你通过了面试我们会短信通知你下一轮的面试时间和地点。”Hill礼貌地将手机归还给Steve，向他点头示意。</p><p>Steve友好地朝他们挥挥手，在Coulson万分不舍的目光下离开了教室。</p><p>“感觉怎么样？”刚一出门Steve就被室友们团团围住——其实也只有两名室友而已.....</p><p>“就两个问题，不难，按照自己的想法答就好了。”在Steve给出这条建议之前，Bucky就已经走进了教室。</p><p>此时的教室里，温度急剧下降，两位面试官都不由自主地打了个寒战，将自己的衣服裹紧了一些。</p><p>讲台上的人没有做任何自我介绍，只是把双手捅在口袋里，锐利的眼神扫过两人后就低下头，再没有看他们了。</p><p>“Bucky同学对吧，刚才面试的Steve有提到过你。”Coulson喝口水冷静了一下，在心里说这和Steve画的不一样啊.........然后才缓缓开口：“我想问问你，在学校这么多的社团中，你为什么选择了校学生会？”</p><p>“.....我没报名。都是他帮我写的。”沉默五秒后，Bucky嗓音低沉地回答。</p><p>“那...那你方便透露下你们俩的关系吗？你们好像......”Coulson的语气里带着几分急切。</p><p>“没什么关系。”Bucky干脆地打断他，又歪着脑袋想了想，“室友。”他补充这么一个词。</p><p>“你也报的是文艺部，有什么这方面的特长吗？”Hill问，她觉得他不像是会报文艺部的人。</p><p>“.....他帮我写的。我说了，我没报名。”Bucky似乎对面试失去了耐心，他丢下这句话后头也不回地走出了教室，留下Coulson和Hill在原地面面相觑。</p><p>“Bucky，结果怎么样？”Steve见Bucky面无表情地出来， 一脸紧张地迎了上去，却与他擦肩而过。</p><p>Steve站在原地急得直跺脚，眼看着Bucky一步步走远，又不能抛弃Tony和Banner，他前瞧瞧后看看，脑袋都快转晕了，Banner看他这样子，无奈地揉揉眼睛：“没事儿你去追他吧，Tony有我陪着呢。”</p><p>Steve向Banner投去感激的一瞥，随即朝Bucky的方向飞奔而去，带起一路烟尘。</p><p>此时教室内，Tony的面试正在进行中。</p><p>“在学校这么多的社团中，你为什么选择了校学生会？”Coulson盯着面前这位人富志不穷的新生。</p><p>“有钱，任性。”Tony骄傲地一扬下巴，觉得自己的气场一下子从一米八飙到了两米二。</p><p>“学生会可不是有钱就能进的。”Hill完全不买账，“你报的是外联部，那么请告诉我你的优势在哪里？”</p><p>“我的志向是把外联部变成内联部。”Tony挑眉，“我有钱，所以我们不需要拉外联，所有活动经费都会由我大Stark公司独家赞助——这主意不错吧？”</p><p>两位面试官显然是被Tony的回答吓到了，都瞪大了眼睛半分钟没吱声。</p><p>半晌，Coulson才点点头，示意面试结束，Tony哼着歌儿悠闲地晃了出去，Banner迈着沉稳的步子走进来，一看就比刚才嚣张的某壕靠谱。</p><p>Coulson和Hill仍然问的是同样的问题，Banner的回答谨慎得多，也正常的多。至少......至少不会让他们像刚才一样愣个半分钟了。</p><p>当Banner走出教室的时候，Tony正用一脸志在必得的表情看着他。</p><p>“嗨，我知道你对自己从来都有十足的自信心。”Banner笑道，“走吧，我们先回寝室，估计Steve他们一时半会儿还回不来呢。”</p><p>结果Banner的话给自己立了个flag。刚走出神盾大楼，两人便被一个高大的男生拦住了去路。这男人生得俊朗，虽也是金发碧眼，但却与众不同，一看就知道和他们根本不是同一个世界的人。</p><p>“打扰了，我初到这里还不认路，请问神盾大楼的101教室往哪里走？”男生低下头注视他们，几缕金色的发丝垂下来，看得两人的眼睛居然都有点发直了。</p><p>“嗯哼......就是我们身后这栋楼，进去右拐一直走到头的那个教室。”Tony不愧身经百战，率先回过神来指出了正确的道路。</p><p>“谢谢你们。”高大的男生礼貌地点头致意，绕过他们走进了神盾大楼。</p><p>“祝你好运咯！”Tony朝他的背影挥手。</p><p>“我会的！”那男生回过头比了一个胜利的姿势，笑得阳光灿烂。</p><p>“你还真是会与人交流。”Banner苦笑，在心里默默地将“与人交流”这四个字压缩成了“搭讪”这两个字。</p><p>“那是~......与他人舒适地交流是Stark家族最基本的社交礼仪之一。”Tony吸吸鼻子，“等等......”</p><p>“这味道......”Banner也猛吸几口气，眨眨眼睛，他转头看向Tony，从对方的表情中读出了自己此刻的心理。</p><p>两人对视五秒后，异口同声地说出了一个词语——“鸡腿？！”</p><p>他们并没有马上回去，而是顺带着熟悉了一下校园，优哉游哉地逛了大半圈。等他俩回到寝室的时候已经比较晚了，寝室里果然漆黑一片，但在Tony想要“啪”的一声把灯拍开之前，Banner迅速握住他的手并对他比了一个安静的手势。这时候他的眼睛才适应了黑暗，发现另一对儿居然已经躺好了——当然，是在各自的床上，大概是睡了。</p><p>两人默契地互相一点头，蹑手蹑脚地关上了门。</p><p>Banner习惯早睡，而Tony则窝在被子里，照例打开了神盾大学新生群，顺便翻了翻之前的聊天记录。</p><p> </p><p>姐就是帅：今天校会第一轮面试呢，我是第一个 ~</p><p>好男人就是我：呜呜呜.....老婆为什么一个人先去了....刚刚面试完出来_(:з」∠)_</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：啊！你不说我都忘了.....你等等啊，我晚饭还没吃.....</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：哼，就知道吃，真不知道那个校会有什么好，怎么这么受蝼蚁们的青睐。</p><p>我要飞：.........................（再见 （再见 （再见 （蜡烛</p><p>好男人就是我：心疼你。</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：呼....总算是追上了，他这次去了食堂旁边的快餐店吃宵夜。担心死我了。还以为他要去哪儿呢。</p><p>姐就是帅：你也别过度保护了，看来你也是面试完了的？</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：对。</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：我正在吃晚饭，马上去。</p><p> </p><p>   Tony看了一下最后这条发出的时间，正好是他们遇到那个金发碧眼高大男生的不久之前，他愈发肯定了自己之前的想法——看来真的无意中碰到了群里的外星朋友呢！那个人一定就是这位肯德基承包专业户了！如此观之，这一届的校学生会，想必是卧虎藏龙啊！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>学生会的面试结果很快就出来了。周四的早晨没有课，Tony睡饱了，满意地咂咂嘴，懒洋洋地翻了个身，在被窝里伸长了手臂一把抓过嗡嗡乱叫的手机，屏幕一亮显示有一条新的短信。</p><p>   【亲爱的同学你好，恭喜你进入学生会第二轮面试！面试将于明天7:00—9:00在神盾大楼233教室举行，请准时参加！神盾大学校学生会期待你的加入！】</p><p>“哦——我进第二轮面试啦！你们呢——”Tony拖长声线大声地向室友们征求意见。</p><p>“我今天早上收到了短信。”Banner放下手中的书——他比Tony起的早多了，在此之前他已经看了两个小时的书，“你真是舍得起来！”</p><p>“Bucky，你收到短信了吗？”Steve小声问，换来Bucky无声的摇头。</p><p>“明天晚上都面试了，今天还没收到短信，估计是没过的。”Tony在被子里摊摊手。</p><p>“Tony！”Steve拧了一下眉头，“也许是他们短信发的比较晚，Bucky还没收到呢！”</p><p>“拜托——你动动脑子行吗Steve，这短信一看就是群发的，哪有什么先后问题.....不信你核对一下咱们仨收到短信的时间！”Tony说着把手机直接抛了过去，落在Steve怀里，Banner也配合地把手机递向对面。</p><p>Steve认真地反复看了几个来回.....嗯....好像.....好像确实是同时发的.....</p><p>“呃......”Steve尴尬地把手机还给原主们，“那Bucky......”</p><p>“反正我也没打算去。”Bucky小声说，“我已经加了其他的社团。”</p><p>“诶！！Bucky？”Steve惊讶地睁大眼睛——Bucky加了其他的社团？什么时候？还是“已经”？那岂不说明......他早就成为社团的一员了？“是什么社......”</p><p>“........纹身社。”Bucky这次倒是没有遮掩，反而主动透露了信息。</p><p>“哦？那个全校唯一一个跨校社团么？”Tony一下子来了精神，猛地从床上弹起来，冲Bucky挑挑眉，“看不出来你挺厉害的嘛！不过我一见到你就觉得你应该加这个社团。”他说着瞟了一眼Bucky左臂上复杂的纹身。</p><p>“什么？”Steve满脸写着“卧槽你们在说什么为毛我啥都不知道啊求真相”的表情。</p><p>“纹身社，顾名思义，每一位社员都是纹身爱好者，他们身上会有各种各样的纹身，只要你能想到的——甚至更多的是你想不到的纹身，应有尽有。这是进入纹身社最基本的要求。”Tony立刻开启了科普模式，“纹身社是我们大学和隔壁的海德拉大学唯一一个联合社团，也就是说，这个社团里，既有神盾大学的人，也有海德拉大学的人——懂了吗？”Tony得意地问。</p><p>“哦！”Steve恍然大悟，“原来Bucky加入了这么厉害的社团吗！”</p><p>“另外补充一点，我们大学和海德拉大学的关系非常微妙。两所大学分分钟会杠上，但是外人总觉得这两所大学是基友大学。我们大学对海德拉大学通称‘嗨爪大学’，而他们最喜欢叫我们‘神棍大学’。”Banner非常适时地为Tony作了补充。</p><p>Steve重重地点了点头，并暗暗为Bucky加入了纹身社而感到自豪，可惜的是他是个保守的人，并没有纹过身，所以加不了这个社团了。不过既然Bucky已经加入了这么好的社团，不加校会大概也情有可原了——虽然他还是挺希望Bucky加入校学生会的。</p><p>“好啦好啦，科普时间完毕！”Tony伸了个懒腰，“话说回来，我倒是对校会主席团挺感兴趣的。”</p><p>“噢，复仇者联盟吗。”Banner笑道，“不会是因为这名字起的霸气吧？”</p><p>“嗯，不过这只是原因之一。”Tony似乎并不打算否认，“当然最主要的还是因为我觉得像我这么优秀的人天生就应该加入最牛B的组织。”</p><p>“如果真有实力的话，加入复联肯定没问题。”Steve认真地说。</p><p>“哎，你看，未来的校会主席都这么说了，那我就放心啦！估计到时候复联就咱们这一圈咯！”Tony笑嘻嘻的，优哉游哉地又躺回了床上。</p><p>“Tony！别开玩笑！”Steve抿了下嘴唇，“不能这么快就下定论，主席可不是随便说一下就能当的，主席团也不是想进就能进的，必须要有强烈的责任感和足够的能力。而且这学校里有才能的人可不止我们几个。”</p><p>“最后一句话我同意！”Tony转转眼珠，“好啦，让我再睡一会儿，为明天的校会面试养精蓄锐！不要打扰我。”</p><p>Banner摇摇头，转过身拿起书继续读起来，Steve则默默地思考Bucky加入纹身社的事情，至于Bucky........他一直摆弄着他随身带着的小刀，尽管这一直被Steve视为危险物品，但他从来都是刀不离身。天知道是为什么！</p><p>周五傍晚。</p><p>在去校会面试之前，Steve至少回了三次寝室，每次间隔不到3分钟，每次都是刚刚走到楼下就又跑了上去，每次都采用的是同样的借口“啊对不起我有东西忘在寝室了”，每次Tony和Banner都拦不住他，最后他们终于明白了Steve所谓的“忘在寝室”的“东西”不是别的什么，而是指的Bucky。</p><p>好室友归好室友，但忍耐终究还是有限度的。在Steve第4次想要上去跟Bucky再强调点什么注意事项的时候，Banner的变身模式被触发了。俗话说得好，事不过三，你Steve Rogers可是第四次犯事，简直不能忍！还让不让人好好面试了？！</p><p>“等，等一下Banner——Tony！我.....”Steve被愤怒的Banner揪着衣领直接拖走了，Tony跟在后面一脸无辜地对他做出一个无比同情的表情，Steve知道他想说什么——谁叫你不听劝跑上去那么多次，早就告诉你惹怒Banner准没好事儿，你看，成了吧？多向我学学～</p><p>Steve翻了个白眼——你也没好到哪儿去，照你这嚣张的个性，总有一天Banner会从床上跳下来打你，看你信不信吧！劝你收敛点，守点规矩，总归是有好处的！</p><p>Tony双手抱臂，故意绕着弯子优哉游哉地显示自己有多么自由——至少现在惹怒他的是你不是我哦！看你对Bucky担心成那样.......Bucky哪有那么弱，你看他又是纹身又是随身带刀的，不管从哪一点看都不像是需要你保护的人，我看他保护你还差不多......</p><p>两人就这么无声地打了一路嘴炮，直到他们到了233号教室门口，Banner才终于消了怒气，松开了Steve。</p><p>“抱歉抱歉，我太激动了，我为我粗鲁的行为道歉。”冷静下来的Banner又恢复了之前温和的状态，愧疚地向Steve低下了头。</p><p>“不不不，没有，是我给你们添麻烦了！我不该总是上去，弄得咱们这么急急忙忙的，可是我真的很担心Bucky.......”Steve也算是意识到自己给室友们造成了多大的困扰，虽然他完全是老老实实认错，认认真真不改。</p><p>“老婆老婆！你刚才的表现真是帅呆了！”——等下！这画风突变是怎么回事？！</p><p>伴随着门开的声音，红发披肩的女生英姿飒爽地从233号教室走了出来，步伐坚韧有力而不失轻快，周身都散发着“姐是总攻不服来战”的气场，一男生紧随其后，眼里满满的全是爱慕之光，刚才强力打断384寝室两位室友相互道歉气氛的溢美之词就出自他之口。</p><p>前•牛B三人组的光辉已经被这位红发女生一扫而光，他们的目光随着那女生一直到了楼梯口，而她从来没有回过头，甚至一句话都没有说，而且貌似看都没看到他们三个。</p><p>难道说.........</p><p>同一寝室的三人默契程度在此时达到了顶峰。</p><p>这次是多人面试，三个人同时进行，所以耗时比第一次面试少，三个人在里边待了不到十分钟就出来了。刚一出来Steve便马不停蹄地奔向寝室，Tony和Banner对视一眼表示习惯就好，随他吧~ 随他吧。</p><p>Steve在寝室看到Bucky安然无恙才算是放了心，Tony和Banner不久也回来了，寝室的四个人正式到齐，于是他们再次颇有默契地齐刷刷地拿出手机，低头看看群里有没有什么新消息，看着看着顺便也忍不住水了起来。</p><p> </p><p>姐就是帅：面试完啦！感觉非常不错！爽！</p><p>好男人就是我：老婆最棒！简直帅呆了！</p><p>内增高富帅：等等！上面的憋走！（尔康手</p><p>好男人就是我：你想干什么！虽然你有钱！但我是有老婆的人！我是不会屈从于你的！！</p><p>绿色环保科研人：.............................（捂脸 （扶额</p><p>内增高富帅：= = 我也是有家室的人好吗，我只是觉得你的语气.....你今天是和@姐就是帅 一起面试的吧？我看到你们了。</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：我也是，在233寝室门口。</p><p>绿色环保科研人：那时候我们刚到不久，你们正好出来。红头发的女生在前，她后边那个男生应该就是@好男人就是我 了吧。（偷笑</p><p>姐就是帅：喔，原来门口那三个人是你们啊。没打招呼真是可惜。</p><p>内增高富帅：嗯哼，你居然看到我们了？</p><p>姐就是帅：.......我没长眼睛吗那么大的两个人我看不见？放心，你还没有矮到我看不见的程度。</p><p>内增高富帅：╰（‵□′）╯ <br/>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：哇哦，你们都碰到了吗！怎么我一个人也没见着呢.......</p><p>绿色环保科研人：不，其实我们也见过。</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：什么？！</p><p>内增高富帅：喔，确实是的，第一次面试的时候我们在神盾大楼前碰到一个问路的人——我猜那是你。</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：嗯我好像确实是找人问过路，因为那天我刚吃完鸡腿就去面试了，所以我有印象。我不知道该往哪儿走，正好看见有两个人从大楼里走出来就顺便问了他们一下，其中一个真的好矮啊，我几乎低头90度才看到他呢。</p><p>绿色环保科研人：..........................那我们确实是见过面了。</p><p>内增高富帅：你们........！！（壕•生气值up</p><p>绿色环保科研人：呃虽然很不想说，但我必须得补充一句，我是高一点的那个。然后楼上当时和我在一起，嗯。</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：啊！幸会幸会！原来我们早有一面之缘！吾友！下次见面一定好好畅谈，给你们带阿斯加德的特产来！</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：哼，见到几只蝼蚁有什么可开心的，不就是面基吗，本王才不稀罕。</p><p>姐就是帅：啧啧，某人又开始吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸了。</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：本王才不跟你们这群蝼蚁一般见识。</p><p>我要飞：（让我安静地刷一下存在感然后再默默地潜下去吧........</p><p>눈へ눈：我也没有加。<br/>我要飞：？！</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：哦，居然出现了一只和本王一样聪明的蝼蚁？</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：可是@눈へ눈　加入了超级厉害的社团！！</p><p>姐就是帅：诶哟这语气简直了．．．．．．</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：哼哼哼，@눈へ눈　你，要不要加入本王的大军？看你是个聪明点的蝼蚁，本王说不定会重用你呢。</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：你休想打他的主意！他不会跟你走的！！</p><p>我是卧底：妈的，你也别想打他的主意！</p><p>我要飞：卧槽！出现了！！</p><p>内增高富帅：（喝茶 （嗑瓜子 又有好戏看了。</p><p>绿色环保科研人：虽然很不道德，但还是坐等。</p><p> </p><p>好男人就是我：两个男人之间的斗争又开始了。</p><p>姐就是帅：来来来，上回没撕爽的咱今儿继续哈。</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：等一下！我不是那个意思啊！</p><p>我是卧底：你不是哪个意思？你别以为你跟他一个寝室就能怎样，你要是敢动他一根指头试试看？</p><p>内增高富帅：你想多了，他动的怎么可能只是一根指头。</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：等...（捂脸 你们都在想些什么，不要乱说啊！</p><p>我是卧底：哼，告诉你，他是不会去校学生会的，更不会去什么复仇者联盟，现在他已经和我是一个社团的人了。我会随时告诉他注意点的。</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：什么.......可是！可是我并没有恶意！请你相信我！</p><p>我是卧底：老子凭什么信你！</p><p>内增高富帅：看不下去了看不下去了！！！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻ 你们能不能敬业一点！吵着吵着话题就歪了，尤其是@星条盾永不碎裂 每次都是你岔开的话题！</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：.....怪我咯。</p><p>绿色环保科研人：顺毛顺毛，大家不要吵嘛，和平，和平。</p><p>我要飞：←_←刚才是谁说坐等看好戏来着的......</p><p>内增高富帅：好了好了不瞎扯了，我们这次说点正事。你们有哪些人是相加校会主席团的？来通报一下！</p><p>我要飞：匿了。（再见</p><p>绿色环保科研人：你对这个问题还真是执着。</p><p>姐就是帅：姐当然是要加入复联的人。</p><p>我要飞：跟随老婆的步伐！</p><p>内增高富帅：@绿色环保科研人 不是执着，只是好奇而已，顺便做个调查，也算是帮帮咱们某位不上心的室友。</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：我也会努力加入主席团。</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：有鸡腿就加，没鸡腿免谈。</p><p>姐就是帅：@我要飞 其实你不用心塞的，一年后学生会换届选举，同时会组建新的校会主席团，你那时候再去报名，如果足够优秀的话是可以直接竞选进主席团的。</p><p>我要飞：！！！真的吗！！！感谢！激动！我一定好好准备！（瞬间燃起希望之火</p><p>我是卧底：哼，今天暂且放过你。</p><p>姐就是帅：（撇嘴 真是没趣，姐去睡了。</p><p>好男人就是我：老婆晚安！我也一起睡啦！</p><p> </p><p>    Steve关了手机爬上床，在他们刚才水群水得不亦乐乎的时候，Bucky早就在下铺捂上被子蒙头睡觉了。Steve爬到一半停下来，又探头下去瞄了Bucky几眼，想帮他把被子扯下来一点，他在梯子上维持着这个姿势犹豫再三，最终还是没有那么做，只是咬着嘴唇垂下眼睛，一声不响地在上铺躺下了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>后面的日子逐渐步入正轨，Steve等人也陆陆续续接到了校学生会的通知，基本上去二面的人都通过了面试，正式成为了校学生会的一员。</p><p>而自从进入大学以来，寝室里四个人对待大学课程的态度可谓是天差地别。</p><p>我们先来看看一身正气的资本主义好青年Steve Rogers同学。他每节课必到，从不缺勤，尽管多数老师都不点名，但他依然十分自觉，上课认真听讲，工整地做好笔记，还顺带着帮同寝室的Bucky同学也抄了一份。Steve上课从来不打瞌睡，不过走神的时候他倒是有——比如无意中看见Bucky低头时垂下来的发梢，他会盯着那微卷的棕发发愣，一愣就愣过了剩下的大半节课。</p><p>那么接下来我们看看造成Steve同学走神的“罪魁祸首”Bucky Barnes同学。作为转校生，Bucky并没有表现出已经完全融入新集体的倾向，他偶尔会在走到教室的前一秒消失，但不知何时又会神不知鬼不觉地出现在教室的最后一排，弄得Steve心神不宁。即使是在课上，他也会毫无顾忌地拿出随身携带的小刀在手上灵活地摆弄，或转或抛，其帅气程度秒杀了教室里一众转笔装B的男生。当他觉得课程无聊时，他通常旁若无人地趴在桌子上悄无声息地睡过去，而当老师讲课的声音扰乱了他睡眠的时候，他甚至会无视其他所有人惊讶的目光，甩上背包直接走人，任凭Steve劝也劝不动，拉也拉不住，在座位上急得满头大汗。他走路时习惯低着头，把双手插在口袋里，步伐轻快，据说这样能够有效地避免卖安利的同学将各种奇怪的表单塞到自己手里。.......什么？你担心Bucky走了以后老师突发奇想要点名？没关系，老师又不知道走的是谁，反正Steve会帮他应的嘛。啥？笔记？哎呀上边不是说了嘛，Steve已经帮他抄好一份啦——可是有时候Steve对着他一发呆，笔记就不完整了啊！——这个时候.......年轻人，不要慌，美国好室友，你，值得拥有——</p><p>作为寝室里当仁不让的首席大学霸，Bruce Banner同学可谓是活动的百科全书。他不仅做到了Steve同学的专必公必节节必到，还做到了专选公选课课必选，严格遵循“三不”原则——不参瞌睡不开小差不玩手机，每节课的笔记做得比老师的讲义还全，有时候甚至会当堂淡定地指出老师讲错的地方，引来一众崇拜的目光。作为一只文理双修的学霸，Banner同学下课后常去的地方除了寝室外只有两个——一个是图书馆，一个是实验室。区别在于，去图书馆的时候通常是Banner一人，而去实验室的时候，他还会拉上他的土豪基友Tony。</p><p>土豪Tony Stark是有钱有颜有志向的新时代好同学。他偶尔逃课，从来不写笔记，但这并不妨碍他成为一只学霸，谁叫此壕天资聪颖机智过人呢！热衷于各种实验研发的他日常最大的乐趣就是和Banner一起泡实验室，两人有时这么一待就是一整天。当然，Tony最近在思考重整寝室的事情，寝室里老旧的上下铺每次在Banner爬上去时就会发出令人心悸的嘎吱嘎吱声，还会节奏不规律地摇摇摆摆，逼得Tony冒着冷汗站在床边上，直到床完全稳定下来了才敢坐上去，有时候他在下铺轻轻一翻身，床板也会吱吱呀呀地叫唤，仿佛连他的小身板都承受不住。Tony觉得再这么下去，承受不住的就该是他了。这破学校真是抠门儿，连个床都不给个好点的。而现在的问题不是寝室该不该翻新——翻新是肯定的，就看是仅仅他们寝室翻新还是干脆壕放一点把这一片都翻新算了。Tony Stark正在为这个问题纠结不已。</p><p>目前为止寝室里的几位进到各自的部门也有一段时间了，他们与校学生会其他部门的成员相处融洽，尤其是和事先在群里已经认识的“姐就是帅”Natasha Romanova及其男友“好男人就是我”Clint Barton，还有外星友人“我要承包这里所有的肯德基”Thor关系甚好。<br/>此外，Steve还养成了晨跑的好习惯，他在某天晨跑时遇见了一位名叫Sam Wilson的黑人同学，两人相谈甚欢，经验证此人就是群里的“我要飞”，Steve惊讶之余顺便慰问了一下他，在得知他想加入校会实践部之后，校会主席黑箱候选人便鼓励他下次换届选举的时候直接报名竞选实践部部长，Sam的内心大受鼓舞，表示一定好好努力，绝不辜负Steve的期望。两人还约定以后每天一起晨跑。</p><p>Look，一切都是那么和谐而美好.....</p><p>才怪呢！要是这么安定和平那还叫大学生活吗！</p><p>这天下午6:30下课，384寝室的四人照例结伴而行，当他们到达最后一个路口时，一位卖安利的女生突然勇敢地窜出来将传单拍在了走在最前面的Steve手里，一行人被打了个措手不及，Steve只好接下，没想到这事儿还没完，卖安利的同学趁着Steve他们还没反应过来，赶紧进行第二波攻势。</p><p>“同学你看！”卖安利的女勇士指着Steve手上捏着的粉色传单侃侃而谈，“这是我们女生部推出的新活动——契约情侣！为期一周的情侣实践，助你收获一份美丽的爱情！报名的时间长达一个月，你可以自己参加，也可以全寝室一起报名！如果你有喜欢的人但是不敢开口的话，也可以让他报名参加我们的活动并在备注中注明！我们可以为你创造机会！机不可失时不再来，报名表就在这个单子的反面，你可以填好后交给女生部的部员，也可以发送电子版到校会女生部的邮箱！报名吧同学！勇敢地追求属于自己的爱情！”</p><p>“啊....噢噢，好....好的！”Steve艰难地吃下了这份安利，但还没有完全消化，“我，我回去再考虑考虑........”话是这么说，可是一回到寝室，Steve的重点就完全变了。</p><p>“Banner和我去一趟实验室，我们昨天的实验还有一点没做完，晚上就你和Bucky一起吃吧。”Tony一副“Steve我懂你快叫我神助攻”的表情。</p><p>Steve心领神会地点点头，转过身：“Bucky，你想吃.......”后边的话消失在空气里，Steve瞪大了眼睛，Bucky的座位上空无一人。</p><p>“Bucky ？！！”Steve背后冷汗倏倏地冒，“Bucky呢？！”</p><p>“Steve你先冷静一下！”Banner一边沉着地说，一边努力回忆着，“我记得刚才咱们进寝室的时候Bucky好像就不在。”</p><p>“对哦.....”Tony随声附和的同时也认真回想了一下，“我记得.....啊对了，我们当时不是被那个发传单的拦下了吗！还在那里停留了好长时间.......那个时候......他大概是那个时候离开我们的！之前他是一直跟在最后边的不是吗！”</p><p>“天.....”Steve痛苦地捂住眼睛，“都怪我.....我把Bucky弄丢了.....我就不该让他一个人走在最后边...我....我应该——”</p><p>“行了Steve，别自责了！”Banner预感到再这么下去Steve大概会叨叨一晚上，必须将这种趋势扼杀在摇篮之中，“有这后悔的功夫倒不如现在就去找找他，如果天色再晚的话恐怕你后悔都来不及了！”</p><p>这招够狠，果真凑效，不愧是首席大学霸，手段就是高明！Steve觉得他说的在理，于是瞬间拨开二人夺门而出，剩下Tony和Banner两人面对着面干瞪眼。</p><p>“So.....你觉得他会去哪儿找？”Tony把手捅到口袋里，晃了晃身子。</p><p>“我不知道。”Banner耸肩，“我觉得他根本就没想好去哪儿找，毕竟Bucky走的时候不声不响，咱们都没注意到，也不知道他去了哪里。不过.....不过但愿他能在门禁之前回来吧。在此之前......我们还有个问题没解决。”</p><p>“嗯？啥？”</p><p>“是先吃饭还是先去实验室？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve跑到楼下直接冲到了操场，在习惯性地跑了两圈后......咦等等！我不是来找Bucky的吗.....怎么一不小心开始跑起来了？一定是晨跑给跑习惯了......Steve停下来挠挠头，可是Bucky会去哪里呢？没有任何线索，他甚至连Bucky是什么时候走的都不知道——还是Tony推断出Bucky是在他们被拦下来吃安利的时候走掉的。</p><p>   没头绪，焦躁。Steve环顾四周，这时候天色已经暗下来了，路灯亮着。都这么晚了，Bucky要是出事了怎么办？Steve越想越急，越急越焦虑，憋得实在没办法了，只好在群里发了条求助信息，群里的大家都分散在不同的地方，总该有人会看到Bucky的吧。</p><p>神盾大学新生群内。</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：急疯了！急疯了！有人看见@눈へ눈 吗！<br/>内增高富帅：我用我的身高保证这人是真的急疯了....要不是没给他装定位我早就要@真维斯 帮我查了.......</p><p>绿色环保科研人：他失踪的时间大约是下午6:45左右。</p><p>我要飞：呃....我正在去上晚课的路上，目前我所在的区域没看见他。</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：没看到....他总不可能跑到外星部来吧....进外星部可是要出示外星证件的......</p><p>真维斯：@内增高富帅 Sir，其实没装定位我也可以调出监控录像来查，只不过工作量比较大而且不太靠谱，要试试吗？</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：试试试！无论用什么方法请一定试一试！！</p><p>内增高富帅：随他吧——随他吧——♪</p><p>真维斯：好的Sir，有消息我会提示的。先下了。</p><p>姐就是帅：嗯....虽然我没看到他，但是我听说最近是社团聚餐的热门期。有很多社团在这时候组织社员出去聚餐。说不定是聚餐去了，他不是加了那什么社吗？哦对了，顺便为我们女生部的活动打个广告，大家都可以去报名参加一下契约情侣呀~说不定能找到自己喜欢的另一半哦！</p><p>好男人就是我：老婆！我爱你！！</p><p>{ 好男人就是我 已被群主禁言}</p><p>我要飞：目前我还是决定以学业为重，就暂不参加了.....</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：@你们这些愚蠢的人类 底迪底迪！这个好有意思啊！我们一起参加吧！</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：= = 真是低俗。本王才不会参加这么没有档次的活动！</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：底迪——你不爱我了吗！！</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：（再见 （再见 </p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：那...那好吧....（咬手帕 @姐就是帅 鸡腿也可以参加吗？</p><p>姐就是帅：.....对不起这个活动仅限人类或者是外星人........我们还没有重口到让人和鸡腿谈恋爱......</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：等一下等一下！话题不对啊！我们明明是在说@눈へ눈 在哪儿的问题啊！</p><p>姐就是帅：噢噢，不小心偏题了抱歉。不过我还是猜他是聚餐去了，只要你能找到他们聚餐的地点.....</p><p>真维斯：@星条盾永不碎裂 先生，调出的监控录像表明，您要找的@눈へ눈 先生已于7:00出了校门并右拐，此后便不在监控范围内。</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：？！！他出了学校？！天啊最近外边可不怎么太平！</p><p>绿色环保科研人：其实我认为这在意料之中。第一，社团聚餐一般不会选在校内食堂，第二，他加入的是跨校社团，更不可能只在某一个学校内聚集。所以我的判断是，他们会选择距离两所学校都不太远的某一家餐厅，或者是烤肉店。那么多人聚在一起，找到应该不算太难，而且我们学校附近能吃的餐厅也就那么几家。你每家都跑一遍，总能找到的。</p><p>我要飞：我在精神上支持你！</p><p>内增高富帅：我只能帮你到这儿了，谢啦 @真维斯</p><p>真维斯：不用谢，Sir。</p><p>姐就是帅：别看手机了！赶紧滚去找他啊！</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：谢谢大家！我出发啦！</p><p>Steve得到众人的提示后，便马不停蹄地赶到了校门口，右拐，那里连着开了三家餐厅，都是口碑比较好的，也就是Banner所说的“能吃的餐厅”，他横下一条心来，风风火火地一口气将三家店全部扫完，可是除了多闻了几道不同的饭香味儿之外没有任何收获——其实也算不上完全没收获，毕竟他在扫第二家餐厅的时候顺便买了个汉堡吃。</p><p>心灰意冷的Steve Rogers在寒风中裹紧了自己的衣服，三家餐厅都扫过了，再往前走一段就是海德拉大学。难道真要他潜进海德拉大学去寻找Bucky吗？</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈！终于能出来聚餐了！平时咱们都不在一个学校，不好活动，以后要常出来吃饭啊！”</p><p>“干杯干杯！今天首次聚餐，不醉不归啊！”</p><p>寒风带着音讯灌入Steve的耳膜，Steve眼睛一亮，往前走了一小段，在丁字路口循着声音往左瞧，正看到不远处一堆人围着桌子坐成一圈，人手一瓶啤酒，随着一声响亮的“Cheers！”一饮而尽。</p><p>Steve看得清清楚楚，Bucky就坐在他们中间，正对着他的位置。Bucky喝完那瓶啤酒后眼神有点恍惚，他那满是纹身的左臂像是忽然失了气力，酒瓶被重重地摔在桌上，伴随着脆响溅起一桌的玻璃渣，引得众人一阵惊呼。</p><p>“你们先聊，我带他去那边坐会儿。”他旁边的男人站起身，一脚踢开椅子，拉着他的手臂把他拖起来。</p><p>“怎么啦，Bucky，Rumlow。”看样子是背对着Steve的那个男人开了口，“你们俩不是挺能喝的嘛，这才一瓶就不行啦？别扫兴好不好！”</p><p>“他最近身体不好，得少喝点。大不了待会儿我来陪你们喝。”男人低沉的嗓音将轻浮的空气硬生生地压了下去，刚才带着点挑衅语气的家伙立刻缩了缩脑袋，认命似的点点头，“好吧，这可是你说的。”他小声嗡嗡。</p><p>男人扶着Bucky走到稍远的空桌子边上，这就离Steve更近了一些，Steve生怕自己被发现，迅速将身子缩回来贴紧墙壁，听到他们坐下的响动后才悄悄探出脑袋。两人坐在离他最近的一张桌子旁，背对着他，男人的手绕过Bucky的脖子搭在他的肩膀上。Bucky低着头不说话，只是一个劲儿地喘气。</p><p>Steve的手不由自主地抓紧了墙壁，动作僵硬得像是要从上边抠下一块砖来。Rumlow....他记得这个名字，之前去校会面试的时候Bucky给这个人打过电话，直接找他要了6万美金。莫不是这家伙....欠Bucky钱？！</p><p>“又头疼了？”Rumlow揉了揉Bucky的脑袋，“记起来什么没有？”</p><p>“Rumlow.....”约摸过了五秒钟，Bucky似乎才缓过来一点，“我想我认得他。”</p><p>“你是说那个一直缠着你的室友？”Steve都能感觉到Rumlow说话的时候正在皱眉，“别因为他之前说你们认识你就真的信了。我不觉得那家伙安了什么好心。”</p><p>Steve差点打了个喷嚏，但他拼命忍住了——他可是在偷听，不能被发现。紧接着他便听到了自己的名字，弄得他心头一紧。</p><p>“Steve.....”Bucky沉默了一会儿，“我对他有印象。我记得一个金发的男生，和他差不多的样子，但比他瘦弱很多。很久以前.....在我小时候，也许.....我不太记得了——”他往Rumlow那边偏了一点，右手抵住额头，很努力地在回忆。</p><p>Steve抑制住自己快要突破天际的心跳，是的，Bucky不记得他了，但是他依然潜藏在Bucky心底最深处的地方，正等待着Bucky自己将这份记忆一点一点地挖掘出来。</p><p>“好吧....随你怎么想。但在你恢复记忆之前我都得好好监护你。”Rumlow咂咂嘴，“谁要我倒霉摊上你这么个麻烦的家伙呢。”</p><p>“你不用监护我。”Bucky仰起头，掏出兜里的小刀灵活地在指尖转了一圈，停下来的时候刀锋正对着男人的鼻尖。“我会保护好我自己，我不需要任何人的监护。”</p><p>“听着，Winter。”Rumlow用一根手指轻轻拨开那把小刀，“我知道这一点。但是你毕竟记忆还不完整，而且头痛常常在折磨你，所以.....”</p><p>“我不想这样，Rumlow。我已经上大学了，别再把我当孩子扣在身边。还有，你并不比我大多少。”Bucky盯着他。</p><p>“他妈的老子当初真不该大半夜的无证驾驶。”Rumlow骂了一句，妥协似的叹了口气，“我警察倒是逃过了，却没能逃过你。”</p><p>过了一会儿，他又问：“那个Steve Rogers最近怎么样？”</p><p>“.....没怎么样。”Bucky收回小刀，“只不过现在每次看到他......就会有种熟悉的感觉，而且越来越强烈。”</p><p>“不要过度保护我，Rumlow。”Bucky补充道，“我们毕竟不在同一所大学。我很感激你在我完全失忆的那段时间里照顾我，但你得给我时间让我慢慢想起来，总有一天我会想起来我是谁，以前都和谁一起经历过什么。你叫我Winter，但他一直坚持叫我Bucky。我想我现在对后者的感觉更加清晰一些，所以进社团的时候我填的是这个名字。”</p><p>“其实.....其实我一直不知道你叫什么。”Rumlow摊开手掌，做了一个坦白的姿势，Steve捕捉到Bucky面部表情轻微的变化，他知道Bucky在吃惊。“那是冬天——我把你撞了的时候正是冬天，外边下着雪。你当时都没带东西在身上，所以我根本不知道你是谁。等我把你送进医院了，医生问你名字的时候，我情急之下才直接用了Winter来称呼你.......直到现在。”</p><p>“那之后我本想问你的名字。”Rumlow继续说，“可你知道你醒来以后第一句话是什么吗？——‘我是谁？’.......所以我也懵了，干脆将错就错叫你Winter吧。后面的事.....你都知道了。”</p><p>“那也就是说，我.....我是Bucky.....？”Bucky喃喃自语，躲在墙后半蹲着的的Steve鸡啄米似的频频点头。</p><p>“也许吧。估计那个Steve Rogers叫了你那么久，你早就自动默认了。但........”Rumlow还想说什么，却被Bucky用食指按住了嘴唇。</p><p>“我知道你要说什么。但现在别再用这一套了。我是个独立的人，Rumlow。我不会和任何人亲近，但我也得学着去和人接触。我正在记起一些事情，也许它们和Steve Rogers真的有关系。我愿意冒这个险去试试，况且他给我的感觉不坏。”</p><p>“好吧，随你。”Rumlow的语气里仍然带着点不甘心，“反正你的医疗费什么的我都差不多付完了，加上上次你找我要的6万刚好还清，我也不欠你什么。不过我还是会盯着你的，我可不想让你再出什么事。”</p><p>“......你驾照拿了吗？”Bucky突然问。他问这话的时候依然面无表情。</p><p>“早拿了。在把你撞了之后我立马去重学了一遍拿了驾照。”Rumlow翻了个白眼，“还花了我不少钱呢。”</p><p>“那就好。”Bucky站起身，“所幸我每次都不是白头疼，疼一次好歹能记起一点东西。”</p><p>“你要回去了？”看样子Rumlow并不打算从椅子上起来。</p><p>“我还没有失忆到忘记门禁时间的程度。”Bucky弯了弯嘴角，Rumlow显然是被他吓到了，他自从见到Bucky以来基本上就没有见他有过什么多余的表情，可他刚才........是在.....笑？</p><p>“喂Rumlow！说好的陪我们喝酒呢！”隔壁桌子的人似乎是等得不耐烦，又或许是酒喝太多，好了伤疤忘了疼，连话语中都醉醺醺的带着酒气，他们就这么挥舞着手里的酒瓶朝两人的方向大声嚷嚷。</p><p>“行了我马上来！你们他妈的就不能再等两分钟吗？！”Rumlow凶巴巴地回吼过去，对方立刻就哑了声。“那你先回去，注意安全。”他又转过头对Bucky说，语气不知道比刚才温和了多少倍。</p><p>Bucky默默地把头发绑起来，双手插在口袋里，盯着Rumlow看了两秒钟后转身走了，一言不发，头也不回。而此时在不远处的墙后，某人才后知后觉——糟糕，Bucky朝这边走过来了！万一偷看被发现........Steve一见情况不妙，赶紧连滚带爬地扶着墙站起来准备逃走，结果没跑两步，就被一只手杀气腾腾地揪住了衣领。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>完了完了.....这下完了.....Steve满脸绝望，连想死的心都有了，他感到背后阴风阵阵，脊椎发凉，那只手如钳子一般紧紧地擒住他的衣领，带着一股浓浓的杀气。怎么办怎么办怎么办.....这可怎么跟Bucky解释——</p><p>说时迟那时快，还没等Steve絮絮叨叨地在脑袋里将这个问题细想开来，那只手突然发力往后一拽，Steve仰头就跌进一个黑咕隆咚的小墙角里，疼倒不疼，就是坐了一屁股垃圾。Steve在一阵难闻的混合着蔬菜味儿和下水道霉味儿的酸爽恶臭中咧着嘴睁开眼睛，他发誓他以后再也不以任何名义跟踪任何人了........</p><p>Steve连头也不敢抬，生怕第一眼就撞见Bucky喷着怒火的目光，他只好盯着那些零乱的垃圾开始道歉：“Bucky.......对不.......”</p><p>“Shut up！”被刻意压低而略带愠怒的声音捎着一个横掌直接封住了他的嘴，Steve惊讶地抬起眼睛，这才发现红发的女生与自己近在咫尺，下一秒他偏过头去就瞟到了将头发扎成小辫的Bucky从不远处的店门前经过，压根儿连余光都没扫到他这儿来........</p><p>So.......这是.......什么情况.......？</p><p>趁着Steve大脑当机的空儿，Natasha松开了他，一脸嫌弃地捏着鼻子像避瘟神似的迅速退开几步。5秒钟后，见Steve仍然坐在垃圾堆里没啥动静，Natasha终于忍不住了。</p><p>“.....Steve Rogers你今天是打算住在这儿了还是怎么地？！”红发女生试图让自己的面部表情不那么扭曲，“你要起来就快点，我可不打算拉你。我能在这儿站着就已经很够朋友了。”</p><p>Steve算是被她的话给敲醒了，他脚底仿佛一下子安了弹簧，哐的一下跳起来，惊得几只苍蝇窜出来一阵乱飞。他抖抖身子，几片破烂的白菜叶子从他皱巴巴的沾着污垢的衣服上飘飘悠悠地落下来。那场景.......要用“寒酸”来形容的话，人家这词儿只怕都不愿意呢........</p><p>“呃.....Natasha......你怎么.....”Steve往前走了两步，Natasha瞬间退后四步——</p><p>“别动Steve！对，你站那儿别动。请允许我和你保持适当的距离，不得不说你身上的味道太难闻了。”Natasha脸上就写着“嫌弃”这俩字。</p><p>“好......好吧，首先我要纠正你一下这是垃圾的味道不是我身上的味道，再说了......明明是你把我推进垃圾堆里的.....”Steve心疼地看看自己的衣服，表示他才是本次事件中受害最深的人。</p><p>“怪我咯？”Natasha瞪大漂亮的眼睛，“就你那比乌龟还慢的逃跑速度，要不是我眼疾手快把你塞到这个小角落里，你早就被你的心上人抓个正着了！结果你的重点居然是这个垃圾堆？！而且，只有这种地方才能藏住你这钟大家伙，哪还管这儿有没有垃圾......我救了你.都没说什么你倒是先有意见了哈？”</p><p>“没没没没没意见！！”Steve被Natasha咄咄逼人的气势震得舌头都打结了，“谢谢谢谢你Natasha！多亏你及时拉了一把我才没被Bucky发现！要是让他知道我偷听了他们讲话可就惨了......不过话说回来，你怎么会在这里？”</p><p>“哦，我嘛......出来逛街，正好看到你在那个墙角鬼鬼祟祟的，就猜到十有八九是在跟踪心上人啦！”Natasha随手从口袋里摸出两个口香糖，慷慨地将其中一个抛给了Steve，真是救人于水火之中！“看你窥得那么辛苦，截获了什么重要的情报没？”</p><p>“嗯....Bucky的记忆正在慢慢地恢复。”Steve说这话的时候瞬间幸福感爆棚，整个人宛若飞升，他完全忘记了自己身上还脏兮兮的，并且置身垃圾堆不到半米。Natasha见此情形不禁替他抹了把冷汗，有点担心他会不会一不小心把口香糖咽下去。“他....他说他也许记得我！还觉得我‘感觉不坏’！！而且——我知道他失忆的原因了！好吧虽然那让我很愤怒，但是Bucky已经和Rumlow把事情弄清楚了，我就不去干涉了——哦总之这些都不重要！！重要的是我有预感Bucky他就要回来了！Natasha，你看，如果我有机会——也许，也许我可以......”</p><p>“可以和他约会！”Natasha打了个响指接过他的话茬，“听着Steve，这事儿我真心为你感到高兴，不过高兴的同时我得提醒你，恢复记忆这种事情急不来。我不是在打击你或是泼冷水，但是你千万不要小心，不然会惊动Bucky。你想想，如果你今天......就穿着这一身——一路狂飙回寝室，像个疯子一样地抱住Bucky兴奋地嚎叫...........我觉得Bucky之前好不容易记起来的东西会被你全部抹掉而且对你的印象分会直接坠入负值。所以......放松，Steve，放松，我知道你现在很激动，但是一定要谨慎，OK？约会的话我强烈建议你和他一起去报名契约情侣， 反正他对你印象不坏，你可以趁机试探一下，这是个千载难逢的好机会。噢不过这是后话了，我觉得你的当务之急是........你真打算这样带着一身垃圾的霉味儿回去见你的心上人？”不愧是Natasha，关键时候不忘重点，还卖得一手好安利。</p><p>Steve泄气地挥挥手，赶走身边飞舞着的苍蝇。他觉得Natasha说的在理，可他的外套衬衣和裤子全被弄脏了，出来一趟又不可能带换洗的衣物，更没地方给他洗，所以这是要他......裸着回去的节奏吗.......？！</p><p>“呃....我觉得裤子是没办法了，至于衣服......也许我现在可以去旁边那家商店给你买一件，如果你不介意的话......不过我没带很多钱.....”Natasha望着Steve的表情根本不是要征求他的意见，而是在明示“姐这么说了也就只有一个办法了你要不想裸着回去就乖乖按我说的做吧”。</p><p>哎，求之不得！</p><p>“也只能这样了.......”Steve撇下嘴唇，“那我.....在哪儿等你？”</p><p>“我觉得就凭你这仪表.....想要走出这里还真有点难......太引人注目了.....”Natasha仔仔细细打量他一番后郑重地得出结论：“你就在这儿等我吧，很快的，给我五分钟。”</p><p>“.......好吧。”Steve觉得他回去以后有必要把这件事记录在他的心灵日记里，真是历史性的一刻，校会主席黑箱候选人为了跟踪一纹身社社员，付出的代价居然是在寒风中的垃圾堆里等待女生部某朋友的救援。</p><p>事情似乎比预想的要顺利。三分钟后，Natasha提着一个塞得鼓鼓囊囊的塑料袋出现在望眼欲穿的Steve那热切希冀的视线里，塑料袋在空中划过一个完美的抛物线，被Steve稳稳抓住。</p><p>“比我想象的快多了！”Steve开心地打开塑料袋，表情瞬间凝固。“这.....这是......”</p><p>“.....抱歉，我说了我带的钱不多，这花光了我身上所有的积蓄。”Natasha将空空的钱包展示给Steve看，脸上写满了真诚，“这样其实不坏，反正顺便....顺便也解决了你没法换裤子的问题....是吧？而且我还特地让店员帮你剪掉了商标。”</p><p>Steve满头黑线地将塑料袋里揉成一团的东西拿出来抖了抖，是的他没看错，这还真是.......一条......黑色的......连衣裙。</p><p>“等等Natasha.....”</p><p>“哦你不用担心这裙子的尺码问题，我挑的最大号，你应该可以...呃...勉强撑一下，毕竟现在已经快门禁了，所以我速战速决就在一楼买的，一楼全是卖裙子这不能怪我不信你自己去看，还有现在天已经这么黑了，这裙子虽然稍微短了点可它有袖子还是一身黑，我觉得你可以很好的隐蔽自己，再者现在这个时间在学校里晃悠的人很少，只要你跑回去的速度够快应该没人能发现，比起现在你这种堪比移动垃圾桶的打扮我认为穿上裙子更为低调。——你觉得呢？”Natasha的分析有理有据，令人信服，Steve哑口无言，无力再做更多的争辩，只得说出自己的担忧：“我穿成这样回到寝室不会被他们认为是变态吗.........”</p><p>“不会啊。”Natasha自信地拍拍胸脯，“我刚才在群里跟他们说了，他们表示可以接受，Tony还说已经为你买了一台洗衣机，回去就可以直接把脏衣服丢进去搅了。真是贴心的美国好室友！”</p><p>“Wha.....What？！”Steve犹如五雷轰顶天打雷劈，“那....那不是...Bucky...也.....”</p><p>“No No No！”Natasha勾起嘴角伸出食指摇了摇，“你太天真了，你难道不知道世界上有个功能叫讨论组吗？讨论组里只有我，Tony和Banner三个人，对你的心上人当然要隐瞒消息。我只能祝福你，愿你回寝室的时候你的Bucky已经睡了或者是....暂时不在寝室吧。”</p><p>“看来事情还不算太糟，至少我有一定的可能保住我在Bucky心中的形象。”Steve讪讪地点头，“呃....好吧我得换衣服了....就在这儿——你能稍微回避一下吗？”</p><p>“喔，当然当然。”Natasha捂住嘴尽力不让自己笑出声，抖着肩膀配合地转过身去了。</p><p> </p><p>神盾大学新生群内。</p><p>我要飞：上完课回来的路上借着路灯幽暗的光线，看见一个黑影飞一般地从我身边狂奔而过，沿途撞翻了五个垃圾桶，裙摆还带起一路的灰，拍了我一脸，真是太可怕了！</p><p>内增高富帅：等等...裙摆？（托腮</p><p>我要飞：诶如果我没看错的话......而且这黑影身形健硕，如果真有女生长成这样我觉得.....我的取向应该会变了.......（惊恐 （再见</p><p>绿色环保科研人：咳咳......你不要多想......</p><p>我要飞：不知为何这黑影给我一种熟悉的感觉.....尤其是.....说到跑步......</p><p>姐就是帅：（偷笑 （偷笑  没事儿没事儿，别想多了，上晚课很累的，赶紧休息吧。</p><p>我要飞：嗯....好的.....（疑惑</p><p> </p><p>“万万没想到啊......大学真是个神奇的地方。”Tony戏谑地看着刚从卫生间里出来的Steve，后者已经换上了干净的白背心和运动裤，身上微微散发着沐浴露的香味。</p><p>“怎么了？”Steve手里攥着那一团令他无地自容的黑色连衣裙，正在纠结该怎么处理它的问题。</p><p>“群里还真有人看到你了，说你回来的时候连着撞翻了五个垃圾桶，真有你的！”Tony对他竖起大拇指，“从此以后你就和垃圾桶结下了不解之缘。”</p><p>“噢上帝——”Steve几乎要疯了，“我建议我们立即停止这个糟糕的话题——在此之前容我多问一句，他认出是我了吗？”</p><p>“大概没有。”Banner的眼镜闪过一道逆光，“大家都很懂的帮你掩饰过去了。话说你那裙....呃，衣服打算怎么办？”</p><p>“.....丢掉？”Steve拎起那裙子看了看，觉得丢掉又略可惜，留着吧...又.....等等他才没有什么异装癖啊喂！</p><p>“留着吧。塞在最里边。”Tony指指Steve身后的衣柜，“指不定哪天会派上用场的。”</p><p>“话是这么说，但我并不觉得我们有机会再用到它一次。除非是我们突然找不到抹布了.......诶等等——”Steve困惑地上上下下仔细地用眼睛扫描了一遍面前这个大衣柜，目测他们所有人的衣服都在里边。“我怎么不记得咱们寝室里有这么大件的家伙？”</p><p>“哦。”Tony随手抓起一块饼干嚼起来，“买洗衣机的时候看到，顺便一起拍下了。”</p><p>“..........”Steve觉得过了这么久，自己还是没能完全适应壕的作风，不过他还是默默地探进衣柜里，把那团该死的黑裙子叠成最小的体积塞到了衣柜的一个小角落。黑历史这种东西，不藏好是万万不行的。</p><p>他安放好这条记录了他羞耻经历的黑裙子，刚刚直起身来，目光就和推门而入的Bucky撞个正着。</p><p>“啊....Buck.....Bucky！”Steve连忙背过身把柜子挡在身后，生怕Bucky发现了某件不得了的事情。“你回来了。呃.....你今天过得好吗？”他试图转移Bucky的注意力，将话题变得轻松一些，然而事实上这根本没有必要，因为Bucky完全不知道今晚对于Steve Rogers来说有多么难堪和煎熬，于他而言，只是去学校外边喝了点酒，与社员们小聚一下罢了。</p><p>“我很好。你这么问是有什么事吗？”效果适得其反，倒是让Bucky敏锐地察觉出了轻微的不对劲。</p><p>“嗯.......”Steve也不知道该作何解释，他喉咙发涩，向对面的Tony投去求助的一瞥。关键时刻的美国好室友总能心领神会，Tony的上半身越过自己桌子，伸长手臂到Steve桌上艰难地扒到了那张光滑的粉色宣传单，他把它拿在手里朝两人挥了挥。</p><p>“你要是不想开口我就帮你挑明了如何？”Tony转转眼珠，左手叉腰挺起小身板，“还是你愿意自己跟他说清楚？”</p><p>“我自己来吧。”Steve如释重负地短叹了一下，接过Tony递去的宣传单。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bucky，事情是这样的。”Steve语重心长，神情严肃，其正经程度令Tony和Banner都暂时放下了自己手中的事情竖起耳朵倾听。“我本来打算另外找时间再说，但今天既然都已经这样了，我只好鼓起勇气向你坦白。”</p><p>   “诶哟我的妈.....”Tony小声惊叹，偷偷地从抽屉里摸出一支录音笔，“此等场景我Tony Stark怎能错过！”</p><p>   “你拿笔干嘛，按理说现在拿出相机录像才是你的风格啊......”Banner不知何时悄悄挪到了Tony身边，不动声色地用胳膊肘轻轻撞了撞他。</p><p>   “低调，Banner，做人要低调！”Tony特意压低嗓音，“这是历史性的一刻，Steve好不容易在我的神助攻下开窍了，咱们要是动静大了一惊动他，害他又蠢回去了那多不好啊！”</p><p>   “.......根据你刚才说话的语气，我觉得你的重点在于‘你的神助攻’。说好的低调呢.....”Banner从来不相信Tony的字典里真正存在过“低调”及其类似的词语。</p><p>“Bucky，今天自从拿到这个宣传单起，我就一直在想，这是上天给我的一个机会。说的更准确点，这是上天给‘我们’的一个机会。”Steve凝视着Bucky的眼睛，在知道Bucky的记忆正在慢慢恢复后，他显得愈加自信，“我知道你还没有完全记起我们之间的事情，也许你甚至觉得我很奇怪，一直在试图接近你，总是对你过于关心......但我希望你能信任我，让我帮助你恢复记忆。不管你相不相信，我们以前的关系....嗯......非常亲密，如果你愿意的话，我都可以讲给你听.......我相信我们对彼此的感受依然存在于心底，所以，Bucky......”</p><p>“卧槽.....”Tony整个人犹如处在火山爆发的边缘，“这是展开攻势了吗！不错不错！虽然话多了点但好歹是表达了心意......这方面我觉得他可以多向我请教请教，我可以给他室友福利免费教学。”</p><p>     “.......你刚才说要低调。”Banner眨巴眨巴眼睛瞟向Tony。</p><p>     “对我确实说了要低调，可我没说那是我要低调，我是在说Steve。”Tony一边义正言辞地反驳，一边暗搓搓地摩拳擦掌等待着Steve告白的伟大一刻。</p><p>     “所以，Bucky......我想，我们可以一起参加这个活动，说不定对你的记忆恢复有帮助，而且更重要的是......”Steve尽量让自己的声线不那么颤抖，保持平常的语气，甚至变得更低沉更有磁性一点——如果他做得到的话。</p><p>      “都这时候了还装什么深沉.....”Tony咬着牙，试图把催促的声音咽进喉咙里，“你他妈倒是快说啊，重点是什么你快说啊！我的录音笔快没电啦！！” </p><p>     “唉....他们俩都一副淡定的模样，你倒先替人家着急起来了，这可真是头一遭啊。”Banner戏谑地调侃。</p><p>     “更重要的是........”</p><p>Tony和Banner都屏住呼吸，两只手不由自主地交握，将对方攥得紧紧的，等待着神圣时刻的来临。</p><p>“参加这个可以赚活动分啊！！”Steve眼睛亮晶晶的，迸发出喜悦的光芒，“我们在大学里不光要刷分升绩点，还要多参加活动！活动分也是很重要的！！”</p><p>“.....你......！”Tony差点一脚踹翻身边的椅子，真是恨铁不成钢，说好的深情告白呢？！ 酝酿了那么久结果更重要的居然是可以赚活动分？！Steve Rogers你特么在逗我？！</p><p>“看来你的神助攻....没神到点子上去啊......”Banner遗憾地拍拍Tony的肩。</p><p>“就凭他这种白痴的方法，对方要是能答应才是神作，哼。”Tony不满地从鼻子里哼出一口气，他还就是不信了。</p><p>“我可以试试。”Bucky面不改色地回应，声音没有一点起伏。</p><p>“What.....？！”Tony Stark的心灵于今晚受到了100万点的伤害，这简直秒秒钟打脸啊。Tony觉得自己的脸都在今晚丢光了，最可恶的是这种时候Banner还在旁边目睹了他出丑的全过程。或许Jarvis也知道，不过事后要他删掉记录就好。Tony想，在这个看脸的世界，面子还是很重要的。</p><p>而本次事件的主人公却丝毫没有被Tony心塞的心情影响，哦，应该说Steve完全没有注意到Tony正在为此心塞，他甚至没有意识到Tony和Banner全程都在期待他向Bucky表白，他只听到了Bucky愿意和他一起参加契约情侣的活动，这令他几乎要欢喜得跳跃。</p><p>“真的吗！太好了Bucky！”Steve激动的心情溢于言表，“趁着报名还没截止，咱们赶紧在网上填好表格交上去！然后我们一起来研究研究这个活动的流程！”</p><p>Bucky默不作声地点头，坐到自己桌边打开了电脑。</p><p>十分钟后，大功告成！Steve将表单翻过来看到宣传的一面，和Bucky一起看，Tony和Banner也悄悄地凑了过来。</p><p>这份安利是这么卖的：</p><p>契约情侣活动由校学生会女生部举办，这既是锻炼部员工作能力的机会，也是给全校学生的一次集体相亲大会，欢迎大家踊跃报名！报名后我们会根据你们的情况进行配对，如有特殊要求（比如对方的专业，年级，性别等），请详细地写在备注一栏，我们会尽最大的努力找到适合你的另一半。活动详情：<br/>第一天：契约情侣见面，若双方均比较满意，则活动正式进行，两人交换联系方式。<br/>第二天：相约神盾咖啡馆，我们将为你们提供免费的服务，请在悠扬的音乐声中与你的伴侣畅谈吧！<br/>第三天：游乐园之旅！在神盾大学隔壁的游乐园，我们将举行刺激的活动，需要两人密切配合，心有灵犀！获得冠军的一对情侣将有神秘礼物赠送哦！<br/>第四天：美好的恋爱当然少不了电影！第四天在神盾操场将播放年度基情大戏“美国队长2：冬日战士”，请带上你的另一半，和TA一起沉浸在美队与冬兵感人至深的基情中吧！<br/>第五天：契约情侣进入倒计时啦！这一天完全交给你们！想干什么都随意哦~~<br/>第六天：活动正式结束~契约情侣是否还要继续契约下去呢？不管你们会不会继续下去，这都会是一份美好的回忆，所以请给对方留下一份小礼物吧！要当面交给TA哦！<br/>以上为活动的具体安排。有意者请填写反面的表格或将信息发至校会女生部邮箱，并附上个人近期的照片一张w★</p><p>“看来这还是场拉锯战。”Tony悠悠地说，“将近一周呢。祝你们好运啦！Steve，Bucky。”</p><p>“你不参加吗？”Steve瞥了一眼学霸二人组，“你和Banner。”</p><p>“呃.....我觉得我安心刷刷绩点就可以了。”Banner挠挠头，“况且我偏好用科技成果拿活动分，我猜大学里这样的机会不占少数。”</p><p>“我同意Banner的观点！”Tony立刻举手表明立场，其实他更想说以他Tony Stark的魅力根本不需要契约情侣，自动会有女生——好吧，或者男生，送上门来的！</p><p>同一时刻，Natasha寝室内。</p><p>“噢噢，又收到了2封报名邮件呢。”红发女生悠闲地嚼着口香糖，歪着脑袋自言自语地点开邮件。第一张报名表十分正常，但是在看到第二份报名表的“备注”那一栏时，她突然噗嗤一声笑了出来，差点把口香糖吐在电脑上。</p><p>那备注上清清楚楚地写着：要求对方性别男，姓名Bucky，住在384寝室。</p><p>这种事情也只有Steve Rogers能做得出来了。Natasha笑得快把桌子捶出洞来，就算他不写这些鬼东西她也知道要把他俩配一对儿啊，他是出于何种保险起见的心态才把备注写得如此详细......这不是指明道姓我就要定这个人了吗！莫不是怕有人抢了不成？做到这份上.....Steve Rogers你也是蛮拼的.......Natasha觉得自己此生能碰到一个这样的人真心不容易，今晚她别想好好睡觉了——光是想想这事儿，就足够让她笑上一整夜。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一个星期后，契约情侣活动正式开始。</p><p>    周一下午5:00，Steve刚回到寝室，就收到这样一条短信：</p><p>   亲爱的Steve Rogers同学，你好！感谢你报名参加契约情侣活动。在众多报名的同学中，我们依你的要求为你选配了合适的契约情侣对象为：与你同寝室的Bucky Barnes同学。今天你们可以约定一个双方都方便的时间见面，如果双方均对对方满意，可以交换联系方式并进行后边的活动。希望你们能在为期六天的活动中互相了解，增进感情，愿你们有情人终成眷属！——神盾大学校学生会女生部</p><p>Steve欣喜若狂，他把板凳挪得离Bucky更近了一些，悄声问他什么时候有空。</p><p>“现在。”Bucky言简意赅地回答。</p><p>“呃.....Banner，你上次跟我说的那本书要不咱们去图书馆看看有没有？”Tony听闻此言立刻开启了Stark独家神助攻模式，其实他只是不想被粉红色的甜蜜气息熏昏头脑。</p><p>“好主意！”Banner真是一刻也不想在寝室多待了。老天保佑，求他们俩约会去吧！谁都别想当这一对儿的电灯泡！打死也不！！</p><p>于是Tony和Banner无比默契地离开了寝室，他们的目的地未必是图书馆——因为他们只是不想待在寝室里而已！对！就是这么简单！</p><p>“嗯.....Bucky.......”Steve犹豫半秒，终于决定说点什么，可是一开口除了Bucky的名字他竟一个字母也吐不出来。</p><p>“满意。”Bucky突然说，他正盯着手机，注意力明显没放在Steve这边。</p><p>“诶？！”Steve慢半拍反应过来，卧槽——不愧是从小就看中的心上人，连他要问什么问题都心知肚明——Steve刚才想问的正是“你对我满不满意？”</p><p>你看嘛，契约情侣活动上明明白白写着“如果双方均对对方满意”才能进行下面的活动，那他当然应该问这个问题。</p><p>“我，我也对Bucky很满意！！”Steve说这话的时候觉得一阵热浪席卷上脸，不过他也顾不得那么多了，“然后我们得交换联系方式......呃好吧我有你的手机号了.....你有我的吗？”</p><p>Bucky没回答，5秒钟后，他将手机递到Steve跟前，Steve看到了联系人一栏里自己的名字和下方显示的手机号码。</p><p>“嗯....那，那我们今天的任务就算完成了！”Steve兴奋地想，他们一定是第一对完成这项任务的契约情侣，毕竟这世界上再也找不出如他们一般有默契的一对儿了！</p><p>与此同时，Tony和Banner正在自习室里并排坐着，各自正对自家的电脑。</p><p>内增高富帅：我说，你觉得他们俩今天会弄到几点钟？</p><p>绿色环保科研人：我不知道啊.....他们今天的活动是啥来着？面基？</p><p>内增高富帅：可是我觉得第一天对于他们而言完全没有必要啊....都是一个寝室的，还矜持个啥！</p><p>绿色环保科研人：联系方式早有了，满意程度......这个嘛，话得这么说——他们俩都成那样了，还能不满意吗！作为一个围观者我都满意了！！满意得不能再满意了！！！</p><p>内增高富帅：莫激动莫激动......你说你戴个眼镜的用处不就在于关键时刻逆光保护眼睛吗！我还没有眼镜呢.....</p><p>真维斯：Sir，需要为您配一副眼镜吗？建议佩戴墨镜效果更佳。</p><p>内增高富帅：Wow！非常棒的提议！我们可以去新生群里开个征集，看有多少人要，我有预感这能大赚一笔。</p><p>绿色环保科研人：..........等等，有个问题我好奇很久了.........</p><p>内增高富帅：哦我知道你要问什么！请叫我无所不知神通广大的伟大的Tony Stark！Jarvis是我的管家以及网恋对象不谢。</p><p>真维斯：Sir，您一定要说的这么直白吗？</p><p>绿色环保科研人：噢.....难怪你每天三分之二的时间都花在了网上......</p><p>内增高富帅：维持感情是需要时间沉淀的。</p><p>绿色环保科研人：.......我还是去认认真真地整理复习资料吧......这个契约情侣活动过完后一个月就期末了，时间过得真快啊.........</p><p>内增高富帅：是啊，一想到我居然被他们俩闪了整整一个学期眼睛居然还没瞎.....让我夸自己一句——噢！我真不愧是Tony Stark！</p><p>绿色环保科研人：你没救了。 （再见 （再见</p><p>内增高富帅：话说回来.....为什么我们俩现在明明紧挨着但还是要用电脑聊天啊？人类已经被电子产品控制到这种地步了吗！（深沉脸</p><p>绿色环保科研人：你在这里装深沉有什么用.....还有你以为我想这样吗....那当然是因为自习室要保持安静不能讲话啊！！！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻</p><p>   内增高富帅：真庆幸你没有真的把桌子掀翻，好了你专心整理复习资料吧，我聊天去了，不打扰你。★免得我到期末了没资料复印。</p><p>绿色环保科研人：.........（再见 （再见</p><p> </p><p>时间很快飞到了第二天。</p><p>Steve和Bucky一前一后走进神盾咖啡馆，服务员领他们到靠近窗户的位置坐下，并端上两杯咖啡。乐队奏起悠扬的音乐，一切都被安排得井井有条。金色的阳光透过窗户洒在Bucky身上，勾勒出泛着点点阳光的线条。这让Steve产生了不小的错觉，他目不转睛地盯着Bucky，好像一直这么盯下去Bucky就会属于他一样，直到Bucky发觉他一直没动静狠狠地瞪了他一眼后，他才慌慌张张地把眼神挪向窗外刺眼的阳光，一时间竟找不到可以聊开的话题。</p><p>他们这样尴尬地僵持了将近一个小时，等别的情侣们都陆陆续续聊开了，嘈杂声渐渐变大了一点，Steve才终于鼓起勇气打破了僵局。</p><p>“....Bucky，咖啡好像凉了，你....你要不要再来一杯？”Steve眨眨眼睛，用一句实诚得不能再实诚的话戳破了凝固的空气。</p><p>“不用。”Bucky瞟了一眼那杯他碰都没碰过的咖啡。两人再次陷入漫无边际的沉默。</p><p>Steve觉得不能再这么下去了，好不容易逮着了和Bucky独处的机会，怎么能像木头人一样面对面坐着干瞪眼呢！</p><p>“Bucky，其实...其实我...我想....”Steve小心翼翼地组织着措辞，生怕稍不留神就说错了话，“我想知道你都记起了些什么。如果你愿意的话，你....你可以说说看，也许你记不清的地方我可以帮你补充起来！”</p><p>Steve终于成功地把Bucky的目光和注意力从窗户引回到自己身上，Bucky舔舔嘴唇——上帝啊，这在Steve看来简直性感得要命。“我不知道应不应该把这些告诉你，Steve。但我信任你。”Bucky说着，缓缓仰起头，闭上眼睛开始回想，“有一个金发的男孩，我记得他，他个子很小，经常生病，还有哮喘，似乎小时候我总是和他待在一块儿。但是后来，后来关于他的记忆就越来越少，甚至模糊了，以至于逐渐消失。我不知道是怎么回事，但是那个男孩只出现在我最初的一段记忆里。”</p><p>Steve仔细地听着，心脏砰砰直跳。他跟随Bucky的思绪追寻每一个细节，从布鲁克林的小巷到离别的火车，从一起吃冰棍的炎炎夏日到互相打雪仗的凛冽寒冬，他惊讶地发现Bucky还说到了一些他不知道的事情，那大概就是他们分别之后许久未能相见的日子里Bucky孤独的记忆。Bucky还提到了Rumlow，多半是在他失忆之后那段时间里发生的，毕竟无证驾驶的Rumlow是导致他失忆的罪魁祸首。不过好在Rumlow是个有责任心的家伙，他自觉承担了这场灾难的后果，不至于让Bucky在漫长的没有Steve陪伴的失忆岁月里无家可归。最后，Bucky停在了他转学来神盾的节点上。因为这之后的故事，就又是由他们俩一起书写的了。</p><p>“我目前想起来的就是这些。”Bucky像是成功搞定了一项重大任务般往后一倒，陷进软软的小沙发垫里。</p><p>“嗯.....Bucky，你说的那些....我都知道。”Steve抿了会儿嘴才开口，他看到Bucky眼里闪过一丝惊讶，但对方很快就平静了下来，“因为我也经历过...事实上，那些事情是我们共同的回忆。我知道你对我总会产生一种熟悉的感觉，那是因为我们很早以前就认识了，然后我们分别了很长一段时间，你在那期间失忆，而现在我们又重新聚在了一起。Bucky，你认识我，你记得我。”</p><p>“可是.....你怎么可能那么小？”Bucky打量着对面男人的肌肉，满脸怀疑。不得不说，裹着一层衬衫反而勒得他的身材更为人瞩目，有句话怎么说来着——有时候一个人穿了衣服比不穿衣服更性感。</p><p>“我去健身了。”Steve耸耸肩，展开双臂做了一下伸展运动，“你要知道，定时去健身房真是个好习惯，这让我的身体强壮了不少。我可不再是那个瘦弱的小家伙了，Bucky。我当时还想呢，什么时候咱们再见面了估计你都认不出我了——因为我猜你没法像从前那样只用一条手臂就把我圈进怀里。”</p><p>“噢，那对我来说的确有点困难。”Bucky微微点头，“既然这样，那你能告诉我.....我以前是什么样的吗？”</p><p>“以前？”Steve下意识地重复。</p><p>“我不太确定我自己以前是不是也是这样的性格。”Bucky说，“至少我不认为我小时候会纹身。”他说着，捋起左臂的袖子歪着脑袋瞧那复杂的纹身。</p><p>“.......你这是....什么时候的事情？”Steve小心翼翼地问，毕竟这一整条手臂的纹身看起来还是非常具有威慑力的。</p><p>“........记不太清了。大概是......我坐火车离开之后吧。”Bucky眨眨眼睛低下头。</p><p>“........看来我们分别以后都经历了很多事。”Steve看向Bucky，后者察觉到了他的目光，又抬起头与他对视。“你以前.....嗯，很爱笑，成绩也好，又有绅士风度，很受女生的欢迎，你喜欢和大家在一起，气氛总是因为你变得特别热闹。”</p><p>“这不像我。”Bucky不动声色地撇撇嘴，“我不喜欢这些。”</p><p>“没关系Bucky，这都不重要。”Steve凑上前，用他那双蓝眼睛紧紧锁住Bucky，“你还记得吗？我说过的，不管你在哪里我都会找到你，我会陪你到最后，直到生命的尽头。”</p><p>Bucky愣住了。</p><p>“你会变，而我也在变。Bucky，我知道你可能还是不能确定那个金发男孩就是我，但我相信你总有一天会用自己的记忆确认我没有说谎。”Steve的语调低沉缓慢，甚至带有某种蛊惑的意味，将渐渐进入状态的Bucky引得更深。“Bucky，有件事我必须告诉你。其实......我们不止是朋友，我们.......”</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”电光火石之间，一声惊天地泣鬼神的哀嚎响彻整个神盾咖啡馆，几乎有一半的人被吓得从椅子上弹了起来，还有四分之一的人被惊得直接连人带椅子翻倒在地，最后还有四分之一的人被吓傻在原地。Steve和Bucky比较有定力，所以他们大概勉强算在第三者里边。</p><p>根据声音的强度判断，发出这声音的男人应该就坐在离Steve他们那桌不远处，大概斜后方的位置，所以Steve一扭头就看到了他的老熟人。</p><p>“.......Thor.....？”Steve的声音里带着某种不确定的成分，但实际上他对此非常肯定，“还有Loki.....”</p><p>“噢，吾友Steve。”眼里还闪着泪光的金发外星友人难掩语气中的悲伤，他面前的桌子上摆满了布丁，桌子底下却一片狼藉。</p><p>此时此刻，神盾咖啡馆里所有人都察觉到，原先充满整个餐厅的咖啡香味都已经被一股浓烈的油香味所取代，而这些腻死人的油乎乎的味道，显然来自于.........这一堆散落于桌子底下的鸡腿。</p><p>“哼，都说了这里不让外带食品你还把全家桶抱进来，活该。”Loki翘着二郎腿，傲慢地瞥了一眼满地的鸡腿，显摆似的从桌上拿起一个布丁吃了起来。“鸡腿这种东西怎么能跟布丁相比。”</p><p>“底迪——”Thor委屈地将地上的鸡腿一个个捡起来放回盒子里，“你怎么能这么说呢！食物都是平等的，没有高下之分！”</p><p>“本王吃的东西就是高级。”Loki扫了一眼满桌子的布丁，心情愉悦。</p><p>“噢噢噢噢噢——底迪底迪！我底迪刚才笑了！！”Thor一秒钟忘记了刚才的鸡腿之忧，看来在他的心目中，Loki还是比鸡腿重要那么一点点的。</p><p>“不好意思，这位先生，我们这里真的不接受外带食品的。”服务员刚才也被吓得不轻，这时候看总算是平静了一会儿才敢再次上前来对这位外星人进行思想教育。——为什么是“再次”呢？</p><p>五分钟前。</p><p>Thor抱着全家桶，刚踏进咖啡馆就被礼貌地拦住了。他下意识地看看自己，衣着整洁，没带宠物，明明走之前才背过一遍“神盾咖啡馆入馆指南”，他并不觉得自己违反了其中哪条规定——除非他们以为Loki是他的宠物。</p><p>“这是我弟弟，不是宠物。”Thor为了打消服务员的疑虑，礼貌而郑重地介绍道。</p><p>“你说什么？！”Loki狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“不说话没人把你当哑巴，本王不需要你这种介绍！”</p><p>“不不不，先生您是不是误会了什么.....”服务员强忍着笑解释，“我们这里是不允许外带食品进入的。”</p><p>“诶？”Thor惊讶地抱紧了怀里的全家桶，迅速回忆了一下，“我怎么不记得咖啡馆里还有这规矩......那你们这儿有鸡腿卖吗？”</p><p>他身后的Loki一副“孺子不可教也真是忍无可忍了”的表情，利索地推开他径直走进了咖啡馆。</p><p>“底迪底迪——不要抛弃我——”Thor居然舍得空出一只手去抓Loki，看来鸡腿还没有毒害他到连弟弟都不要的地步，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。</p><p>Loki头也不回地走进咖啡馆，挑了个位置坐下，将店里所有的布丁全部点了一遍。</p><p>“很抱歉先生，我们这是咖啡馆，没有鸡腿。”服务员耐心地解释。</p><p>“可是，可是我弟弟在里边！”Thor焦急地指着悠闲坐定的Loki，“难道在地球上弟弟和鸡腿不可兼得吗？”</p><p>“呃，不...不是....要不，要不您先把鸡腿.....”</p><p>“不行！我底迪在里边！！底迪和鸡腿合在一起才能圆满！”Thor情绪激动，猛地推开服务生大跨步冲进咖啡馆，没留意被门口的坎儿绊了一下，整个人踉踉跄跄地往前挪了几步，眼看就到Loki坐着的桌子跟前了，本想一手搭上桌子稳住平衡，结果Loki眼疾手快把桌子轻轻往旁边一拨——</p><p>想要借力的Thor成功地扑了个空，鸡腿全被抛了出来，可怜的盒子也在他的身下被压得扭曲变形。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”Thor心疼地看着身边的鸡腿，爆发出一声哀嚎。</p><p>时间回到现在。</p><p>“.......”Thor的心塞之情依旧没有散去，他默默地抱着那盒显然已经不能吃的鸡腿走出了咖啡馆，将它们放在门边。“我走的时候再来拿。”他低声说。</p><p>咖啡馆终于恢复了平静，契约情侣们纷纷继续深入话题，Steve和Bucky交换了一个眼神，两人离开座位走到Thor和Loki那桌。</p><p>“你们要干什么！”Loki立刻显示出了充分的敌意，迅速将桌上的布丁圈进自己那半边领地。</p><p>“Thor，我们地球上有一句俗语——永远别为掉在地上的鸡腿哭泣。”Steve有力地拍拍Thor的肩，“到了咖啡馆就要遵守咖啡馆的规则，鸡腿总是会有的，但你无法保证你能抓住人生中的每一个鸡腿，我们要学会舍弃。”</p><p>Steve Rogers牌心灵老鸡汤，专治心塞90年，疗效好，见效快！</p><p>Thor吸吸鼻子，感激地握住Steve的手：“你这么一说我觉得好多了！谢谢你，吾友！今日我还与弟弟有约会在身，暂时不能陪你多聊了！”</p><p>Steve表示秒懂，他向外星老朋友点头致意后，比了个加油的手势，便和Bucky一起走出了咖啡馆。</p><p>“没想到他们也报名了这个活动。”Steve活动了一下许久未动的身子，在咖啡馆里他几乎全程都保持着同一个姿势，身体都僵硬了。“Bucky？”他转过头，发现Bucky居然正在吃一个牛奶味的布丁。</p><p>“等等，这——这是哪来的？”Steve警觉起来。</p><p>“Loki给的。”Bucky淡淡地说，“在你和Thor说话的时候，Loki找我搭话，给了我这个。”</p><p>“你别担心。”没等Steve多说，Bucky就自己接过话茬，“我鉴定过，是真的，它不具有任何危险性，也没染什么奇怪的魔法，就是普通的神盾咖啡馆牛奶布丁。”</p><p>“嗯......还是小心点为好，谁知道他下次会不会打什么鬼主意。”Steve长吁一口气，“不过他为什么要给你这个？”</p><p>“我不知道。”Bucky在这种事情上向来直白，“他只说看我一个人默默杵在他身边怪不舒服的，就干脆给个布丁吧，省得站那儿没事干，结果他刚把布丁给我我们就走了。”</p><p>Steve哭笑不得，但看在Bucky似乎很喜欢这个布丁的份上，他就懒得去和Loki计较些什么了。</p><p>So，契约情侣的第二天，也算比较圆满地度过了吧？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>次日早上9:00。游乐园。</p><p>   为了契约情侣活动的顺利开展，游乐园已经被神盾大学承包一整天，在承包合同单上签字的人是著名的专业承包商Tony Stark。</p><p>   “欢迎大家热心参与活动！本次的活动分为三个挑战项目！”主持人Natasha身着泳装站在激流勇进的船里，向着熙熙攘攘的人群挥手。这些人大部分是来围观的同学，而参加活动的情侣们则与观众隔开，站在另一边。“分别是——激流勇进！过山车！以及——摩天轮！”</p><p>“噢噢噢噢噢！！！”围观群众纷纷鼓掌，作为新闻部的一员，Clint挤在人群中，将镜头全部聚焦在Natasha身上，拍，拍，继续拍。</p><p>“那么我先来介绍一下第一轮挑战——激流勇进的规则。情侣中一个人站在下面的平地上，另一人可以选择坐在船上的任意位置。 站在下边的人将会拿到许多小球，而上边的人则会拿到一个桶。挑战开始后，下边的人要努力将球抛到上边，让坐在船里的人用桶接住小球，当船冲下来进入滑行阶段时挑战结束，不能再扔球。然后清点桶中的小球个数，一个球计一分。需要注意的是，如果原本已经落在桶中，但在挑战过程中因各种原因飞出去了的小球是不算在最终个数之内的哦~”Natasha抛起一个表面光滑的小球，又稳稳地让球落在手心。<br/>“各位——准备好了吗——”</p><p>     第一对上场的情侣成功地成为了炮灰，女生在下面抛球的力度不够，根本没丢到上边去，任凭那男生探着身子拿着桶一个劲儿地在空中乱捞。</p><p>第二对情侣见此状况立刻调整战术，男生抛，女生接，结果女生坐在船上全程瑟瑟发抖，紧紧把小桶圈在怀里，360度无死角无缝隙，男生都在底下抛出几十种花式了却还是百发不中，有几次还击中了那女生，结果一下来女生就直接闹分手。</p><p>Steve和Bucky是第三对。围观人群议论纷纷——这下可有好戏看啦，男女情侣解决不了的问题，就交给男男情侣来解决吧！</p><p>Steve选择了船中间的位置，右侧——靠近Bucky的那一边坐下。Bucky在下面的平地上站定，两只手都掂着球，蓄势待发。</p><p>“准备——开始！”Natasha一声令下，船缓缓地开始爬坡，与此同时，Bucky左右手轮流丢球，速度之快，力道之大令人叹为观止，而更叫人惊异的是坐在船上的Steve，简直百发百中，他成功地将每一个投到他面前的球都.......一一用桶底.....打了回去？</p><p>小球被反弹得飞快地射向人群，嗖嗖嗖如子弹一般乱蹿，惊得围观群众抱头惊呼，左躲右闪却不愿意离开场地半步，有的人弯下腰去捡落在地上的球甚至跳起来试图用手接住小球作为纪念。</p><p>卧槽等一下这是什么情况？！Natasha眼看不妙，赶紧用扩音喇叭大声提醒：“Steve Rogers同学请注意！我们的挑战是要你接住小球而不是看你打飞了多少个球！！请不要把小桶当盾牌使好吗！！！围观的同学也请注意安全！不要被球击中！！”</p><p>“诶诶诶？！！”正用小桶挡球挡得不亦乐乎的Steve猛然醒悟，“啊好的！！谢谢提醒！”他高声回应，也不知道Natasha听见了没有。Steve将桶翻过来贴进胸口，这时候船已经到达最高点开始下冲，Bucky扔出的球径直冲破了水障，连珠炮似的撞进桶里，Steve迅速调整着姿势并用手臂护住半边的桶口以防小球飞出。</p><p>“唰——”船滑行一段距离后停下来，围观群众个个都伸长了脖子想看这一对神情侣的战果。Steve单手抱着桶从船里站起来，下意识地扯了扯黏在身上的衣服。上帝啊，围观群众的重点秒秒钟就变了，这种时候谁特么还管球啊！你看看这身材！瞧瞧这曲线！还有被浸湿的衣服下若隐若现的肌肉！刹那间人群中闪光灯一片，作为新闻部的优秀狗仔，Clint当然也不会错过这个机会，他顺便把Bucky也照了进去。</p><p>不多不少，桶刚好被装满，计数人员脸上浮现的表情已经不能叫惊讶了，那叫惊恐。然而Bucky早已看穿了一切，他面无表情地向Steve眨了眨眼睛示意该走了，后者立刻心领神会，走上前去拉着他的手在一片震天响的尖叫声中离开了场地。</p><p>“哇哦！看来刚才那一对儿的人气不小啊！”Natasha故意抬高语调，趁热打铁，“告诉大家一个好消息！没有报名契约情侣的同学现在也可以参与进来了。在游乐园的入口处右手边有许多牌子，每对牌子上都有情侣头像，你最喜欢哪一对情侣就可以在上边贴上我们发的贴纸，贴纸每人限领一张，人气最高的情侣将有神秘礼物赠送！珍惜你手中的贴纸，将重要的一票投给你最喜欢的一对契约情侣吧~——接下来我们看看下一组情侣！”</p><p>“噢天哪.....居然是他们.....”Clint小声惊呼。</p><p>“底迪——你准备好了吗！！”Thor一手拎着锤子，另一只手托着三个小球冲Loki大吼，语气里满是难掩的激动。</p><p>“好了好了，真是烦死了，叫那么大声干嘛！本王的耳朵都要聋了。”Loki不耐烦地应付，“真是....当初为什么要答应来参加这种无聊的活——诶！怎么突然启动了？！”</p><p>“底迪——接好——”随着Thor堪比警告的预告，Loki应声回头，还没来得及把桶举起来，三只球不偏不倚正中面门。“笨蛋哥哥你就不能看准了再丢吗！！！”Loki撕心裂肺的声音从高处砸下。</p><p>“哦——”Thor吼道，生怕Loki听不见，“我是看准了你才丢的呀——”</p><p>“不是要你看准我——是看准桶再丢啊！！特么就你这种智商丢个锤子啊！！”Loki痛心疾首。</p><p>“好的底迪！这是你说的啊——我要丢锤子啦！！”Thor兴致正浓，听闻此言更是想也不想立刻踢开了右脚边上的一筐小球，抡起锤子直接抛向了空中——</p><p>众人适时地捂上了眼睛。</p><p>.......十分钟后。</p><p>“抱歉让大家久等了！”Natasha略带歉意的声音从高空中传来，她不知何时已经换上了大红色的背心，一副悠闲的样子翘着腿坐在过山车里，“刚才发生了一点比较大的意外，不过已经被我们解决了！接下来我们进行第二项挑战——过山车！本轮的规则是：情侣两人选择过山车任意位置就坐，准备好后将由本校最壕生Tony Stark亲手递给你们每人一个Stark公司为本次活动独家制造的甜筒，这种甜筒在夏天不会化掉，而且口感非常好，不过你们暂时还不能享用——因为情侣们如果能在过山车挑战结束后没有丢出手中的甜筒或者是没有将甜筒糊在脸上，即算挑战成功，这时候甜筒就归你们啦！大家有没有很期待呢~来让我们看看第一对情侣的表现吧！”</p><p>Natasha从过山车上下来，正碰到穿越茫茫人海都快被挤瘦一圈的Clint抱着摄像机冲上前，对着她就是一阵猛拍。</p><p>“Barton！”Natasha狠狠地瞪了他一眼，压低声音，“别在这儿给我添乱，刚才Thor把激流勇进的设施毁得一塌糊涂，幸亏我威逼利诱才让Loki制造出了幻像，好在目前还没人起疑心。他俩才是真•神情侣.......你跑这儿来干什么？”</p><p>“当然是为了近距离拍你啊！放心这些照片都是我的私有财产，我才舍不得登到校报上去给别人看呢！”Clint咬着嘴唇笑，Natasha白了他一眼决定不再搭理他。</p><p>第一对情侣接过Tony手中的甜筒时，那女生吵着要和Tony合影，结果过山车在翻转的时候，女生尖叫着将手中的甜筒抛了出去，一旁的男生受到影响，甜筒蹭了他一整条袖子。</p><p>第二对情侣接过Tony手中的甜筒时，男生非常热情地搂住Tony合影，结果过山车在飞速下冲的过程中那男生胡乱挥舞着手臂把甜筒蹭到了女生的脸上。下车后女生直接甩了男生一巴掌：“让Tony Stark去包养你吧！”</p><p>Steve和Bucky作为第三对情侣并排在过山车里坐好。</p><p>“Bucky，你确定要和我并排坐吗？”Steve试探着问，“我怕到时候.......”</p><p>“我们以前在科尼岛坐过山车的时候，你吐了我一身。”Bucky淡定地打断他。</p><p>“诶，你居然还记得这个.....”Steve惊讶地侧头看他，Bucky转过脸与他对视。</p><p>“因为印象太深刻了。而且不算太好。”他一字一句地说。</p><p>“好了先生们，准备好了吗？”Tony晃到他们跟前，将甜筒递到两位室友的手上，“要不要合影？”</p><p> Steve和Bucky默默瞧了他几秒，异口同声地回答：“不用了谢谢！”</p><p> Tony撇撇嘴：“怪我咯？”</p><p>过山车缓缓启动了，Steve紧张地双手死死捏住甜筒，双唇紧闭，心里不停地鼓励自己争取待会儿不要让它糊到自己或是Bucky的脸上去，Bucky则拿着甜筒若无其事地直接开始吃了起来。</p><p>唰——哗——过山车反转时，风呼呼地灌进两人的耳朵，Steve头晕目眩，觉得身体突然一片轻盈，这是要飞升了吗？！为了证实他仍在人间，Steve在强风中勉强睁开眼睛，瞟向身旁的Bucky。</p><p>咦......Bucky怎么还在吃甜筒？</p><p>咦.....Bucky怎么把甜筒吃得满脸都是？</p><p>咦......等等，甜筒....Steve艰难地吞咽着口水，举起自己的双手......他抓了抓空气——手里是空的.....卧槽我的甜筒呢？！！</p><p>受到多重压力的Steve顿时眼前一黑.........</p><p>“Steve。”他听见有人在叫他。</p><p>“Steve。”那人叫了第二声，似乎有点不耐烦。</p><p>“啪！！”Steve捂着热辣辣的脸睁开眼睛，看见Bucky沾着满脸的冰激凌正向他射来一道道阴冷的目光。</p><p>“Bucky！”Steve还没从混乱中理清思路，急着想帮Bucky把脸擦干净，Bucky没理他，转过身去从Banner那里抽了一叠纸。</p><p>“可能你忘了发生了什么事，Steve。”Banner同情地看着Steve，一脸为他默哀的表情，“我知道你想问我为什么会出现在这里——我是本次活动特邀的纸巾供应员，一旦有人脸上被糊了冰激凌，我就会提供无限量的纸巾，所以.......你应该猜到了......”</p><p>Steve的脸上浮现出了痛苦的表情。他想起来了，坐过山车的时候Bucky吃了一路的甜筒，他吃的很快，当过山车还在爬坡阶段的时候他就吃完了，Steve见他不停地舔嘴边残留的冰激凌，仿佛意犹未尽，于是好心地想把自己的甜筒递给他吃，结果就在他把甜筒递到Bucky面前的那一瞬间，过山车到达了最高点猛然开始下冲，So..........</p><p>Steve恨不得找Tony要十个甜筒糊在自己脸上。</p><p>“其实......其实后来的事情也没你想的那么糟。”Banner大概是想试图安慰Steve，“你确实糊了一些冰激凌在他脸上，但好在糊到一半他就自己抢过甜筒开始吃起来.......所以，所以我猜你半路醒过来的时候.......看到Bucky还在吃甜筒，而你自己手上的那个已经不见了......不过这样也好，万一你一激动把甜筒捏爆了，那估计会更可怕。”</p><p>Banner刚说完，Bucky已经把脸擦得干干净净，他走到仍坐在过山车里的Steve身边伸出手：“走？还是说你想再吐一次？”</p><p>“Bucky！！”Steve赶紧握住Bucky的手，跌跌撞撞地起身，“对不起，我，我只是想把我那个甜筒给你吃......”</p><p>“我知道。”Bucky又舔舔嘴唇，扫过那并不存在的残留物，“味道不错。只不过在翻转的过程中吃甜筒很难不糊到脸上。”Steve看向Bucky的眼神都可以把对方看出洞来了，Natasha再也受不了这种杀人于无形之中的恩爱气氛，向Banner使了个眼色把他俩统统强制拖到底下去了。</p><p>下一组情侣Thor和Loki，依旧是不好伺候的神兄弟。Loki为了坐过山车时到底是拿甜筒还是拿布丁的问题和Tony纠结了将近半个小时，最后把Natasha惹烦了，还没等Tony把甜筒塞到Loki的手里，过山车直接启动，载着神兄弟狂舞一圈后回到原地，Loki和Tony继续为甜筒和布丁而争吵不休，互不相让，于是Natasha大手一挥，Banner把Tony抱走，Thor把Loki拎走，事情轻松解决，over。</p><p>总算进行到了最后一个环节，Natasha觉得自己今天真是快耗得半条命都没了。好歹她不用再坚持太久。“最后一个挑战——摩天轮！规则非常简单：情侣在舱内接吻，不能间断，接吻时间最长的一对获得最高分。我们在每个舱内都安装了摄像头，方便计时。每对情侣自定开始时间，至于什么时候结束——那就看你们愿意吻多久啦！”Natasha念完规则后一秒钟就意识到自己非被某一对闪瞎不可。</p><p>情侣们依次坐进舱内，摩天轮缓缓转动，载着一对有一对情侣升到高空。</p><p>“嘿Bucky，你...你想什么时候开始？”Steve刚坐进舱里就紧张地用手蹭着大腿，“你，你准备好了的话，随时告.......”</p><p>他的声音消失在一个无声的吻里。</p><p>Steve瞳孔扩大，呼吸急促，Bucky近在咫尺的双眸与他的蓝眼睛对视。上帝啊，那双无辜的眼睛正瞧着他呢！过了几十秒种，Steve从狂喜中冷静下来，并逐渐开始掌握主导权。他的手从Bucky的后背攀到脖颈，游移不久后又将手指插进对方柔软的头发，轻轻地把他往自己这边按。感受到力度的Bucky不禁悄悄地拽紧了Steve后背的衣服。</p><p>谁也不知道他们吻了多久，总之从Natasha在录像里得知的情况来看，Steve和Bucky真的是她至今为止见到的最能吻的一对儿——一上摩天轮，Bucky没有说任何废话直接凑了上去，接着Steve完全控制了局面，Natasha看着Steve的手在Bucky身上到处游走流连，Bucky喘息得越来越明显，天知道摩天轮会不会因为他们俩烧起来，Natasha默默转过头去，她真想把摩天轮调快一点让他们赶紧下来！！求你们别再亲了！！要被闪瞎了！！！关爱眼睛人人有责从我做起啊！还有另外一对，Thor和Loki，这两位简直是有过之而无不及，在摩天轮里磨磨蹭蹭不知怎么回事儿推搡了半天，最后居然莫名其妙地干脆双双飞出了摩天轮......到现在还没回来....他们这是打算再也不回来直接走人的节奏吗.......好好好，再见再见，走好不送！！</p><p>当工作人员打开舱门的时候，Steve的手正环着Bucky的腰，他轻咳了一声，没反应。摩天轮还在继续转动，工作人员只好向操作方比了个手势，摩天轮暂时停了下来。“那个....虽然无意打扰，先生们，本场挑战已经结束，剩下没有吻完的部分你们可以.....呃，私下解决。”</p><p>“诶，噢噢！”Steve立刻松开Bucky，不好意思地挠挠头，走出摩天轮。这时候傍晚已至，游乐园里亮起了各式各样的彩灯。</p><p>“今天整整一天的游乐园之旅到此即将结束啦！”Natasha尽量打起精神，不让自己的声音显得有气无力，“通过工作人员的统计，我们将选出最佳挑战情侣和最高人气情侣，他们分别是......呃......好吧，有一对情侣包揽了本次活动的两项大奖，他们就是Steve和Bucky！祝贺他们！”</p><p>Steve和Bucky站上游乐园中心的高台，聚光灯打在他们身上，大屏幕及时对台上的两人进行直播。</p><p>“请拿好，你们的神秘奖品！”Tony神色诡秘地将两个精致的小盒子分别放在他们手心，“要当众打开吗——”他面朝台下的人海呼喊，满意地听到了齐声“要——”的回答，这种一呼百应的事情就是要他Tony Stark来做才有意义！</p><p>“打开吧~”Tony坏笑着走下台，“那么小的盒子里，会装着什么呢——”他故意拖长了尾音，将悬念和遐想留给每一个人。</p><p>Steve毫无例外地中招了，他颤抖着打开盒子——也许，也许......那是他梦寐以求的东西啊！也许当他打开这个小盒子，他会向Bucky跪下，他会问一个——好吧，也许是一些他许久都不敢问的问题，然后Bucky会回答，当着所有人的面，也许他会犹豫，但最终会答应他，然后，然后他们会当着所有人的面亲吻——镜头缓缓向小盒子拉近，Steve看到里边的东西反射着光芒，他的心脏跳动的那么快，仿佛要冲破胸腔。</p><p>当Steve完全打开盒子的时候，他立刻就将之前所有设想过的“也许”全部抛到了九霄云外。即使是Tony Stark提供的礼物，大概也不会贵重到如他所想的那个程度。Steve典型的是被Tony的言语蛊惑了，他和在场所有人一样，以为那个小盒子里会躺着一枚戒指。</p><p>红色的小盒子里，静静地躺着一枚军牌。军牌的样式非常复古，在灯光的照耀下好似反射着从上个世纪遗留下来的光芒。</p><p>为什么.....会是军牌？</p><p>Steve疑惑地往Bucky那边看，发现对方也一脸迷糊地望向自己。</p><p>“关于这份神秘礼物，想必大家都心存疑惑。”Tony清了清嗓子，对着扩音喇叭大声说，“不过不用担心，这份礼物的秘密，明天自然会由这对情侣亲自揭开。在场的各位就请尽情地遐想这其中所代表的含义吧！感谢大家参与本次活动！现在，请大家结伴而行，注意安全，回寝室睡个好觉吧！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“爆炸性新闻！一对情侣包揽两项大奖，默契程度令人惊叹！”<br/>  “秀肌肉，秀身材，秀恩爱，看校会核心成员Steve Rogers与神秘转校生Bucky Barnes携手共创契约情侣最佳挑战纪录！”<br/>  “单身狗勿进！契约情侣年度冠军闪瞎众人！详情请转A3版，建议先戴墨镜再看高清大图！”<br/>   “Steve Rogers与Bucky Barnes，史上人气最高契约情侣！霸占所有校报头版头条！屠版！屠版！跟我一起Hail Stucky！”</p><p>“神盾周报，神盾月报，深蹲八卦报，神棍嗨爪联合期刊......”Tony口里念念有词，将报纸一沓一沓地丢到一边，很快就堆成了一个小纸丘。</p><p>“你们火了。”Tony抬起头看看对面的两位室友，一位正摩挲着昨天的神秘礼物——军牌，另一位正心不在焉佯装镇定地啃书，“今年的神盾风云人物提早被你俩承包了，真不错。哦天哪这又是什么鬼东西——”他拿起一份报纸，“新闻特刊——Stucky早报，消息早知道？！卧槽这也行？！还专门为你俩制作了特刊......这是哪家干的这么可怕——哦，我就知道！校学生会新闻部，金牌记者Clint Barton独家打造，为您呈现梦幻般的契约情侣身后真实的生活。天哪......Clint也是拼......”</p><p>Steve和Bucky依旧默默地干着自己的事，待到Tony终于翻完了今天所有的报纸，他终于忍不住了：“我说你们俩，打算装聋作哑到什么时候？！不想说点什么吗？”</p><p>“......哦。”Bucky心不在焉地哼了一声。</p><p>“呃......我在想今，今晚的电影。”Steve说着关上书打开电脑，“我们要看的是美国队长2，在此之前，我认为我们可以好好回顾一下第一部。”</p><p>Tony翻了个白眼，看着Bucky不声不响地把凳子搬到Steve旁边，Steve红着脸调整了一下电脑的角度，让Bucky能看得更舒适一些。</p><p>“唉，别丧气啦。”Banner宽心地凑近Tony，在他耳边小声说，“神盾风云人物每年有五个人，你完全不用担心的好吗，你看这次过山车的时候有那么多人抢着和你合影，充分证明你是那种男女通吃的类型嘛！”</p><p>Tony边听边严肃地点头，“你分析的很对。”他立刻心情大好，“Banner你真懂我。走，我们出去找一家餐厅吃点好的！”</p><p>Tony Stark•神助攻模式•ON。</p><p>寝室里又只剩下了Steve和Bucky。Bucky认真地看着美国队长1，Steve却不停地开小差，他一会儿看看电影放到哪儿了，一会儿又忍不住偷偷侧过脸瞄Bucky，晚上他们将会去神盾操场，和其他参加活动的情侣一起看这部影片的续集，可是他却在想，如果晚上他能握着Bucky的手看完电影该有多好——嗯，其实....现在他就想这么做......——不过还是等着晚上吧。</p><p>熬了大半天，夜幕终于在Steve的期待中缓缓降临。神盾操场上早有许多情侣相互依偎，有的甚至还在互相喂晚餐吃。</p><p>Steve和Bucky已经吃过了饭，找到正中间靠后的位置坐下。时间把握得挺准，他们刚一坐好，影片就开始了。</p><p>Steve用眼角的余光往Bucky那边看，Bucky依旧很认真地在看电影，Steve放心了，他悄悄把手伸进右边的口袋里，摸到一个有点硬的东西。他深吸几口气，把手抽出来放在膝盖上交握，努力将注意力集中在电影上。</p><p>当电影放到冬兵的面罩被美国队长揭下的时候，人群里顿时响起一片尖叫和惊呼。“天哪好帅！！”“卧槽这是个男的！！！”Bucky没有做任何表示，Steve几乎以为他在发呆了，直到他发觉Bucky的目光不知什么时候从大屏幕移到了自己身上。</p><p>“诶....Bucky.....”这还是Steve头一次被Bucky目不转睛地盯这么久，他欣喜之余也有些不好意思，“有...有什么事吗？如果你不想看.....”</p><p>“我想问你有什么事。”Bucky突然说。</p><p>Steve愣住了。他一时间没反应过来这是什么情况。</p><p>“你今天一直盯着我。”Bucky眨眨眼睛，“从早上看美国队长1的时候开始，一直到刚才，你虽然没扭头但我能感觉到你还在看着我。——我脸上有什么东西吗？”</p><p>“.....”Steve手足无措，他完全没想到Bucky居然发觉了他的小动作，而且一直等到现在才拆穿他，他沉默了一会儿，壮着胆子把手伸向Bucky，对方没有躲开。Steve小心翼翼地把Bucky前边垂着的一缕头发轻轻拨到耳后，心虚地偏了偏头：“呃，这样....这样好一点。”</p><p>“就因为这个？”Bucky似乎有些不满地拧起眉头，语气里满是不信任，“就因为这个你盯了我将近一整天？”</p><p>“不...不是的，Bucky！”Steve情急之下灵机一动转移话题，“你....你知道了吗——关于，关于昨天那个礼物为什么是军牌.......”</p><p>“隐喻。”Bucky回过头去瞧大屏幕，“大概Tony是想说我们俩之间的关系就像美国队长和冬兵？”</p><p>好吧，看来这话题转移得并不高明，Bucky只用两句话就结束了这次谈话。</p><p>“没错。”Steve干巴巴地回答，他很庆幸Bucky的注意力又回到了影片上。</p><p>“You are my mission！”影片将近结尾，美国队长和冬兵扭打在一起，不少观众见此情形唏嘘不已。Steve在这个时候掏出了那个小盒子——是的，那枚军牌，他将它带到了这里。他将军牌链子在左手上绕了几圈，把军牌攥在掌心，眼睛闭了一会儿又睁开，静静地往Bucky身边挪。一小步，两小步——</p><p>Bucky没像往常一样把手捅在口袋里，他的右手平平整整地放在大腿边上，撑着地。天助我也！这是个好机会，Steve窃喜，屏住呼吸，目光紧锁住屏幕，装作若无其事的样子，缠绕着军牌链子的左手伸出小指，轻轻地点在Bucky的右手手背上。Bucky没反应，也许是没意识到，也许他意识到了，但没有拒绝。这给Steve平添了几分信心，他放开了胆子，将整只手覆盖在Bucky的手上，冰凉的军牌接触到Bucky温暖的手背，Bucky显然感受到了，并给出了回应——他在Steve的手掌覆盖下将自己的手翻过来，Steve过人的听力捕捉到了一丝轻微的声响——那是金属碰撞的声音——Bucky的手心里，居然也藏着一枚军牌！</p><p>“Bucky？”Steve本想把军牌塞到Bucky的手里，借着放军牌的机会顺便握住Bucky的手，但他完全没料到，Bucky居然也把军牌带来了。</p><p>“.......”Bucky疑惑地回过头看他，无辜地眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“I’m with you till the end of the line. ”Steve动动嘴唇，还没来及说话，就被电影中的美国队长抢了台词。</p><p>Bucky瞪大了眼睛，微微张着嘴，和电影里冬兵的模样如出一辙。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊——你看你看你看他的眼神啊啊啊啊啊！！”“呜呜呜——好感人！在一起！在一起——”</p><p>情侣们早就情难自已，有女生已经抑制不住地拿出手帕抹眼泪，有男生坚强地挺住了，并勇敢地贡献出自己的肩膀给身边的伴侣依靠，整个神盾操场一片默契而和谐的啜泣声。</p><p>“冬兵最后还是救了美国队长。”走在回家的路上，Bucky小声说。</p><p>“Bucky。”Steve停下来，“你觉得他恢复记忆了吗？”</p><p>“我不知道。”Bucky低头，从Steve攥着军牌的手轻轻和他交握在一起的时候开始，他们的手就再也没有分开过了，两枚军牌在他们手里被紧紧地保护着，原本冰冷的金属渐渐有了温度。“我只知道我记得关于你的一些事情，而且越来越明晰。”</p><p>“Bucky....”Steve伸出手臂把Bucky圈进怀里，吻他们交握的手，“谢谢你.......真的谢谢你......我——”他停顿了一下，似乎有些哽咽地说出下文，“我们.......回家吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“今天一整天都给你们自由支配，可你们俩居然睡到大中午的才起来？！”Natasha怒不可遏的声音震得天花板都直掉灰，Tony眯起一只眼睛，单手捂住耳朵，另一只手拿着手机对着睡眼惺忪的Steve和Bucky晃了晃——看你们俩干的好事儿，“你们俩真是会浪费机会浪费时间浪费生命！昨晚不就看了场电影吗！”</p><p>“抱歉Natasha......”Steve的声音还带着一点困意，“毕竟前天去游乐园消耗的体力太多了，我们还没......”</p><p>“前天的消耗你到现在还没恢复？！昨晚电影也就放到9点钟，至于吗？直说吧你们俩是不是看完电影又去鬼鬼祟祟地干了些什么？不然你这么多年健身是白健的了？！”Natasha的声音从Tony的手机中源源不断地传出来，强有力地穿透寝室中每一个人的耳膜，“其他情侣的反馈都很好，好多人都是一大早就出门了，就你们俩睡得跟死猪似的，大半个白天都被你们这样混过去了！现在！我不管你们什么情况！赶紧给我出去！！约会要有个约会的样子！”</p><p>“啪！”满载着怒气的挂断电话的声音传来，Tony咧着嘴一副被人揍了表情痛苦地关上了手机，仿佛他刚经历完一场酷刑。</p><p>“为什么Natasha这么生气？”Steve眨眨眼睛，无辜地问。他从开学到现在也就这一次睡了个懒觉，好死不死正被逮着了还莫名其妙被骂了一通。</p><p>“女生部有规定，每个部员要负责几对情侣，这些情侣在活动中的表现情况和最终结果将会影响到她们的活动分和优秀评选。她正好负责的是你们俩.......在人家情侣都腻腻歪歪开开心心出去约会的时候，你们却还在寝室一点消息都没有，她给你俩打电话发短信都没得到回应，就打我这儿来了.......”Tony翻着白眼把手机丢在桌上，“我真后悔我接了她的电话。”</p><p>“啊.....还有这样的事....”Steve恍然大悟，“难怪她那么心急....可是我觉得前天在游乐场我们已经表现的很突出了！”</p><p>“那毕竟只是活动的一部分。”Banner捧着书插话，“Natasha眼中的理想情况是你们在活动中每天都保持兴奋状态，就像学业要保持均衡，而你们现在的状况则是偏科严重。”</p><p>“.......好吧。”Steve也没法反驳他，“那我们赶紧先出去再说？不然Natasha待会儿又打电话来探班——”</p><p>“你们赶紧走吧！”Tony不耐烦地挥挥手，心塞之情溢于言表，“她要是再打电话来可就不是探班那么简单了，估计连我都得被骂一通。”</p><p>Steve和Bucky就这样莫名地以被扫地出门的姿势离开了寝室。</p><p>“你复习资料整理多少了？”终于得以清净的Tony坐下来，右手撑着脑袋。</p><p>“差不多了？”Banner抬起头认真的想想，“我感觉这次给的时间还比较充裕——我是说，我们课还没上完，不过之前的笔记我都整理完了，复习资料以后可以和新课同步整理。”</p><p>“真不愧是首席大学霸。”Tony满意地点头，“我做出了一个伟大的决定，寒假的时候我要把这一整片寝室都翻新！改成上床下桌！”</p><p>Banner伸过手去给他比了个大拇指，随后淡淡地戳中现实：“在此之前，愿你不会挂科。”</p><p>就在Tony和Banner讨论着期末大事件的时候，Steve和Bucky草草地吃过午饭，在校园里闲逛起来。神盾校园西边较偏僻的位置，有一个小公园，那里远离教学区和宿舍，几乎处于开发尚未完全的阶段，所以人迹罕至，多半是各种流浪的小动物在活动。Steve开学后不久就偶然转悠到了这里，此后他每周都会定时来看望这些小动物一次，带着一点儿零食。这么一来二去，渐渐地也就和猫猫狗狗的混熟了。</p><p>Steve和Bucky刚刚在公园的长椅上坐定，一只金毛犬就从前方的草丛里窜了出来，它前爪搭在Steve的膝盖上，咧着嘴伸出舌头。Steve冲它笑，伸出手揉了揉金毛犬毛乎乎的脑袋，索性把它抱到了自己腿上。</p><p>“它好像认识你？”Bucky弓着脊背，胳膊肘撑在膝盖上。那只金毛犬一直在往Steve怀里蹭，还不停地凑过去想用舌头舔他的鼻子，引得Steve不得不偏过头去，笑得身子直打颤。</p><p>“是的Bucky，这儿有很多可爱的小猫小狗，我和它们都很熟络了。”Steve一边眨着眼睛对付金毛犬的撒娇一边迅速地回答。</p><p>“那它呢？”Bucky双手举起一只美国短毛猫，“这家伙刚刚跳到我旁边。”</p><p>“哦天哪！你居然这么快就和它混熟了？”Steve好不容易把怀里的金毛犬安抚下来，带着点自嘲的语气感叹，“这只猫可不好接触，我当初花了三个星期时间才让它信任我。”</p><p>“也许这对我来说不是什么难事。”Bucky轻轻把短毛猫翻过来，小心地捏着它的肉球。</p><p>“看来它很喜欢你。”Steve费力地往Bucky身边挪了一点——要知道他还抱着那只金毛犬呢，“我还是头一次见到这家伙对第一次见到的人这么没有戒心。你很受猫咪的欢迎啊。”</p><p>“是吗......”Bucky似乎依旧专心地玩着短毛猫的肉球，没怎么理会Steve的话。</p><p>    两人各自抱着怀中的小动物沉默了一会儿，十分罕见的，这次是Bucky先抛出了话题。</p><p>“那句话，我以前对你说过。”</p><p>“......是的。”Steve给趴在他腿上的金毛犬顺着毛，一抬眼却发现不知什么时候又多了几只猫咪和小狗围在他们的长椅周围，靠近Bucky那边的椅子扶手上居然还停着一只鸟。“是你先对我说的，我一直记着，希望有一天也能亲口对你说。”</p><p>“我想我能确认一件事了。”Bucky松开手，短毛猫哧溜一下跳到地上，和其他猫咪一样，用力蹭着Bucky的裤腿儿。“那个在我逐渐恢复的记忆中频繁出现的人......Steve，就是你。”他说这话的时候长舒一口气，仿佛得到救赎一般，“虽然我并没有记起全部，但这一点我倒真的可以确定了。那种感觉太过熟悉，我没法说服自己不去信任拥有这种熟悉感的人。”</p><p>“我很开心你这么快就能亲自确认。”Steve勾起嘴角，拍拍金毛犬的背，金毛犬耸耸鼻子，懒洋洋地在Steve腿上支起身体，往前挪了两步，在Bucky的大腿上笨重地转了一圈后，面朝Steve安定地趴下了。“事实上，Bucky，你救了我很多次，从我们小时候开始。”</p><p>几只猫咪似乎是见到金毛犬的待遇太好，有些不服气地喵喵叫了起来，Steve哭笑不得，弯下腰去伸出手臂把它们全抱在了自己怀里，待到猫咪们舒服地在他怀里蹭够了安静下来了，他才继续说：“我小时候体弱多病，老被人欺负，打不过他们却又不甘心，每次这个时候都是你站出来，结果他们后来看到你都怕呢，哈哈。说实话，我那时候有点讨厌自己不争气，我想要保护你，却连自己都需要被你拯救........你好像从来就没有过缺点.........也许这就是我对你一直着迷的原因.......”</p><p>这天午后，空气清新，天气也不像往常那么寒冷，阳光穿过他们头顶的大树落下斑驳的影子，Steve抱着几只猫咪靠在椅背上，一边将儿时的回忆化成温柔的话语，一边侧过头凝视Bucky。Bucky则把手枕在金毛犬毛茸茸的背上，低着头，静静地听。</p><p>Steve回忆了很多事情，有的Bucky记得，有的则仍不明晰，虽然他依旧处于微妙的混沌之中，不过值得庆幸的是，他们正在互相摸索着找到彼此，在经历了分离与失忆的痛苦之后，埋藏在他们心底的情感终究会引导他们重新走到一起。</p><p>他们惬意地在公园里坐了整整一个下午，直到晚霞在天空中铺散开来，金毛犬汪汪叫了两声，抖抖身子，从Bucky腿上恋恋不舍地跑到地上，他们才意识到，原来已经这么晚了。他们看着猫咪和金毛犬钻进草丛里，活动了一下身子，一前一后沉默地往寝室的方向走去。</p><p>“Natasha刚才来了电话。”Tony嘴里叼着一块鸡排，吐词含混不清。见Steve和Bucky回来了，他连忙抽出一只手把鸡排扶稳，又多啃了一口才继续道：“看来你们度过了浪漫的一天——呃，不算早晨的话。”</p><p>“你没被骂吧？”Steve笑着问，看来他今天确实挺开心的。</p><p>“噢，那怎么会！就凭我把你们赶出去约会，我看她感谢我都来不及呢！”Tony对他们投去骄傲的一瞥。</p><p>“你们....点了外卖？”这话是Bucky问的。</p><p>Tony惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，Banner也从书堆中抬起了头——这个平时一直沉默得快没有存在感的转校生，今天居然主动和他们说话了！契约情侣的功力真是名不虚传....卧槽短短几天的接触你们之间到底发生了什么？！</p><p>“呃....对，宵夜。”Tony非常不自然地点点头，显然他还没有从Bucky主动和他们交流的震惊中缓过神来。</p><p>“要知道，整理复习资料是很烧脑子的一件事情。”Banner用笔轻轻敲了敲脑袋，“你们安心去玩吧，复习资料我整理好以后咱们寝室人手一份，只要你们认真看过一遍保证不挂。”</p><p>“谢谢！”Steve感激地冲Banner笑笑，你看，寝室里有学霸就是好，学习恋爱两不误。Bucky也礼貌地对Banner点点头，从自己的抽屉里抽出一沓资料：“这个，前几届的考试题目和复习提纲，也许你用得上。”</p><p>“卧槽？！”Banner接过资料翻了几页，惊得下巴差点脱臼，“神盾大学每年的考题都是机密文件，是决不允许泄露的，因为可能会有原题出现.....你....你从哪里搞来的？！”</p><p>“.......”Bucky没说话，伸出食指贴在嘴唇上，缓缓摇头。</p><p>Banner立刻心领神会，乖乖闭上嘴默默地把资料塞到抽屉里，待次日和Tony一起研究。</p><p>“明天就是契约情侣的最后一天啦！”Tony托腮看着面前的两人，仿佛对这个活动特别恋恋不舍，“感觉你们进展不错，我很好奇你们明天会给对方准备什么礼物——要不你们先偷偷告诉我吧？我保证不说出去！”</p><p>“比起这个，Tony。”Steve边说边爬到上铺，从上边探出一颗脑袋来：“我更好奇的是——你打算什么时候睡觉？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>契约情侣最后一天，该交换礼物的时候到了。所有情侣都被请到了神盾操场中间，凑热闹的同学们自觉站在外围，把情侣们围了个水泄不通。站在外边的人不断往里挤，中间的人踮起脚尖，就连距离最近的人也都纷纷伸长了脖子试图看清每一对情侣互送了什么有意思的东西。</p><p>“喂...你瞄了半天了...找到他们没？”Banner眯着眼睛把头探出窗外使劲儿瞧，伸手揉揉一旁Tony的脑袋。</p><p>“别急别急，我再看看.....啊，那男生居然送玫瑰花...真没创意，要我的话我就送钻戒了......那边那个女生....送的《莎士比亚的十四行诗》？等等她的契约情侣可是个将近两米的体育生你确定送这玩意儿人家会看？！能不能走走心啊.....”Tony一边举着望远镜一对儿一对儿地扫描，一边对别人互送的礼物评头论足。他们正在距离神盾操场最近的一栋体育馆里，二楼，从这窗户望下去可以完美地看到整个神盾操场的状况。他们现在所处的位置，正是避免了拥挤和身高问题的可以总览操场全貌的最佳地点——在有望远镜的情况下。</p><p>“你就别说人家了，不是每个人都是壕，不是每个人都是Tony Stark，OK？”Banner叹了口气，“赶紧找到他们。”</p><p>“哦，我喜欢你那句话。”Tony开心地清了清嗓子，“哎，找到了找到了，目标人物坐标（5，3）！我看看啊.....见鬼Steve拿着个什么破本子......？Bucky呢.....”</p><p>“唉，给我看看吧。”Banner伸手接过望远镜举到眼前，“......我怎么觉得......Bucky手里....什么都没拿？”</p><p>“莫非是想现场玩花样？”Tony饶有兴致地看着底下，也不知道他是在看情侣们还是在看围观群众还是只想单纯地炫耀一下他目前比底下所有人都高这个无聊而短暂的事实。</p><p>“谁知道呢....他总不会什么都没准备吧......”Banner紧紧跟踪着两人的一举一动随时进行现场直播。</p><p>Steve额头沁出了汗，他咽了口唾沫，郑重地将一直藏在身后的本子拿出来双手交给Bucky。“这个.....”他犹豫了一下，“这是我.....我的画本。”</p><p>“.....我记得你喜欢画画。”Bucky说着小心翼翼地双手接过画本，Steve绕到他身边，看着他翻开那厚厚一册画本的第一页。</p><p>“致：我亲爱的Bucky。”那行字是Steve亲笔写上去的，Bucky咬了一下嘴唇。</p><p>右面画纸上是一个小男孩，手里拿着吃了一半的小蛋糕，脸颊鼓鼓的，露出一个微笑。一双大眼睛正无辜地瞧着画外边的人，Bucky和那画中的小吃货对视了几秒钟，翻开下一页，看得出来Steve画的是同一个孩子，这次那小男孩正在揍一帮混蛋，紧接着的一页小男孩便搂着一个比他个子小的家伙，他正对那小家伙笑着说些什么......Bucky一页一页地翻着，图片在他的脑海中连成一个又一个故事，像鱼钩一般钓着他的回忆逐渐从深深的水底脱离出来。那小男孩渐渐长大了，他的一举一动似乎全被记录在了这个本子里，估计连那男孩自己存着的从小到大的照片都没这本子里画得详细。画本中间空了大约三分之一的纸，Bucky的脸上浮现出困惑的表情，Steve看在眼里，并不说话，只引导着他继续往后翻。然后，Bucky看到了自己。转学来的第一天，他早晨第一次遇到Steve，只在腰上围着一条浴巾，头发还滴着水，上课的时候他无聊地转着小刀，回宿舍的路上他低着头双手捅在口袋里.......几乎每一张图都能找到对应的时间和地点，从他转学过来的第一天起，他的生活和习惯，甚至一些可爱的小动作，都被记录在了这个本子里。本子里的最后一张图是昨天刚刚画的，画的是他和Steve一起靠在公园的长椅上，抱着金毛犬和小猫，Bucky看着金毛犬，Steve看着Bucky。</p><p>“他们正在看那个本子.....还在说些什么....”Banner断断续续地汇报，Tony在旁边心不在焉地听着，“可我听不见啊.....”</p><p>“Bucky，这个本子.....”Steve把手轻轻地拢在Bucky的手背上，“是我专门用来画你的。中间空出的那些页，是你离开我之后留下的，我没有再画了。其实我想过无数次你离开后你过着的生活，但我不愿意画出来，因为我想要真实的你——我期待，也相信有一天你会回到我身边，那时候你可以告诉我，在我们分别的日子里你经历了些什么，我会听着你讲，把这些故事再补画进来——至于后边的画，我一直到昨天晚上还趴在床上画，以后也会继续...我....我昨天把自己也画进去了，有时候我也会把自己画进去——希望你不会介意，我想，今后的日子还很长，我们还有很多时间，还有很多事情值得我像这样把它们画下来.....我.....我希望你能喜欢这个。”一口气说完这么大一串耗费了Rogers同学不少的勇气值，他屏住气，提心吊胆地等着Bucky的反应。</p><p>“谢谢你，Steve。”Bucky小声说，Steve松了一口气，“可是抱歉，我......”Steve的心一下子又提起来了。是他画的不够好吗？是Bucky不喜欢这份礼物吗？他不愿意收下吗？</p><p>“抱歉，我....我一直在想送你什么好，但是我到现在都没想出来....”Bucky的声音里掺杂着愧疚的情绪，“嗯.....所以我，也许我只能给你一个承诺。”</p><p>“一个承诺？”这回轮到Steve困惑了。</p><p>“对。我....我欠你一份礼物。你可以....嗯....先记下，以后——以后你可以对我提一个要求。”Bucky犹豫了一会儿，他不确定自己是不是将意思表达清楚了。</p><p>“要求？”</p><p>“对，你可以对我提一个要求——任何——什么样的要求都可以。这是我...我给你的承诺。”Bucky似乎心虚了，他大概觉得这很扯。谁会去相信一个承诺，这种虚的东西，只要矢口否认便等同于无——当然他不会这么做，但是这样的承诺需要双方对彼此的绝对信任，否则无法达成。</p><p>    “这...这真是份独特的礼物，Bucky！”Steve呼吸急促，他把Bucky搂进怀里，“我很喜欢.....上帝.....我想我得花上很长一段时间来想该如何拆开这份礼物。”</p><p>“他们拥抱了——Tony，目标任务达成！”Banner空出一只手来向旁边的Tony比了一个胜利的手势。</p><p>“唔....本来想说‘居然只有拥抱而已’，不过看在Steve之前努力了那么久的份上，这对他来说已经是进展飞速了吧。”Tony满意地咂咂嘴，往嘴里丢了颗糖，“诶，那对磨人的神兄弟今天没来？”</p><p>“对哦.....”Banner又仔细在情侣中找了一圈，果然没见着Thor和Loki。“他们俩好像自从游乐园那天飞走之后就再也没回来了？”</p><p>“估计回阿斯加德去了，过不久再回来考试吧。”Tony翻着白眼想了一会儿，“这种在外星的学生也是麻烦，回一趟家挺不容易的——呃他们俩除外！好了我们的任务也完成了，去跟Natasha说一声吧，她负责的这一对儿简直是希望之星。”</p><p>“还可以顺便告诉她，没亲眼见证自己负责的情侣如此恩爱真是太可惜了。”Banner补充，“她今天要交下半年的女生部换届改选策划书，也是累。我们部门的换届改选策划都是丢到寒假去做了。”</p><p>活动结束后，神盾大学新生群内。</p><p>姐就是帅：啊——契约情侣活动终于圆满结束啦！感谢大家的支持和配合！祝各位有情人终成眷属！（伸懒腰　（鼓掌　（撒花</p><p>好男人就是我：噢噢噢！！棒棒棒！！老婆老婆咱俩就是最棒的眷属啦！！我这里有好多美美哒照片！就不给你们看！</p><p>内增高富帅：我们也不想看啊_(:з」∠)_ 已经被那对包揽冠军的情侣闪瞎了眼....噢其实我是来开征集的，有多少人需要墨镜？来说一声我统计一下！</p><p>绿色环保科研人：请给我一副。（再见</p><p>我要飞：请给我来一打！！！！！！！！！再不戴墨镜我要瞎了！！！！我觉得我还需要同款耳塞！！！！！你们知不知道每次我和＠星条盾永不碎裂　晨跑的时候他不光比我快，每次跑过来的时候还．．．．算了我不想说了，说多了都是泪．．．请大家务必关爱单身汪好吗！！！！！</p><p>内增高富帅：刚才忘了说，毕竟是独家出品的墨镜，所以价格大概在100~200美元浮动。</p><p>我要飞：.....那我，我还是......（心塞</p><p>内增高富帅：熟人免费。</p><p>我要飞：......（捂脸</p><p>内增高富帅：同款耳塞的提议也很不错，我觉得我们宿舍不久以后大概也会需要。＠绿色环保科研人　（坏笑</p><p>绿色环保科研人：．．．．．．那就先，先订着吧。（冷汗</p><p>姐就是帅：会做生意，真不愧是壕。反正是免费的，不要白不要。</p><p>好男人就是我：老婆说的对！</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：诶，刚才有人＠我？你们突然集体买墨镜干什么？学生会什么时候出了这条规矩吗．．．．．？</p><p>内增高富帅：不不不，并没有。只是一笔生意罢了，毕竟我是要把外联部改成内联部的人，当然现在就得开始改造计划！</p><p>姐就是帅：......哦。（还真是会一本正经的胡说八道</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：有道理！有远见！说起来，我们还真是要准备一下换届选举了。大家都是想进入校会主席团的人，要一起加油啊！</p><p>绿色环保科研人：在此之前你是不是忘了我们还有期末考试。（微笑</p><p>我要飞：卧槽何必说出来伤害大家！我还没复习！（惊恐</p><p>姐就是帅：姐的事情比你们多多了，今天姐才交了一份策划好吗。（白眼</p><p>我要飞：老婆不担心！有我呢！</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：咦，什么时候期末考试？我怎么不知道？</p><p>姐就是帅：一个月以后啊。（淡定脸</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：这么快？！我才刚回阿斯加德......</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：为什么不能在阿斯加德特设考场？</p><p>好男人就是我：想多了。神盾大学的期末考试从来都是在校内进行的。</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：哼.....不就考个试嘛。</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：底迪——我不会——</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：你不会关我什么事。→＿→</p><p>姐就是帅：话说回来，你们怎么契约情侣进行到一半就回阿斯加德了？</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：唔？因为底迪说@#r*&amp;^%$#$#@fdO</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：没什么！！！</p><p>姐就是帅：．．．．．．．．．（扶额　算了算了，不管你们了，外星人的世界我不懂。</p><p>我是卧底：＠姐就是帅　你们那个契约情侣活动，还行吗？</p><p>姐就是帅：已经结束了啊。（挖鼻</p><p>我是卧底：喔，那小子还好吧？我们最近快期末了都没时间见他。（烦</p><p>姐就是帅：他们俩我负责的，闪瞎了。你真的不用担心....搞得他像你儿子似的....</p><p>好男人就是我：都已经霸占所有校报的头版头条了还有什么担心的，今年神盾风云人物他们俩要不是榜首我就去神盾操场条草裙舞！！！</p><p>我要飞：已截图为证。</p><p>内增高富帅：已截图为证。</p><p>绿色环保科研人：已截图为证。</p><p>好男人就是我：.......（大不了我把他们黑成榜首呗......</p><p>姐就是帅：好了好了，不管是本校的外校的还是外星的，大家都还有一个月就期末考了，这一个月大家都认真复习！少刷网多看书！好好考不挂科！</p><p>好男人就是我：好！！（鼓掌 （撒花</p><p>我要飞：加油加油！顺便期待下学期的学生会换届选举！到时候就可以和你们一起在复联相聚啦！</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：一起加油！</p><p>눈へ눈：嗯。还有，活动办得很好，谢谢＠姐就是帅</p><p>姐就是帅：哎哟喂！好好好谢谢谢谢！那个谁不要吃醋哈～</p><p>内增高富帅：我去算算墨镜的成本，大家记得给我打广告多宣传！</p><p>绿色环保科研人：继续研究期末复习资料啦！大家有不会的欢迎私敲问我！</p><p>我要飞：学霸大法好！入教保平安！</p><p>我是卧底：不水了，滚去复习。</p><p>姐就是帅：看看你们．．．．赶紧向人家海德拉大学的高材生学习学习！说你呐！还看什么看啊！滚去复习！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>接下来的一个月，是众所周知的期末修罗期。每个人都处于炼狱一般的恐惧之中，在这份恐惧的催促下，他们不得不打起精神来全心全意地复习。不过为了不挂科，现在再苦又何妨！</p><p>Steve Rogers在这一个月中每天过着固定的生活，寝室→食堂→自习室→食堂→自习室→食堂→自习室→寝室。就这三个地方轮流转悠，每次都是和Bucky一起，偶尔复习不下去了，两人就会谈谈话放松一下。而且他们俩在学习方面正好是互补型的，这使得两人的复习效率得到了飞速的提高。</p><p>    Tony Stark和Bruce Banner则是每天起得最早，睡得最晚的，因为他们不仅要自主复习，还要帮助同学解答疑惑，并且整理科学二人组独家复习资料，忙得不可开交。</p><p>Natasha对Clint 提出了期末分手三原则——暂时性原则，互不打扰原则，考试结束立刻复合原则。</p><p>Sam Wilson在期末期间和Steve一样暂时停止了晨跑，不过当晚上复习到实在头昏脑涨苦不堪言的时候，他还是会到神盾操场跑两圈来缓解压力。</p><p>至于仍在阿斯加德的两位外星友人Thor与Loki，只传来了会回来考试的消息后便杳无音讯，大概也是每天都被复习占满了吧。</p><p>在经历了“每次去图书馆想占座但还是晚了一步所以自习室才是王道”，“今天在自习室坐了一天看了好多页可是一合上书什么都不知道了”，“背了后边忘了前边”，“每天凌晨还在预习”，“抱着学霸给的复习资料仍然一头雾水”的耗时整整一个月的惨烈复习后，考试终于要正式开始了。</p><p>考试前一天。</p><p>“明天就正式开考了，你们都复习好了吗？”Tony躺在床上，双手把书举得高高的，双目无神。</p><p>“好了。”Banner的声音从上边传来。</p><p>“没问你！”Tony报复性地踢了一下上边的床板，床板纹丝不动，倒是Tony倒吸了一口凉气：“哎哟.......疼.....”</p><p>“还没呢，我还有一页才看完书。”Steve叹了口气，“不过之前看的好歹都还有点印象，幸亏考试期间不熄灯。”</p><p>“我看完了。早点睡觉吧，睡太晚明天会状态不好的。”Bucky把书塞进包里，在下铺靠近Steve的位置坐下。</p><p>“我建议你别坐那儿。”Banner在对面上铺偏过头来俯视他俩，“你坐在那儿Steve今天一晚上都看不完那最后一页了。”</p><p>“Banner，我有在认真地看复习资料！”Steve红着脸辩解。</p><p>“从你刚才说你还有一页才看完书开始算起到现在，以你平常的速度，你应该已经看完了。但我赌一副墨镜你现在还停留在刚才看的那个地方，对不对？”Tony很显然和Banner组成了统一战线。</p><p>“你赌赢了一副墨镜的意义在哪里.......”Steve摩挲着书页冷眼瞧着对面床上躺着的家伙。</p><p>“我先睡了。你看完关灯。”Bucky倒是没闲心陪他们斗嘴，直接翻身上床把被子一直拉到鼻子底下。</p><p>“好的Bucky，晚安。”Steve深吸一口气，将全部注意力集中在剩余的满满一页纸上。</p><p>期末考试持续了将近半个月。</p><p>神盾大学的考试制度非常变态，令人百思不得其解。隔壁海德拉大学的期末考试向来干净利落，直接连续考一周全部解决，大家就可以开开心心地打包行李回家了，可是神盾大学不一样，偏要做到标新立异——第一场考试隔三天后连考两场，再隔两天后三场齐发，隔一天后再考两场，最后还要再隔一天才进行最后一门考试，这才算是最终结束。复杂的考试安排弄得大家晕头转向，拉锯战似的考试模式是对所有考生实力，体力与耐力的三重挑战，更是对学生身体与心理的双重摧残。好在进入神盾大学的各位都是身经百战的勇士，这痛苦的地狱半个月虽然度日如年，但大家都依靠自己的特长挺了过去。根据他们应对考试的态度与方法，他们大概被分为以下几个派别——</p><p>以Bruce Banner为代表，凭借过硬的学霸体质轻松度过考试的一批学霸集团：“这次考试的内容全在我们的掌控之中，我们的复习资料早已看穿了一切，要是用此复习资料来考试，那才是你们的末日。”</p><p>以Tony Stark为代表，凭借靠高科技手段外加过人的学识把考试完全不当一回事儿的半学霸半技术宅小分队：“毕竟我们是极少数的精英。技术宅的学习技能点也是满分哦。我们不仅会学习，还有作弊神器哦。顺带一说，对于我们而言，考场不仅是考场，更是商场哦。”</p><p>以Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes为代表，平时一边学习一边恋爱，期末时能协助学霸完成整理复习资料的大业并顺便抱抱学霸大腿的情侣档：“学习恋爱两不误，学霸也需我神助。我们才是真正的人生赢家，耶。”</p><p>以Sam Wilson为代表，独自复习渴望有朝一日成为大学霸的学民派：“品味孤独，我的寂寞谁知道！鏖战考场，我的痛苦你不懂！”</p><p>以Natasha Romanova为代表，一到考试就放弃恋爱时间把自己当成单身汪用心复习的考试型情侣：“恋爱是永恒的，考试是暂时的。所以我们可以放放恋爱来谈谈考试吧。”</p><p>以Clint Barton为代表，一到考试就被甩的被迫成为单身汪的苦逼伪单身汪：“唉，恋爱与考试不可兼得。本来考试就够痛苦了，还加个失恋，虽然是暂时的，但也是生命不能承受之重啊。”</p><p>    以Thor Odinson和Loki Laufeyson为代表，大考临头才从家里赶来的外星走考类人士：“专门为了考试回来一趟也是蛮拼的，好在我们有钱有权还会飞。”</p><p>还有以Brock Rumlow为代表，海德拉大学卧底特此前来观看神盾大学期末惨状的观光团：“我们已经考完了，就来看看你们考试，为你们加加油，顺便开心一下嘛。”</p><p>黑暗半个月终于在考生们的一片鬼哭狼嚎中可歌可泣地结束了，剩下的日子却也并不好熬。神盾大学的各位互相告别，各回各家，各查各分。虽然大家都不在学校了，但心还是紧紧地连在一起，这点在神盾大学新生群的聊天中可见一斑——</p><p>绿色环保科研人：又有一科的成绩出来啦——这次是高数！大家快去查查分吧！</p><p>内增高富帅：啧，差一分满绩。差评。</p><p>我要飞：卧槽我刚睡醒．．．真是醒神利器．．．．说到底我就不该一起床就摸手机．．．．你们这些学霸．．．．（再见</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：你怎么现在才醒？不晨跑了？</p><p>我要飞：不，我只是有午睡的习惯.......</p><p>姐就是帅：看来期末复习还是卓有成效的，满绩达成XD</p><p>好男人就是我：棒！哎我及格了好开心！</p><p>我要飞：唉，每次都见到一群满绩的学霸在秀成绩，我还是默默潜了吧。</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：高数太简单了，不满绩真是对不起智商，不过地球人就算了。</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：啊——多少分及格啊？</p><p>姐就是帅：60分啊。</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：诶？！！为什么我只有59分.....</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：因为你挂科了啊.....等等！你挂科了！！真是给阿斯加德丢脸.....（嫌弃 （嫌弃</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：底迪——！！！还不是因为你不帮我复习！！</p><p>我要飞：原来还有人挂科啊．．．虽然很不道德但是容我说一句及格万岁．．．．</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：我把复习资料都给你了！是你自己不看偏要我讲！！这能怪我吗？！</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：（大哭　（大哭　（大哭</p><p>我是卧底：Hail 及格！</p><p>我要飞：Hail 及格！</p><p>好男人就是我：Hail 及格！</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：Hail 及格！</p><p>눈へ눈：Hail 及格！</p><p>　　内增高富帅：Hail 及格！（楼上终于冒泡了，鼓掌</p><p>绿色环保科研人：Hail 及格！（楼上你一学霸凑个什么热闹</p><p>姐就是帅：Hail 及格！（楼上两个不闹啊，我就保持个队形</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：重修要交多少钱啊.......（大哭</p><p>姐就是帅：告诉你一个好消息——不幸之中的万幸，第一次重修是免费的。</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：好耶！！（欢喜得跳跃</p><p>好男人就是我：.....出息呢.....</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：......以后出门别说你是阿斯加德的.....</p><p>姐就是帅：一开学就要学生会换届选举啦，大家都准备好竞选部长了吗？</p><p>内增高富帅：必须的。</p><p>绿色环保科研人：我对这方面还是很有自信的。</p><p>我要飞：打死我也不会再错过这次机会了！！</p><p>好男人就是我：杠杠哒！</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：我.....我加油！</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：.....等会儿我先吃个鸡腿抚慰一下我差一分及格的忧伤......从地球上打包了好多盒鸡腿呢.....</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：就知道吃。真是脑子里进鸡腿了，就这智商还能进校会主席团那我真是为神盾大学感到悲哀。</p><p>姐就是帅：你可别小看他，他在外星交流与礼仪部可是最核心的成员之一，典型的实力派。不能因为他对鸡腿的狂爱就对他有偏见。</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：我怎么就对他有偏见了？！</p><p>姐就是帅：......除非你是在吃鸡腿的醋。</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：哼，本王是正统的布丁派，怎么会落到和鸡腿争风吃醋的地步！你们自己慢慢纠结学生会的破事儿去吧，本王看书去了！本王才是最有文化的，根本不屑于和你们这些蝼蚁聊天！</p><p>姐就是帅：Yooooooooooo走好不送～（挥（踹　那么各位都好好准备竞选部长的相关事宜吧！下学期咱们复联见啦XDDD</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>寒假过起来永远比上学的日子快一倍。上至如Banner一般的学霸，下至如Barton一样的学渣，几乎每个人都觉得假期过得实在是太快了。——这是为什么呢？</p><p>Banner说，那当然是因为每天事情太多了做不过来呀。比如一大早的起来，有人要晨跑，有人要晨读，上午要预习下学期的课程，下午要研究神盾大学新生培养计划，晚上还要看书，一天变做48小时都不够用了！</p><p>Barton的看法则完全不同——那当然是因为放假了每天就只有12个小时的时间了呀。你看，每天中午12点起床，吃个中饭，刷刷推，上上INS，看看YUTUBE，吃个晚饭，再和朋友们聊聊天，讲点段子，侃到12点准时睡觉。这是多么有规律的作息！只不过一天只有一半的时间是醒着的，这日子过起来当然快一倍了。</p><p>至于不论怎样一定要说一说的Steve，他每天仍然坚持约Sam一起晨跑，晨跑完后他会去找Bucky——通常是在咖啡厅，然后他们会一起干点别的什么，比如看看电影，去公园走走，跑到植物园或者动物园去，就算实在是没事可干Steve也会尽最大的努力找点事情来做，因为他总得有这样或那样的理由把Bucky留在身边。其实大多数时候，他只是想和Bucky在一起而已，做的任何事情都不过是他想要扣住Bucky所找的借口。所幸Steve的苦心没有白费，在这个假期里，Bucky一次都没有拒绝过他的邀请——如果不提晨跑的话。他记起来的事情也渐渐变多了起来，虽然他依旧冷着一张脸沉默寡言，但是Steve明显能体会到他比以前要开朗一些了——至少，他现在不会对陌生人再保持过于高度的警惕与敌意。</p><p> 寒假倏地一下就跑远了，任凭学生们怎么扯衣角拽裤腿儿它依旧那么高冷地离去了，随之而来的是紧张的第二学期。</p><p>第二学期刚开学不久就迎来了校学生会的换届选举。每位在校生都有竞选资格，新一届的部长们将会组成新的校学生会主席团，别称“复仇者联盟”，而上届校学生会中的几位核心人物将会在主席团中提名一位校会主席，如果主席团其他成员没有异议，则被提名者顺利当选，如果有超过半数的主席团成员不认可，则主席团内部自行协调选出校会主席，提请上届核心人员批准。</p><p>每年部长选举的规则都不一样。今年的规则非常独特——每位竞选部长的人最多只能说一句话，但可以出示能显示其能力的相关证明若干。也就是说，你可以站在台上大喊一声“我要当部长你们快来选我！”，也可以直接拍一沓文件在桌子上一句话也不说，无声地告诉大家“这就是我去年的成果你们爱看看不看滚”。</p><p>如此诡异的规则令不少人望而却步，但这点小挑战没能难住那些执意想要前进的人。</p><p>外联部。Tony Stark昂首阔步地走上讲台，扬手撒下一大叠美钞，混杂着他上学期签的无数合同和账单。“对于我来说，从来不存在什么外联部，因为我已经把它变成了内联部。”他骄傲地环视教室一周，满不在乎地走掉了，留下教室里的学生们面面相觑，不知道是该先把地上清理一下捡捡钱还是直接有请下一位竞选者。</p><p>学习部。Bruce Banner步伐厚重而沉稳，他在讲台上站定，从身后抽出一张薄薄的纸，重重地拍在桌子上。“这是我去年做的所有科学研究的列表以及全部考试成绩。”投影仪上立刻将纸上的内容放大，在场所有人都不约而同地倒吸了一口凉气——“等等....那个研究，我前几天才在网上查到，据说全世界根本没几个人能做出来啊？！”“卧槽全是满绩而且......一大半都是满分？！！你特么在逗我？！”“妈呀我想起来今年的神盾官方复习资料好像就是这位人士编辑的.........”</p><p>文艺部。Steve Rogers深吸几口气，迈着坚定的步伐走上讲台。他将一个画本摊开在众人面前。“我坚持每天画一幅画，而且上学期所有文艺活动相关的策划全部都经由我手才得以实施......好了大概就这些，谢谢大家。”教室里的同学们看到那画本立刻就炸了——“卧槽啊啊啊啊啊那画的是Bucky呀啊啊啊啊啊——”“不愧是真爱呜呜呜.......不对啊契约情侣活动不是早就结束了吗！？”“天哪这一对儿——这是官方发糖吗嘤嘤嘤——！！”</p><p>女生部。Natasha Romanova自信满满，霸气十足地往讲台上一站，所有人立刻不由自主地打了个寒战。“我就不信这里还有比我更适合当部长的人。”她冷笑一声，抛下目瞪口呆的众人，头也不回地离开了教室。</p><p>新闻部。Clint Barton抱着一叠报纸走上讲台，将报纸展开，“Stucky早报”这行花体字赫然出现在众人眼前。“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊Stucky早报！！”“卧槽卧槽卧槽！！是最新一期的吗？！”“嗷嗷嗷！！买买买——”教室里人浪此起彼伏，屋顶都快被掀翻了。“有人要来一份吗？”Barton微弱的声音被淹没在学生们激动的尖叫声里。</p><p>实践部。Sam Wilson拿着一只小小的U盘向众人挥挥手：“这里边是我上学期和学生会各部门成员以及其他一些社团成员一起进行的实践活动，包括Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes，Tony Stark等几位神盾风云人物，大家有兴趣可以看一下。”人群立刻沸腾了：“嗷嗷嗷！！同学不要走！求种子！！”“同学留步！我要拷一份回家慢慢看！”“你还有资源吗？！求全部啊！！”“卧槽这可是高清无码的第一手资源！！！收藏收藏刻光碟刻光碟！！”</p><p>外星交流与礼仪部。Thor Odinson咬着鸡腿，无视众人惊讶的目光，单手托着一大摞文件“砰”地一声抛到桌子上，文件哗啦啦地落下来，在桌子腿边上堆成一座小丘。“上学期所有的外交事务都是由我一手包办的。只要你们给我无限量地供应鸡腿，说不定还能跟阿斯加德那边开展一个交换生的留学活动。”“啊啊啊啊啊去阿斯加德留学！！！”“能看到Loki吗？”“能不能请Loki给我们当顾问呀——”</p><p>眼看着各部门的场面一个接一个的失控，上届校会的几位核心成员纷纷对视，继而深沉地点点头，看来某批人当选各部门的部长是确信无疑的了。接下来就该思考一下校会主席提名哪一位的问题了。于是，几位核心成员的目光纷纷投向了某位正襟危坐的全身散发着辅导员气息的老同学——Phil Coulson。经过一轮并不激烈毫无波澜的讨论后，他们不费吹灰之力就确定了一个人选。</p><p>次日下午，新一届的校会主席团毫无悬念地诞生了，他们分别是：外联部部长Tony Stark，学习部部长Bruce Banner，文艺部部长Steve Rogers，女生部部长Natasha Romanova，新闻部部长Clint Barton，实践部部长Sam Wilson，外星交流与礼仪部部长Thor Odinson，他们被召集到神盾操场临时搭建的平台上，由上一届的几位核心成员派出代表宣布他们选择的校会主席候选人。</p><p>Phil Coulson颤抖地站起身，面对平台上的几位新任部长和周围无数圈围观群众，激动地举起扩音喇叭——“我谨代表上一届校学生会宣布，我们推荐的新一届校学生会主席是——文艺部部长Steve Rogers同学！！请各位新一届校学生会主席团成员慎重考虑，给出你们的意见！”</p><p>几位部长你看看我，我看看你，心领神会地互相比了几个手势，三秒钟后整齐划一地回答：“同意！”</p><p>“通过！！”Coulson喊出来的时候几乎破音了，“我在此宣布，Steve Rogers同学正式成为新一届校学生会主席！希望你能带领你的主席团为大家排忧解难，服务校园！！恭喜你们！！！”</p><p>“噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢——”台下熙熙攘攘的人群爆发出一阵阵热烈的掌声，而Clint Barton不愧为新一代敬业的好部长，关键时刻依然恪守着一位优秀新闻人的准则，掏出随身携带的相机对准台上的几位猛拍起来，末了还不忘招呼大家勾肩搭背来几张高端帅气正统的复联自拍照。明天校报新闻的头版头条，非此莫属！！</p><p>“本次校学生会换届选举到此结束！感谢大家的热情参与！”Coulson刚一说完就赶紧丢掉喇叭冲过去和Steve合影要签名，他激动地握住这位成功黑箱上岗....啊不是，成功凭借自己的实力外加黑箱上岗的新一届校会主席的手，久久不能平静。这是一个伟大的日子，这一天被郑重地载入了由Coulson编写的神盾大学大事件记事簿中，为后世学生所流传称颂。</p><p>复仇者联盟组建后，各位成员的生活也就不仅仅是学习考试挣学分刷绩点那么简单了，他们还要处理一些琐事。比如有学生反映晚上熄灯太早没有wifi流量又不够用，Banner便马上交了一份提案给学校说大家需要更多的学习时间，强烈建议将熄灯时间延后或者干脆全年无休不熄灯；有学生反映宿舍楼底下路面状况太糟了，坑坑洼洼，骑个自行车都快变成碰碰车了，Tony听闻此事二话不说立刻拨款用于修路，一周以后，该地区路面平坦宽阔无沙无尘，走起路来心情愉悦。在解决了路面问题后，Tony还顺便出钱把所有寝室都换成了上床下桌，其效率之高令人惊叹。</p><p>而校会主席Steve面临的问题则不光是公务上的，还有感情上的。学习强制占用了他一半的时间，而校会的事务几乎包揽了他剩下的那一半时间，他很少有机会再和Bucky单独相处——说到这个，他连待在寝室的时间都不长了——基本上每天都早出晚归，不是教室就是学生会的办公室，晚上好不容易回到寝室更是累得恨不得直接倒头就睡，不过在那之前，他一定会坚持给Bucky道晚安。仅仅只是这样，两人的之间的温度也不减反增，不愧是神盾大学公认的官方模范情侣。</p><p>幸运的是，这毕竟是第二学期，大家都已经对神奇的大学生活见怪不怪了，所以单纯应付学习和校会事务的话，对于复仇者联盟这一有志向有能力有钱又有颜的精英团体来说，完全不在话下——好吧，话是这么说，但眼下他们确实遇到了一个不小的难题。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三年一度的神盾话剧比赛已经拉开帷幕，作为神盾大学历史最悠久的传统比赛之一，该比赛的看点不光是各个院系带来的精彩绝伦的表演，更是比赛落下帷幕时万众期待的彩蛋——校会主席团的即兴话剧演出。</p><p>按照规定，话剧比赛获胜的前三名可以分别提出一个题目，再由全校进行公选投票，三选一，票数最多的题目将会由主席团即兴出演。为什么说是即兴呢？因为最终敲定话剧题目后，仅有一天时间给复仇者联盟的成员们进行准备，而此时他们选角与服装的进度都为零，更别提编写剧本和排练了。考虑到即兴话剧的演出是面向全校同学，这对他们来说的确是个莫大的考验。</p><p>“今天比赛结果出来了。”Tony拿着一张单薄的纸片走进复仇者大厦——这是他特地斥巨资打造的校会主席团专用办公地点，非相关人员不得入内。</p><p>“老实说，我并不关心谁是冠军。”Clint耸耸肩，“我比较关心的是——”</p><p>“今年冠亚季军出的题目分别是——”Tony故意拉长声音，冲Clint扬了扬手中那张小纸片，Clint立刻乖乖封嘴。</p><p>“咳咳，第一个是......丧尸围城.......？！”Tony大概也是才看到纸上的内容，他在现场刚一拿到比赛结果和题目就飞奔过来了，中途也没来得及见缝插针地偷偷瞅一眼。</p><p>“卧槽这么丧病？！”Clint差点把刚吞下去的饼干吐出来，“这要怎么演？要不咱们让Steve给每个人画点恐怖的妆，然后群魔乱舞，顺带着晚上跑出去吓吓人？”</p><p>“这主意不错。”Banner面不改色地表示赞同。</p><p>“你们先别急，我们来看看第二个......等等，国民大舅是什么鬼.......”Tony觉得自己的嘴角在非常不自然的抽动，“逗我？！”</p><p>“国民大舅.......？”Clint想，这话剧题目诡异得就好像要他用饼干吹出泡泡一样。</p><p>“这个还真不知道该怎么下手.....”Thor无比忧伤地啃了一口鸡腿。</p><p>Sam默默地摇了摇头。</p><p>“等等，不是有三个题目吗？”不愧是主席，Steve在关键时刻显示出了超高的定力，别看他表面上从容不迫，其实内心一片“卧槽只剩下最后一道题目了求你们给个正常点的行不行就算是童话也可以吧不要搞这些乱七八糟又不明所以的东西好吗！”的吐槽。</p><p>“呃.......Steve，你确定你还对第三个题目抱有希望？”Tony脸上的表情让Steve有点后悔自己刚才说的话，看来这第三个题目并不如他想象中的那么.....“第三个题目.....是白雪公主......”</p><p>“还真是童话啊？！”Steve失声喊了出来，他真的只是随心吐了个槽而已，谁知道就真的命中了....早知道他就吐个好点的槽了，心塞。</p><p>“怎么啦？你事先预料到了？”Tony一副见了鬼的表情。</p><p>“不不不，没有，我是说——”Steve极力想掩饰过去，“如果他们真选了这个的话，那我们连人都凑不齐啊，你看，光是小矮人就得要七个人.......”</p><p>“很抱歉打扰您，Rogers主席，投票结果出来了。”Jarvis的声音突然在大厅里响起来。</p><p>“今年这么快？”Natasha少有地发出一声惊叹。</p><p>“是的。今年大家的口味出奇的一致。”Jarvis如宣读审判书一般将投票结果公布给复仇者联盟的各位，“今年复仇者联盟需要准备的话剧是........”</p><p>所有人都紧张地屏住了呼吸，等待着判决。</p><p>“白雪公主。”</p><p>“什么？！”Clint一秒钟拉下了脸，“我们可不可以只演七个小矮人..........”</p><p>“光是演小矮人就已经耗完了整个主席团！那公主呢？王子呢？国王和王后呢？还有魔镜——”Sam有点慌了。</p><p>“等等，等等，你们冷静点！”Steve高举双手示意躁动的众人平静下来，向Jarvis发问：“这次话剧人手不够，我们能不能拉几个外援？”</p><p>“请稍等。”几分钟后，Jarvis给出回应：“根据历届规定来看，可以拉外援，但最多只能拉两位。”</p><p>“能拉外援总比没有好。而且这次题目敲定得快，我们今天下午加上明天，相当于有一天半的准备时间。”Steve叹了口气，“至少我可以把Bucky叫过来，前提是他得愿意。”</p><p>“我把Loki拉过来！”Thor真应该被授予封号“卖弟弟专业户”。</p><p>十分钟后，复仇者大厦内迎来了两位新成员。</p><p>“嘿Bucky，我真高兴你能来！”门一打开，Steve就迅速起身迎了上去，“其实我...我没想到你这么快就答应.......”</p><p>“角色选好了吗？”Bucky没工夫寒暄，他知道时间紧迫，所以一进来就直奔主题。</p><p>“本王都没来，怎么可能选了角色！”Loki倨傲地瞥了一眼会议厅内的众人，“仅是一个小小的话剧就慌了神，蝼蚁还真是蝼蚁。”</p><p>“好了好了，既然人都到齐了，我们赶紧来定角色吧。”Tony拍拍手，“谁来演白雪公主？”</p><p>所有人的目光都齐刷刷地看向了在场唯一一名女性。</p><p>“我拒绝。”Natasha双手抱臂，歪了歪头，“我认为这个角色应该反串。”</p><p>没人敢反驳她。</p><p>“我们还是先来定下谁来演王子吧！”Clint连忙打圆场。</p><p>“这还用想？”Tony两手一摊，“多少女生的梦中情人，这种顶级苏的角色当然要由校会主席来演！”</p><p>“所以你们还认为白雪公主应该由我来演吗？”Natasha一脸“你们这些人到底情商是负值还是智商是负值为什么这么简单的问题都推不出来”的表情。</p><p>所有人一致秒懂地望向Bucky。</p><p>“我拒绝。”Bucky同样简单粗暴地回答。</p><p>“可Steve是王子！”Sam说，“除了你没人能演白雪公主了。”</p><p>“再说了，你们俩不早就是校园公认模范情侣NO.1了，有什么好担心的。反倒是换了别人演还容易招黑。”Clint边说边想看来Stucky早报又可以登出爆炸性新闻了。</p><p>“公认情侣和演白雪公主是两码事。”Bucky板着脸说。</p><p>“时间紧迫，必须赶快做决定。”Banner在关键时刻不忘火上浇油。</p><p>在危急关头，一直沉默的Steve终于发话了。</p><p>“Bucky，来这边，我们单独谈谈。”他的声音缓慢而低沉，带着一股不可抗拒的力量，“其他人赶紧把剩下的角色定下来，演员肯定不够，只能一人分饰多角了。”</p><p>俗话说的好，越是平时温和的人，发起火来越可怕。听Steve这声音，只怕是快被这事情搞疯了，指不定是火山爆发的前兆，还是乖乖照做为好。</p><p>于是众人刻意和他们拉开一小段距离，小声讨论谁演哪个角色的问题，而另一边，Steve正在与Bucky艰难地交涉。</p><p>“Bucky......”一到只有他们两个人的时候，Steve的语气又恢复了以往的温和。</p><p>“不Steve，我不穿女装。”Bucky简明扼要地表明了自己拒绝的理由。</p><p>“我....我知道，可是Bucky.......”Steve内心纠结了起来，他的心思乱得就像那无数只草泥马奔腾而过后被踩烂的草坪。是的，他知道Bucky不想穿女装，他也不会逼迫Bucky这么做，可是本来演员就不够，他一旦演王子那么Bucky演公主应该是顺理成章的事儿，而且....咳咳，而且他....也挺想看Bucky穿女装的——不这不是重点！重点是目前Bucky才是白雪公主的最佳人选，所以他必须说服Bucky拿下这个角色！</p><p>Bucky没说话，他睁着一双无辜的眼睛盯着Steve，等着他，看他会说出什么理由来。</p><p>Steve犹豫了一会儿，好吧，虽然这个方法很.....大概带有一点耍赖的成分，但是为了大局考虑，也只好牺牲一下了——Steve眼睛紧闭了一会儿，再次睁开时眼神大义凛然：“Bucky，你还记不记得...上学期契约情侣的时候，有一个互换礼物的环节.......”</p><p>“知道了。我演。”Bucky一秒打断Steve。</p><p>“........”这次是Steve没说话了，他没想到Bucky会答应得这么快，甚至比他十几分钟前要他来复仇者大厦商量话剧演出时答应得还要干脆。</p><p>Bucky是讲信用的人。他在交换礼物时说过，他给Steve的礼物就是一个承诺，Steve可以对他提任何要求。现在，是到Steve该拆开这份礼物的时候了。</p><p>“我愿意演白雪公主。”Bucky以为Steve没听到，又重复了一遍，这次的声音比刚才还大一些。</p><p>“Bucky！”Steve从说不清是震惊还是狂喜的情绪中清醒过来，“谢谢你.......！我......我们一定能把这次的话剧演好的！”</p><p>“你们角色选好了吗？”围成一圈的众人抬起头，看见发问的家伙拉着旁边面无表情的棕发男生，满脸洋溢着幸福的笑容凑过来，一看就知道Bucky肯定是同意演白雪公主了。</p><p>“我是国王！”Thor说这话的时候，一股莫名其妙的自豪感油然而生。</p><p>“要不是因为王后会魔法，本王才不会演这种角色呢。”Loki厌恶地瞟了一眼旁边的Thor，“还要跟这种没有智商的家伙演对手戏，真是麻烦。”</p><p>“你抱怨个什么，我还是小矮人呢。”Tony扬起眉毛撇撇嘴，“我一人分饰七个角色你们谁有我累？！”</p><p>“你还算好的，我演那个魔镜好吗......”Banner捂脸。</p><p>“我觉得你演魔镜挺合适的，魔镜那么聪明，知道白雪公主是世界上最漂亮的人，正好符合你学霸的属性，而且这身材也挺合适......”Sam的声音越说越小，“总比我这个背景强吧？！你们这些有台词的人——我可是演的森林啊，一句话都没有，只能在关键时刻挥挥手臂扭扭身子啊！”</p><p>“你就别抱怨了，好歹你有上场的机会。”Clint一脸幽怨，“Nat演猎人，我又不能演猎人的丈夫........只有旁白归我.....我连上台露脸的机会都没有.....”</p><p>“行行行，总之角色都确定了，接下来就是服装问题了。有现成的就用现成的，没有的去交给Tony订做。”Natasha指挥道。</p><p>“有哪些人是需要订做衣服的？王子和公主还有森林是肯定要的。”Tony缓缓地转着圈，手指依次扫过每一个人，“国王和王后——”</p><p>“你们可以穿阿斯加德的民族服装。”Banner提议。</p><p>“好主意！就这么办！”Tony颔首，继续点着人，“正好到你，魔镜？”</p><p>“我觉得我还是需要的.....你们是想让我抱个镜子？”Banner挠挠头。</p><p>“不我觉得你需要一件古典的在正面贴满亮片的长衫。”Clint提议。</p><p>“说的没错Clint！”Tony点头，“那么猎人呢？”</p><p>“不用，我有一套皮衣，很适合扮猎人。”Natasha打了个响指，“现在就只看你需不需要特殊服饰了，Tony。一人分饰七角我觉得这工作量挺大的。”</p><p>“唔....这确实是个严肃的问题。”Tony托腮，三秒钟后转头对他的室友们说：“今晚我不回寝室了，我去实验室和Jarvis一起赶制服装，争取明天早上开始直接带妆彩排。”</p><p>“我待会儿找一个统一版本的白雪公主发到群里，大家自己看一看，熟悉一下台词和对手戏。”Steve透过落地窗望向已经铺满晚霞的天空，“就拿这个当剧本吧，我们的时间可没那么充裕。”</p><p>“还有，如果有衣服的最好提前试一试，如果不合身的话随时送来实验室给我改动。没衣服的话也最好找类似的提前适应一下。”Tony突然偏过头，冲Steve和Bucky狡黠地眨眨眼：“尤其是女装。”</p><p>“Tony！”Steve红了脸，心虚地把Bucky拉到身后，仿佛这样就可以让Bucky听不见刚才那话似的，“这个不用你说！”</p><p>“好了好了，不调侃主席了啊。”Natasha才真真是掌控全局的人物，“看现在天色也不早了，大家早点回去吧，好好休息，明天将会是很辛苦的一天啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“嗯.....Steve......”</p><p>“抱歉Bucky.....再....再稍微忍耐一下....就快进去了.....”</p><p>“不....不行......这太.....嗯啊.......！”</p><p>“天啊Bucky你......好紧.....放松，Bucky.....放松，就快好了....慢慢来....”</p><p>“哈啊——！嗯.....啊......Steve——”</p><p>“对不起Bucky！对不起——我，我是不是弄疼你了——对不起，我.....都怪我太粗鲁了....我.....我也是第一次.....嗯.....对不起.......”</p><p>“要.....要快点......嗯啊......不想.....不能被.....Tony他们.....看见......”</p><p>“是的Bucky.....我.....我也想快....快点.....”</p><p>“嗯啊.......不行....还是....太....太勉强了.....哈啊......停.....Steve——停下！”</p><p>“抱歉......要不Bucky.....你先喘口气休息一下....待会儿我们换....换个姿势？”</p><p>“......行吧。”</p><p>“对了——Tony之前说浴室里有润滑剂！说不定......说不定我们可以拿来用！这样的话....也许我们会......轻松一点？”</p><p>“可能吧.....你要试试吗？”</p><p>“嗯，我....我这就去拿......”</p><p>Tony在实验室里捂着耳朵，眼睛直直地盯着桌上一叠整齐的戏服。他的耳朵里塞着耳机，耳机里传来的正是此时此刻某两位室友的声音，粗重的喘息声伴随着布料的撕扯声刺激着他的耳膜，他没能忍受一分钟就到了极限。</p><p>“我的天哪！！”Tony崩溃地扯下耳机扔到实验室的角落，拼命拉拽自己的头发，“我是不是不该把寝室换成上床下桌？！”</p><p>“Sir。我认为您这是自讨苦吃。”Jarvis的声音从实验室顶端传来，“而且是您当初执意要在寝室偷偷安装窃听器的。”</p><p>“好了Jarvis这种时候就别火上浇油了，我装窃听器的原本目的只是想在我离开的时候实时掌握室友们的动态，免得他们突发意外需要我的帮助.....结果看来这次是我出了意外——相信我，我只是没想到他们会这么....呃...我是说....他们进展得太快了....完全超乎我的想象——而且这么激烈.....”Tony看似不满地嘟哝着。</p><p>“Sir，恕我直言，虽然您这么说，可是您脸上的表情分明很愉悦。”Jarvis毫不留情地指出真相，一语道破天机。</p><p>“天哪Jarvis闭嘴！我这是为他们感到高兴......”Tony不甘示弱地辩解，声音却越来越没底气。</p><p>“我并不这么认为，Sir。我认为您应该回寝室看看，事情可能并不是您想的那样。”Jarvis依旧不依不饶。</p><p>“哦Jarvis你真是不懂人情世故，在明知他人正在亲热的情况下还故意去打扰是非常不礼貌的行为。”Tony一本正经地对他的AI管家进行思想教育。</p><p>Jarvis不吭声了。</p><p>“Tony，戏服都做好了吗？”正在Tony还想乘胜追击时，Banner突然推门而入，“还有，你看见Steve和Bucky没？话剧马上就要开始排练了，可是他们都没到啊。”</p><p>“你们难道不是一起去的复仇者大厦吗？”Tony瞪大眼睛。</p><p>“他们说稍微晚点出发，我就先去了。”Banner说，语气里透着焦急，“其他人都到了，Thor和Loki已经在换衣服了，可是左等右等他们就是不来啊，打手机也关机。”</p><p>“呃.....我，我建议你现在....暂时不要去找他们。”Tony吞吞吐吐，结结巴巴，刚才他的听力受到的冲击过大，还没有完全缓过劲来。</p><p>“为什么？”Banner一脸困惑。</p><p>“呃.....他们...他们现在可能大概八成也许有点...私事...要处理？”Tony斟酌着用词，他怕说的太直白会把Banner吓到。</p><p>“私事？”Banner皱了皱眉，“私事随时都可以解决，没必要卡在这个节点上。而且他们知道的，话剧排练的时间非常紧，应该以话剧为重。我再去找找他们吧，你也帮帮忙。”</p><p>Tony鸡啄米似的点头，直到Banner丢下一句“衣服做好了赶紧去复仇者大厦”后急匆匆地甩上门走掉，他才长舒一口气。</p><p>这俩也是的，找什么时候不好偏偏这种时候在寝室......你们就这么急啊？！来日方长如此机会不是多了去了....稍微忍耐一下不行吗？！！</p><p>“Sir，根据您刚才的对话情况来看，如果您真的是因为所谓的原本目的而安装窃听器，那您不应该不知道Rogers主席和Barnes同学并没有去复仇者大厦，而您却......”Jarvis的话无异于默默潜水后突然浮出水面给Tony射出一排子弹。</p><p>“我明天就去把窃听器拆了。”Tony打断Jarvis，咬牙切齿地捡起地上的耳机，抱着那堆戏服在门口站了一会儿，“我可不想以后每天都听到他们这么激烈，我会考虑把Sam之前说要耳塞的计划提前实施。上帝保佑我的耳朵。”</p><p>当Banner推开寝室门的时候，他立刻有一种想自戳双目的冲动。上帝保佑，他真不是故意要看见的，可他就是看见了——天哪，我为什么进来之前没有敲门！！！！——这是至今为止令Bruce Banner同学印象最为深刻的教训。</p><p>“呃.....嗨.......”Steve尴尬地笑着，原本拉扯着Bucky衣袖的手猛然松开。他努力做出一副什么事都没发生的样子冲Banner挥挥手，尽量让Banner的注意力移开地上还没拧好盖子的润滑剂，而一旁的Bucky.........</p><p>Bucky发丝凌乱，面色潮红，喘着粗气，上身几乎赤裸，背靠写字桌。他有纹身的那条手臂被紧紧地包裹在黑色的衣物里，勾勒出肌肉的轮廓，而他的另一条手臂则蜷缩在胸前，大半条袖子空荡荡地垂下来——他的手臂塞进那条袖子不到一半。</p><p>“你们....你们这是......”Banner觉得信息量多得快要爆炸，各种各样可能的情况扑面而来，搞得他一时间晕头转向不知道该对此作何解释。</p><p>“呃....不，事情不是你想的那样！！”Steve连忙红着脸解释，转头向Bucky抛了一个请求许可的眼神。</p><p>Bucky叹了口气，自暴自弃地将那半条袖子褪去，紧接着干脆粗暴地把整件衣服一掀，顺势将它甩了出去，那可怜的漆黑一团“啪”的一声落在地上铺散开来，Banner定睛一看，发现那居然是......一条黑色的.......连衣裙。诶，怎么看的这么眼熟？！好像在哪里见过？</p><p>“对不起，Bucky.....”Steve像个做错了事的孩子一般小声嗫嚅，“我....我没想到这裙子洗过一次以后会缩水.....我，我当初还是塞得下的....所以我以为你也.....”</p><p>“昨天你们说最好提前习惯一下要穿的衣服，Steve说他这里有一条Natasha之前买的裙子也许能派上用场，所以我们打算在排练开始前先.....试一试。”Bucky沉默了一会儿，大概是经过了好几番深思熟虑才开的口。</p><p>“呃.....那不是我们说的，那只是Tony一个人说的......”Banner听闻此言小声松了口气，看来他们是怕到排练场地上闹笑话，所以选择先在寝室试下穿裙子，不过看这结果......“这条裙子看来.....似乎并没有达到帮你习惯女装的效果？”</p><p>“我们试过很多遍了。”Steve无奈地耸耸肩，“我们换了很多种方法和姿势——比如先穿袖子，或者是先从头上套进去，再比如从底下往上拉.....没有一种是成功的。Bucky还涂了些润滑剂在身上——我们本以为滑溜一些会更容易把裙子套进去，可是事实上.....直到最后我们也只成功地穿好了一条袖子....另一条怎么也塞不进去.....我一直在帮他穿袖子，已经快把袖子扯断了......就像，就像你刚才看到的那样.......”</p><p>“原，原来是这样.....”Banner满头大汗，连忙清理了一下脑袋中混乱的思绪，毕竟办正事要紧，“我们还是快去复仇者大厦吧，大家都等着呢，Tony的衣服应该也已经到了。你们别担心，Stark家产的衣服肯定保质保量，至少不会像这条裙子一样糟心。”</p><p>复仇者大厦，排演厅内。</p><p>“哼，终于来了，让本王等了这么久，还不快下跪！”身着盛装的Loki高傲地抬起下巴，不屑地斜睨刚赶到场还气喘吁吁的Steve，Bucky和Banner。</p><p>“别闹了！你先跟Thor对下台词！一开始就是你们俩的！”Tony边说边仰头瞧了这位王后一眼，抱着戏服抛到三个人跟前：“你们赶紧换好，这次就不化妆了，不然来不及。换完了赶紧出来，我们直接开始。”</p><p>更衣室内，Bucky攥着那裙子，踌躇着拿起又放下，头顶笼罩着一大片乌云。</p><p>“没事的Bucky。”换好了王子戏服的Steve轻轻把手搭在Bucky的肩上，“这戏服是为你量身定做的，肯定很容易就能穿进去，别有心理阴影........需要我帮你吗？”</p><p>Bucky沉着脸摇摇头：“你和Banner先出去吧，我一会儿就来。”</p><p>当Steve和Banner从幕帘后面走出来的时候，王子的光芒立刻就被魔镜给闪得黯淡了十万八千里。Banner的衣服正面上至肩膀下至脚腕全部贴满了亮片，在灯光的照耀下blingbling闪个不停，堪称360度无死角的超大号移动电灯泡。作为旁白的Clint适时推了推鼻梁上的墨镜，嗯，当旁白不用上场还是有好处的，至少不用强行睁开眼睛面对这可怕的闪光。</p><p>“怎么就你们两个啊？”Natasha抬手抵在额头前，眯起眼睛，“白雪公主呢？”</p><p>话音刚落，穿着公主裙的Bucky就冷着脸出现在Steve身后，他的棕发在后边绑了起来，显得干净利落。不得不说这裙子不愧是出自Tony Stark之手，不仅合身而且修身，衬得Bucky的身材非一般的完美，把在场所有人都看呆了，唯一的违和点大概就在于他没刮胡子。</p><p>“诶哟你们这些人，好了好了啊！”Natasha第一个从恍惚中回过神，“你们一个个的以为自己都是Steve啊，看看就成了哈，再这样看着白雪公主发呆，小心王子砍你们哦。”</p><p>“咳咳，那个，大家都已经准备就绪了，赶紧开始吧。”Steve故作镇定地挥了挥手，示意Clint读旁白拉开话剧的序幕。</p><p>“很久很久以前，有一对恩爱的国王和王后........”新闻部的部长就是不一样，读起旁白来声情并茂，引人入胜，大家都聚精会神地听着。</p><p>“白雪公主出生不久后，王后就死了。国王娶了一个新的王后......”Clint一边读一边向Loki挥挥手示意该他上场，同时Banner在后方隐蔽处就位。</p><p>“新王后有一面魔镜，她每天都会问魔镜——”</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊！！闪死本王了！！！”Loki捂着眼睛一把将好不容易跨出一步踏进灯光下的Banner又推回暗处。</p><p>“卡！”Clint大喊一声，“怎么开头就错？不是刚让你们自己对过台词吗？”</p><p>“我们是对过台词！”Loki愤怒地指责Banner，“都怪这家伙！一开场就差点闪瞎本王的眼！！”</p><p>“这能怪我吗？我是魔镜啊，这衣服就是这么设计的，你应该去找设计这身衣服的人！”Banner还觉得自己委屈呢。</p><p>Tony在一旁翻了个白眼，脸上分明写着四个字——“关我屁事”。</p><p>“别吵了别吵了，时间很紧，大家都稍微忍耐一下，体谅一下，继续吧。”Steve连忙站出来维护和平。</p><p>“新王后有一面魔镜，她每天都会问魔镜——”</p><p>“魔镜，魔镜，谁是这个世界上最美丽的人？”Loki不可一世地仰起头，在场所有人都觉得这个角色选的太好了，除了Loki大概真的没人能把这角色演得这么真。</p><p>“我的女王，您是这个世界上最美丽的人。”Banner熟练地背出了台词。</p><p>一切都进行得如此顺利，Clint的朗读如行云流水，推动着话剧的前进，逐渐进入状态的Loki与Thor，Banner，Natasha的戏份都对得非常完美，包括后来出场的Bucky，与Natasha还有Tony的对戏也是水到渠成，虽然中间有些小问题，但也是一试即过，Steve看着话剧的进度开心地窃喜，照这样的好势头下去，说不定今天还能再多练几遍，修整一下细节呢。</p><p>“....乔装成老商贩的王后挎着一篮子丝带敲开了小矮人家的门。白雪公主走了出来。”Clint放下剧本，接下来他的旁白就不多了，大部分都是交给演员们去对话。</p><p>然后问题就接二连三地来了。</p><p>Bucky接过Loki的丝带，猛地拉直，“啪”的一声——丝带.....断成了两截。</p><p>“本王的丝带！！”Loki惊恐地瞪着Bucky，用食指指着他不住地颤抖，“你...你居然....你居然扯坏了丝带！！！你赔本王的丝带！！！”</p><p>“卡！”Clint从椅子上弹起来，“不是一直进行得很顺利的吗？怎么突然就变成这样了？”</p><p>“对不起。”Bucky虽然语气里充满愧疚，但他丝毫没有在表情上体现出来，“我本来只是想把丝带拉直了绕在脖子上，可是好像一不小心用力过头了......”</p><p>“没关系的Bucky，下次注意一下就行了。”Steve连忙凑过来解围。</p><p>“那丝带是阿斯加德限量产的！本王都收集多少年了！！”这还真是众人第一次见Loki为一件东西这么心疼。</p><p>“没关系的弟弟，我有很多。”Thor上来拿起一条丝带看了看，“这个说是限量，其实产起来还是很快的，大不了我跟他们说多做一些就是了。”</p><p>Loki狠狠地瞪了Thor一眼，“本王才不稀罕！哼，继续。”</p><p>“这一次，王后乔装成了卖梳子的小贩。”Clint加快了语速，毕竟这个话剧的时间还是比较长的，现在为了节约排练时间，只能在他这里尽量地缩水了。</p><p>Bucky拿起Loki给的梳子，一连在头发上刮了好多下，最后无奈地把梳子还给了Loki。“你还给本王干嘛？！赶紧把梳子插头发里死掉啊？！”Loki一副见了鬼的表情看着Bucky。</p><p>“我刚才努力试过很多次了。”Bucky无辜地耸耸肩，“可是插不上去，每次梳子都会掉下来。”</p><p>所有人都默默捂住了脸。Natasha突然很想冲上去问Bucky他平时都用的哪种洗发水。</p><p>“.......好了好了，先不管这些，我们赶紧把剧情整个走一遍再说！”这次依然是Steve勇敢地站了出来。</p><p>“王后还是不甘心，她选择了最恶毒，最黑暗的方法......”Clint的声音慢慢哑了下去，他读完这一段以后咕咚咕咚灌下了一大瓶水，抹了抹嘴巴看演员们对戏。</p><p>Bucky咬了一口苹果以后倒了下去，Loki爆发出一阵狂笑声，在大厅里久久回荡。</p><p>“等一下。”Bucky躺在地上突然开口，把Loki吓得跳着后退了一大步。</p><p>“你不是已经死了吗！？又有什么事儿啊！？”Loki快要崩溃了，“本王跟你对戏都要疯了！”</p><p>“我把苹果咽下去了，待会儿吐不出来。”Bucky严肃认真地说出他的问题。</p><p>第一次，Loki在地球上如此想念阿斯加德。</p><p>“虽然看起来顺利，但事实上我们排练到现在已经NG了无数次，照这样下去，想明天就演出原版太难了。”Sam终于找到了刷存在感的机会，他一直穿着棕色的戏服扮树，从头站到尾，腿都麻了。</p><p>“我们为什么一定要演原版呢？”Thor突然走到所有人中间，成功变成了所有人的焦点，“既然NG了又没时间改，那我们就照着NG那样演不就完了？反正也是白雪公主，只不过和原版有点不一样而已。”</p><p>“那都被改成什么样了......”Banner心存顾虑，“别人还看得出这是白雪公主吗？”</p><p>“总体的故事结构没有变嘛。”Thor笑道，“就是中间有些细节改变罢了。这么简单的事情你们地球人怎么都想不到呢？太缺乏创造力了吧？”</p><p>“我觉得这是个办法。”Tony举手表示赞同，“看不出来Thor的智商居然在这时候占领了制高点，果然外星人的想法就是不一样吗........”</p><p>“我目前也想不出比这更好的方案了。”Steve点点头，抬手看了眼手表，“一晃都快中午了，我们还没走完整个剧......大家先去吃饭吧，时间紧迫，下午继续排练，把主干剧情多熟悉一下就行，细部先不谈，万一出现了意外大家临场发挥就好。”</p><p>整整一下午的紧张排练后，晚上睡觉前，在神盾大学新生群内，大家对话剧进行了最后一波讨论以及互相鼓励。</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：各位都辛苦了！！@我要承包这里所有的肯德基 今天多亏了你出主意，真是帮大忙了！</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：不谢不谢，应该的！</p><p>好男人就是我：幸亏今天后来我读剧本都只读第一个字和最后一个字，不然明天肯定成哑巴旁白了。</p><p>姐就是帅：还是我最好吧，一次都没NG过。</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：哼，本王还不是！</p><p>我要飞：楼上真心演得挺好，让我有一种你确实是王后的错觉.....</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：噢噢噢噢！！那也就是说你觉得底迪很适合嫁给我了！！</p><p>绿色环保科研人：我猜他没有那个意思，虽然.....我觉得听起来确实有几分是这样的....</p><p>姐就是帅：囍</p><p>好男人就是我：囍</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：囍</p><p>눈へ눈：囍<br/>　　我是卧底：囍</p><p>内增高富帅：囍</p><p>绿色环保科研人：囍</p><p>我要飞：囍</p><p>我要承包这里所有的肯德基：谢谢大家！！</p><p>你们这些愚蠢的人类：（╯‵□′）╯︵┻━┻　想得美！本王才不呢！！</p><p>我是卧底：记得发照片，明天我们学校有活动我不能去看。</p><p>好男人就是我：没关系，我们有专业录像的。（酷炫</p><p>姐就是帅：我们会给某人多一些镜头的，你放心。不过注意备好纸巾。话说今天NG最多的貌似是王子和公主Kiss的镜头....？</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：不不不，那只是....呃......有点紧张....我保证明天一定不会出现这样的情况！！</p><p>눈へ눈：嗯。我相信你。</p><p>我是卧底：..........</p><p>绿色环保科研人：大家还是早点睡吧，今天都挺辛苦的。</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：是的，今晚早点休息，养精蓄锐。就算明天有意外情况发生，相信大家也都能应付过去的！</p><p>姐就是帅：说是早点休息，其实现在已经零点了.....所以别磨蹭了！现在所有人！关群睡觉！！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>神盾操场人山人海，熙熙攘攘。来得早的学生已经备好了小板凳坐在前边离舞台最近的位置，稍晚一点的学生站成几排围成一堵厚厚的人墙，再来晚的人在外围踮着脚，时不时地跳起来，而现在正赶过来的人则多半踩着增高鞋或者干脆扛着高跷。每个人不是脖子上挂着相机就是手里攥着手机，蓄势待发，随时准备举过头顶拍照或者录像。</p><p>     新闻部官方摄像机早已就位，他们占据了神盾操场最有利的位置，三台摄像机从多角度全方位进行无死角全程摄像，对准舞台上红色的幕布虎视眈眈。</p><p>     同学们的期待和焦急在越来越热烈的讨论中可见一斑，当舞台上“啪！”的一声，灯光全部亮了起来，叽叽喳喳的声音便一下子归于寂静。</p><p>“各位同学大家好！本次神盾话剧比赛的彩蛋即将开始。请大家全程保持安静，如要拍照，请关闭闪光灯，以免对演员造成影响。希望同学们和谐观剧，尽量克制自己的尖叫声。下面，请欣赏由复仇者联盟及其亲属表演的话剧——白雪公主。”大幕随着Jarvis声音的落下缓缓拉开，人群中发出一阵阵压抑的骚动声。</p><p>穿着阿斯加德民族服装的Thor头戴王冠，只身一人站在用纸板搭成的宫殿前。“从前，有一对恩爱的国王和王后，他们渴望有一个孩子，于是向上帝虔诚地祈祷。不久之后，王后果然生下了一个可爱的小公主，小公主的皮肤像雪一样白，头发乌黑柔顺，双颊红得如熟透的苹果，因此得名‘白雪公主’。”</p><p>“可惜好景不长，白雪公主出生后不久，王后就死了。国王于是迎娶了一位新王后。这位新王后是个精通法术的女巫，她虽然很美丽，但是个性却十分骄傲、暴躁，而最让她无法忍受的事情就是有人比她美丽。”</p><p>Loki穿着华丽的阿斯加德限量版女式宫廷礼服走上舞台，Thor绅士地托着他的手领着他缓缓地绕场一周，仿佛在向全世界宣告他迎娶了世界上最美丽的人。Loki不屑而高傲的目光扫过台下坐在第一排的每一个人，成功地制造了一次多米诺骨牌。</p><p>“新王后有一面魔镜，从镜子里可以得到你想要知道的任何答案。所以，新王后每天都会问——”</p><p>“魔镜，魔镜，谁是这片土地上最美丽的人？”王后仰起头，眯着眼睛望着这个站在舞台中央的巨大的魔镜。</p><p>Banner稍微动了动身子，人群只看到那亮闪闪的一片像是魔镜眨了眨眼睛：“我的女王，您是这片土地上最美丽的人。”</p><p>“转眼间，白雪公主长大了。有一天，王后又照例问魔镜——”</p><p>“魔镜，魔镜，谁是这片土地上最美丽的人？”王后双手叉腰，一副胸有成竹的样子等待着他早已熟知的答案。</p><p>“然而，魔镜却回答说——”</p><p>“我的女王，现在白雪公主是这片土地上最美丽的人。”Banner悄悄后退了一步，为下一位出场的演员腾出一点空间。Bucky扎着辫子，胡子刮得干干净净，他穿着公主裙，面无表情地从台面上飘过，单单应了个景，引来观众们拼命压抑但仍然忍不住泄漏的惊叫声。</p><p>“你这蝼蚁是在逗我？！”王后瞬间炸毛，“怎么可能有比我还美的人！来人啊，叫这片土地上最好的猎人来！我要杀了白雪公主！”</p><p>Natasha穿着一件紧身衣，套了件皮夹克上台来了：“王后有何事吩咐？”</p><p>“你找个借口，把白雪公主带到森林里偷偷杀掉，然后把她的心带回来给我，不许出差错！”王后咬牙切齿地从牙缝里挤出这句话。</p><p>   “猎人真的将白雪公主带到了森林里，他看到白雪公主被森林的景象吸引，正在...呃....正在轻轻地....拨弄....树叶.......”Clint的声音起起伏伏，飘忽不定，他看着演员们的表演，感觉现在剧情已经开始有一点点不对劲了，好在他脑子转得快，赶紧及时编造了几句看起来像样的话暂时糊弄过去。</p><p>   白雪公主跟着猎人在树旁边停下，她认真地拽着树上的叶子，用力地一把一把将叶子抓下来，隐蔽在树干戏服中的Sam大气都不敢出，一脸欲哭无泪的表情，只希望这个场景快点结束。</p><p>    “猎人见白雪公主如此善良可爱，不忍心杀她，便向白雪公主道出了实情——”Clint念完这一句突然很佩服自己，在看到这种可怕场景的情况下，他居然真的能面不改色地把“善良可爱”这四个字从肚子里吐出来。</p><p>“王后命令我带你来森林然后杀掉你，但我实在不忍心，你赶紧逃到森林深处去藏起来吧。”猎人利落地收起手里的枪，英姿飒爽。</p><p>“猎人在走出森林的时候，恰巧碰到一头野猪，于是他杀掉了野猪，取其心脏，带回王宫里给王后交差。王后非常高兴。与此同时，白雪公主在森林里迷了路，她胡乱地走了很久，终于，一个小木屋出现在她眼前。”</p><p>白雪公主抬起手，敲敲门。没反应。再敲了三下，还是没反应。她有点恼火，一个直拳过去，可怜的门“砰”的一声倒了。白雪公主摸出裙子里的小刀，转了两下握在手里，谨慎地弯着腰进了屋。</p><p>“白雪公主发现屋里整齐地排列着七张小床，她在森林里跑了一天，觉得非常疲倦，于是在那七张小床上躺了下来，不知不觉竟睡着了。”Clint擦了把汗，他隐隐觉得自己接下来会过得非常艰难。旁白大概要全靠他看着演员们群魔乱舞的表现来胡诌了。</p><p>白雪公主紧握着小刀的手藏在枕头下面，她闭着眼，侧耳捕捉着轻微的声响。</p><p>“傍晚时分，小矮人回来了。小矮人看到.....呃，坏掉的屋门，觉得非常....惊恐，于是赶紧跑进屋里一探究竟.......”Clint作为新闻部部长，胡编乱造的本事自然是不用说的。</p><p>Tony的衣服前后各有一个大大的贴纸，上边用红色粗体醒目地标明“x7”，意思是他一人分饰七个小矮人。小矮人刚踏进房间，白雪公主就从床上一个翻身落地，趁他还没反应过来，手里的刀就已经抵在他的脖颈处。</p><p>“卧槽你居然醒着......”小矮人小声嘟囔了一句，随即露出Stark家招牌式的微笑：“咳咳，这位美丽的小姐，你可不可以把刀先放下来，告诉我，你是怎样不经意间就闯进了我的房子里呢？这大概就是命运的巧合......”</p><p>“我敲门没人应，所以砸开门进来了。”白雪公主的回答如此简单粗暴，干脆地给小矮人迎头浇上一盆冷水。</p><p>“呃....不，我....我是说.....好吧你现在是在我的房子里，我不会伤害你，所以先把刀放下，咱们好好说话成吗，我可不想和你大动干戈......”小矮人努力做出一副无辜的样子，试探性地用食指把架在脖子上的小刀轻轻地拨开。</p><p>白雪公主犀利的目光将小矮人上上下下打量了一通，确认他没有携带任何危险品后才收了手。</p><p>“好了，告诉我你是怎么找到这里来的？”小矮人问。</p><p>“白雪公主把事情的经过一五一十地告诉了小矮人，小矮人很同情她的遭遇，于是让她暂时在这里住了下来。”Clint庆幸这一段的旁白比较少，多半是演员们自己在乱演乱造，“新王后以为白雪公主已经死了，有一天她闲着没事干，又去问魔镜——”</p><p>“魔镜，魔镜，谁是这片土地上最美丽的人？”王后重新出现在舞台正中央。</p><p>“我的王后，你很美丽。”魔镜照例闪了闪众人的眼睛，“但是白雪公主比你更美丽，她现在正和七个小矮人过着幸福快乐的生活。”</p><p>“卧槽没死？！”王后身子一抖，随即反应过来，“那个该死的猎人居然敢欺骗本王后！！哼，看本王后这次亲自去干掉她！”</p><p>“王后用魔法将自己扮成一个卖丝带的老商贩，趁着小矮人外出的时候，到森林中敲开了小木屋的门。”Clint不知为何突然想好心地给观众们一个高能预警。</p><p>王后敲了敲门，没动静。在他刚抬起手想敲第二下的时候，门突然开了，里边伸出一个黑洞洞的枪口抵住了他的脑门。白雪公主握着枪从黑暗中走出来。</p><p>“你有什么事？”她冷冷地问。</p><p>“哼，你这蝼....”王后还没说完就看见白雪公主眼里闪过一道寒光，于是连忙改口：“咳咳，小姑娘，你看你这么漂亮，我这儿有外地特产的限量版丝带，不来一条试试吗？”</p><p>“哦，好的。谢谢。”白雪公主面无表情地拿过丝带，用力一扯——呲啦！丝带在她手里断成了两截。</p><p>“本王后的丝带——！！！！”王后发出一声撕心裂肺的惨叫，响彻整个神盾操场上空，“你赔！你赔本王后的丝带！！这是限量版的！！！”</p><p>“对不起，我只是想把它扯顺了用来扎头发。”白雪公主说着把自己的发带扯下来，棕色的卷发垂落下来，遮住半边脸，“这个给你，当做补偿吧。”</p><p>“哼！”王后恶狠狠地夺过发带丢进篮子里，“下次要是再出这种事，咱们走着瞧！”</p><p>“晚上小矮人回到家，发现白雪公主没扎头发，觉得事有蹊跷，便问是怎么回事。白雪公主把今天发生的事情全部讲了一遍，小矮人立刻警觉起来，告诫白雪公主一定要保护好自己，避免受伤。”Clint坚强地配合着演员们的表演一本正经地胡说八道，“王后回去后，猛然发现自己没能杀死白雪公主，只带回了对方的一条破发带。她气急败坏，又想出了第二个主意。这次，她扮成一个卖梳子的小贩来到了小木屋前。”</p><p>“怎么又是你？”白雪公主耍着刀出现在门口，嫌弃地看着王后。</p><p>“咳，上次拿了你的丝带，觉得过意不去，看你没有扎头发的东西了，散着头发怪麻烦的，所以这次来给你带了把梳子，用来梳梳头，保准头发不打结，特柔顺。”王后强忍着怒火将梳子递了出去，白雪公主接过梳子的瞬间，王后的嘴角划过一个阴险的笑容。</p><p>白雪公主拿着梳子，梳了一下，两下，三下.......</p><p>王后脸上的笑容渐渐消失了。</p><p>“谢谢，用完了。我觉得我的头发挺顺的，大概不需要梳子这种东西吧。”白雪公主把梳子丢回王后的篮子里，“梳了好多次从来没卡过，你还是把梳子卖给那些头发容易打结的人吧。”</p><p>“砰”的一声，门被毫不留情地重重甩上，王后再次孤零零地立在门外，在萧瑟的寒风中凄凄惨惨戚戚。</p><p>“王后在盛怒中回到了王宫，她发誓这次一定要除掉白雪公主。王后给一个又红又专....啊不是，又红又大.......的苹果施了魔法，苹果一半是有毒的，一半是无毒的，有毒的那一半只要吃一口就能置人于死地。王后伪装成一个农场主的妻子，第三次敲开了小木屋的门。”Clint读完这一段感觉自己大势已去，状态越来越萎靡了。不行不行，马上就结束了，要打起精神来！！</p><p>“怎么还是你？”白雪公主有点不耐烦地打开门，“有完没完了？”</p><p>“我这次刚好路过，想起你住在这附近，就顺便带了个苹果来。这苹果可是来自远方国度的特产，属于稀有品种，仅此一个，过了这村就没这店了，你不想来一个吗？”王后脸上写满了“听话快吃下这份安利你快吃快吃快吃呀”的期许。</p><p>“.......这话听得真耳熟......”白雪公主歪着脑袋打量了他一会儿，浑身上下都散发着“我不信任你”的气息，“我怎么知道你没在这苹果里给我下毒？”</p><p>“我怎么会给你下毒呢！”王后表示这孩子小小年纪的怎么担心这么多，人家一片好心却遭到如此怀疑真的很受伤，“不信你看。”她当着白雪公主的面，拿起苹果狠狠地咬了一口，嚼了几下咽进肚子里，末了还咂咂嘴：“喏，没毒，这样行了吧？你这小姑娘真是麻烦。”</p><p>“你把你啃过的苹果给我吃啊？”白雪公主皱了皱眉头，露出一个委屈的表情，仿佛是有人强迫她接受别人吃剩下的东西似的。</p><p>“你怎么这么烦啊！！”王后彻底崩溃了，“要你吃你就吃，哪来这么多破事儿啊！？”她愤怒地抽出刀把苹果砍成两半，将有毒的那半边苹果硬生生地塞到白雪公主手里，“这一半没被啃过！算我求你了好不好？！你吃一口会死啊？！”</p><p>“好吧。”真是强买强卖的典范，白雪公主心想，不过盛情难却，人家这都三顾茅庐了，要是还不买账岂不是太对不起老人家了一点？还是做做样子假装啃一口赶紧把这人打发走算了。抱着咬一口苹果就能救人一命这种助人为乐的心理，白雪公主终于吃起了苹果，谁知她刚咬了一口就倒在地上，昏死过去了。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”王后俯下身探了探白雪公主的鼻息后爆发出一阵疯狂的尖笑，“终于挂了！这苹果吃了一口真的会死人的！！果然干掉白雪公主这种事情还是得本王后亲自出马！！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！现在本王后就是这片土地上最美丽的人啦！！”</p><p>“小矮人晚上回来看到白雪公主倒在地上，焦急万分。他试了很多的方法，比如心脏按压，电击，强心针.......但都没能让白雪公主苏醒过来。正当他想试试人工呼吸的时候，他停住了。根据童话故事的惯例走向，他想到，应该会有一个王子来吻醒公主，所以他放弃了人工呼吸，为白雪公主打造了一个玻璃棺材，静静地等待着王子的到来。”Clint满头大汗，快结束了，快结束了，他不断地告诉自己，苦日子马上就到头了，坚持！坚持！再熬一会儿！Clint Barton你一定能挺过去的！</p><p>“日复一日，月复一月，年复一年，时光流逝，伴随着无数个春夏秋冬，小矮人守着白雪公主的棺材左等右等，就是不见王子来。小矮人绝望了，他决定给白雪公主举行一个盛大的葬礼，也将自己逝去的青春与白雪公主埋葬在一起。”Clint编着编着也差不多要和小矮人一样绝望了。</p><p>身穿王子戏服的校会主席Steve在万众瞩目中闪亮登场，台下的观众们憋了太久再也忍不住了，全场的欢呼声和口哨声一浪高过一浪。</p><p>“葬礼举行过半，一位身着贵族服装的男子正好从这里路过，小矮人眼前一亮，以百米冲刺的速度奔过去抱住了此人的大腿——”</p><p>“想必你就是邻国的王子吧！”小矮人一把鼻涕一把泪，可怜兮兮地蹭着王子的裤腿儿，“你终于来了！！我等你好久了！！这里有一位美丽的公主，请你快吻醒她吧！”</p><p> “啊.....？”王子愣了一下，抖了抖腿示意小矮人放开自己，“什么情况....你是说那个玻璃棺材里躺着一位美丽的公主正等着我吻醒她？这世界上哪会有这么好的事情？”</p><p>“千真万确好吗！”小矮人抓着王子的胳膊用力把他拉到棺材前，“不信你看！”</p><p>王子凑上去，盯着那玻璃棺材看了很久很久，一句话也没有说。</p><p>“被迷住了吧？”小矮人得意地瞧着他，“所以赶快抓紧机会.......”</p><p>“可是.....呃....你确定吗.....”王子悠悠的叹息声从上方传来，“为什么我看到的是我自己呢......？”</p><p>“What？！”小矮人不开心地瘪了嘴，爬上到玻璃棺上一看，果然看到了....自己和王子的影子。</p><p>“好吧好吧，我直接给你把棺材打开好了......”小矮人叹了口气，跳下棺材用力将玻璃盖推开，白雪公主的真容这才清晰地映入王子的眼帘。</p><p>“这是.....多么漂亮的公主啊......”王子着迷地望着玻璃棺中沉睡的白雪公主喃喃自语，“我——我可以吻她吗？”</p><p>“你别废话了行不行！要吻她赶紧的啊！”小矮人按捺不住了，恨不得跳到王子的背上把他摁下去吻公主。</p><p>王子看起来很忐忑，他俯下身凝视着公主沉睡的面容，顿了一会儿，鼓起勇气凑上去吻住公主的嘴唇。</p><p>“呜啊——”王子突然闷哼一声，捂住胸口趔趄着退了两步，一屁股跌坐在地上。</p><p>白雪公主从棺材里站起来，吐出那一小块苹果，眼神如刀子一般锋利地直刺向王子。</p><p>“你终于醒了！是这位王子的吻把你救了回来！”小矮人冲上去扶起王子，王子惊魂未定地瞪着白雪公主，双腿不自觉地打颤。</p><p>“哦，谢谢你。”白雪公主活动了一下僵硬的四肢，手指间发出清脆的声响，“没其他事的话，我就先走了。刚才那一下，嗯....抱歉，当你一睁开眼睛就看见一个陌生男人近在咫尺的脸而且这个男人还吻着你的时候.......我猜任何人都很难忍住出手的冲动。”</p><p>“啊等等，你....你要去哪儿？”王子顾不得胸前仍隐隐作痛，伸出手想做出挽留。</p><p>“去找三番五次想杀我的王后。”白雪公主头也不回地说。</p><p>“你一个人去太危险了！我，我和你一起去！你等一下，我.......我还可以带着我的侍卫！”王子慌慌张张地把白雪公主拉回水晶棺材旁边，絮絮叨叨地嘱咐了一大堆，大概意思就是让白雪公主不要乱走，在原地等他，各种奇奇怪怪的注意事项一应俱全，就差把公主重新塞回棺材里去了。临走前，他还特地叮嘱小矮人一定要保护好公主，不要让她再次受伤了。</p><p>自从亲眼看见白雪公主被苹果毒死后，王后每天简直如过年一般开心，要不是碍于这事儿太黑暗太狠毒实在是不能说出口，她早就把这一天单独设立成纪念日了，此等好事要是不普天同庆岂不浪费？</p><p>这一天，心情无比愉悦王后再一次晃悠到魔镜前，想多讨点乐子：“魔镜，魔镜，谁是这片土地上最美丽的人？”</p><p>“我的王后，你非常美丽，但是白雪公主比你美丽一万倍。”魔镜的话让王后大惊失色：“什么？！这不可能！”随即她又冷静下来：“不，你说谎！我当时亲眼看见白雪公主死在我面前！我才是这片土地上最美丽的人！”</p><p>“我的王后，相信我，我无所不知，白雪公主才是这片土地上最美丽的人。”魔镜不依不饶，试图说服王后。</p><p>“我才是这片土地上最美丽的人！”王后的声音抬高了，她威胁似的瞪着魔镜，眼神凶恶无比。</p><p>“白雪公主才是这片土地上最美丽的人！”魔镜坚决不改口。</p><p>“你——你这个叛徒！”王后尖利的声音差点震碎王宫的窗户，“我说最后一次，本王后才是这片土地上最美丽的人！你要是再不听我的信不信我砸了你？！”</p><p>“你搬不动我！”然而早已看穿一切的魔镜自信满满，“而且白雪公主马上就要带着王子来找你算账了！”</p><p>还没等王后发作，王宫的大门就被一脚踹开，王后惊恐地看着门口黑压压的影子，靠在魔镜旁瑟瑟发抖。</p><p>门口正义凛然地站着三个人——侍卫，王子，还有白雪公主。阳光从他们身后照射进来，将他们的影子拉得老长，几乎触到了王后的脚尖。</p><p>“喏，她在那儿。”王子身旁的侍卫悠闲地踱着步子踏进王宫，手里的枪灵活地转动。</p><p>“你......”王后看清了侍卫的脸，惊得差点把魔镜扣出裂痕来，“你不是猎人吗？！”</p><p>“对啊。上次你的任务执行完后我转行了。”猎人——或者说侍卫，慢慢地走近王后，一股强烈的压迫感迎面扑来，王后战栗着缓缓蹲下身子，这样她才不至于滑倒在地以至于失了颜面。“有意见？”猎人居高临下地扬起嘴角看着王后，将缩成一团的王后笼罩在自己高大的阴影里。</p><p>可怜的王后被吓得一句话也不敢说，只是不停地摇头，跟拨浪鼓似的。</p><p>“放着她让公主来吧。”王子远远地发令，温和地看了身边的白雪公主一眼，“现在王后已经被我们控制了，你......”</p><p>“是谁闯进了我的王宫？！”愤怒的声音从台阶上传来，打断了王子的话。众人纷纷抬头，许久不见的国王出现在人们的视野里。</p><p>“陛下，我是邻国的王子。您的王后涉嫌谋害白雪公主，我们正在讨伐她。”王子义正言辞。</p><p>“胡说！”国王走下台阶抽出宝剑，剑锋直指王子的咽喉，“王后怎么可能谋害公主！”</p><p>“您也不想想，您已经有多少天没有见到公主了？王后为什么对公主失踪的事情只字未提，而且从未为此焦虑？”侍卫嗤笑道，“您不觉得可疑吗？”</p><p>“诶......”国王猛然意识到了什么，“对哦！我真的已经好长时间都没见到公主了！！天哪！这么重要的事情居然没有人提醒我？！这宫殿里的人都是吃白饭的吗？！来人呐——公主失踪啦！！给我去找！！搜遍全国掘地三尺也要把公主完好地带回来！！”</p><p>“您您您....您别急啊——”王子哭笑不得地指了指国王身后，“您的公主......在那儿呢......”</p><p>国王回过头，果然看见白雪公主散发着阴冷气场的背影。白雪公主正黑着一张脸，熟练地转着小刀，歪着脑袋似乎在想要怎么处置这个三次都想置她于死地的坏家伙。</p><p>“你你你你你你你你你别过来！”王后哆嗦着从华丽的衣裙里摸出一把捅肾刀，颤颤巍巍地举到跟前，之前趾高气扬的态度荡然无存，“你再过来我.....我就...我就捅你肾！”</p><p>白雪公主完全不为所动，面无表情地看着王后，继续转着不知何时才会停下的小刀。</p><p>“我....我告，告诉你！我我我我我以前可是专，专业捅....捅肾的......”王后的话毫无威慑力，侍卫在一旁嚼起了泡泡糖，时不时地吹一个泡泡出来，冲王后坏笑。</p><p>“我找你不是为了杀你。”白雪公主手中转着的小刀终于在把国王晃晕之前停下了，被她稳稳地握在手里。“我来是为了告诉你，我和王子已经订婚了，我们会离开这个地方，到邻国去居住。你马上就是这片土地上最美丽的人了。”</p><p>王后目瞪口呆，睁着溜圆的眼睛抬头仰视白雪公主，过了好半天才结结巴巴地开口：“你.....你是说真的吗！！你........你真的要嫁到邻国去了？”</p><p>白雪公主默默点头，然后头也不回地走到王子身边，王子绅士地挽住白雪公主的手，向国王微微鞠了一躬：“那么我们就先告辞了，恕我冒昧打扰。”</p><p>“嗯，看你做人如此有道德有正义感，把女儿交给你我也放心了！走好不送！”国王大力握住王子的手冲他们赞许地点点头，目送这对新人迎着阳光走出了宫殿。</p><p>“哼哼哼哼，看到没，本王后才是这片土地上最美丽的人！”王后一下子没了刚才的胆怯，以胜利者的姿态站起身，装模作样地拍拍衣服上的灰尘，朝魔镜高傲地抬起下巴。</p><p>“从此以后，国王和王后，王子和白雪公主分别过上了捅肾王道，幸福快乐的生活。”Clint念完最后一句旁白，整个人几乎口吐白沫倒在地上，他为这个话剧简直耗尽了毕生的精力与鲜血.....演完这一出估计夭寿了不少。</p><p>“噢噢噢噢噢噢噢！！”随着演员们的谢幕，台下响起雷鸣般的掌声，夹杂着骤雨般的欢呼和叫好。不少人都按捺不住冲动想趁乱爬上舞台与演员们合影，但是都被校会主席团特派的工作人员拦下，他们都是饱经沙场的精英，能够极好地控制住局面。</p><p>“感谢各位观剧同学的热情，本次神盾话剧的彩蛋到此结束，请各位不要在操场过多逗留。现在操场非常拥挤，请大家排好队，不要推搡，有序离场。”Jarvis冷静的声音再次响起，给快要到达沸点的操场稍微降了点温，“大家不用担心，校会主席团已对本次彩蛋进行全程摄像，三台摄像机包含全方位，高清有特写，届时会传至神盾大学官方网站供大家在线观看以及下载，同时明天各类校报也会提供本次彩蛋的专题报道以及人物访谈，敬请期待！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>神盾大学新生群内。</p><p>   真维斯：上传群文件 ※神盾话剧彩蛋——白雪公主（高清无码版）.rar</p><p>   内增高富帅：谢啦！(づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～</p><p>   好男人就是我：持续吐血中........</p><p>   绿色环保科研人：这都第二天了，还没缓过来呢.....？摸摸你。</p><p>   我要飞：只有我想问为什么是高清无码版么.....</p><p>   内增高富帅：对哦，感觉也没什么值得和谐的镜头？</p><p>   真维斯：只是顺便打上去的，sir。这是现在最流行的传资源的习惯。</p><p>   内增高富帅：嗯，紧跟潮流，干得好！</p><p>   星条盾永不碎裂：大家这次都演的很棒！全校反响都很好！</p><p>　我是卧底：海德拉大学发来贺电。</p><p>　姐就是帅：看来在外校的反响也不错~（偷笑</p><p>  好男人就是我：你们.....有没有人....能体会...一个...根据...可怕的童话...全程...编旁白...好不容易....熬到结束....又要连夜.....赶专题新闻稿....的....新闻狗...的.....感.....受.....（倒地</p><p>   我要承包这里所有的肯德基：心疼，改天带你阿斯加德一日游，附赠大盒鸡腿。</p><p>   好男人就是我：.....谢.....谢谢你啊......._(:з」∠)_</p><p>   你们这些愚蠢的人类：本王是这部话剧里最出色的演员！</p><p>   我要承包这里所有的肯德基：服！</p><p>   我要飞：服！（大哭（我就出场了那几分钟还一句台词都没有</p><p>　绿色环保科研人：服！（楼上不哭，你是灵魂演员！不需要用台词来表达！</p><p>  内增高富帅：服！（楼上情商真高，怎么没人称赞我一人分饰七角？！（机智如我。</p><p>눈へ눈：服！（称赞你。机智如你。</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：服！（那个！！嗯.....楼，楼上也很帮！！///</p><p>姐就是帅：服！（楼上居然手癌了！！大家快来截图！校会主席首次手癌出现XDDD</p><p>好男人就是我：服！（估计他要么太紧张要么太激动.....不行了我去躺会儿我真的要虚脱了...今儿先下了.....（手动再见</p><p>姐就是帅：辛苦了！快去休息吧！等你休息好了我们出去约会 ~</p><p>好男人就是我：噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢！！！！！满血原地复活！！！！让我截图纪念！！！！我不用休息了老婆我们现在就去约会吧！！！！！！</p><p>｛好男人就是我 已被群主禁言｝</p><p>　　姐就是帅：既然不用休息了那就把今天的新闻先写了如何呀？（微笑 （微笑</p><p>    绿色环保科研人：（冷汗 （冷汗</p><p>内增高富帅：（蜡烛 （蜡烛</p><p>星条盾永不碎裂：话剧表演大家都辛苦了，赶紧多休息会儿吧。这个活动结束了，后边还是会和以前一样有很多事情要忙的。</p><p> </p><p>   Steve关了群，把手机揣回兜里，胳膊肘撑在桌子上，双手交握，紧张地盯着对面的人。</p><p>   “怎么啦队长？”Natasha被他严肃的神情逗笑了，“今天你单独把我约出来，还让Tony专门给空出了一间会议室，我猜你可不是想让我们在这儿水一上午的群或者对视一整天比谁先眨眼吧？”</p><p>     “不不不，我....这件事情我想了很久了。”Steve面色凝重，完全没有要开玩笑的意思，“我想来想去，最终还是决定咨询你。”</p><p>     “什么事情让你非找我不可啊？还这么......私密？”Natasha弯起嘴角，笑意更深了。</p><p>     “我.....咳咳，话剧之后....不，其实在话剧排练之前我就在想了。”Steve努力让自己的表达清晰一些，“嗯.....不对，其实最早应该是在.....对，契约情侣的时候......那之后我一直觉得我应该做得正式一点，浪漫一点，毕竟....毕竟契约情侣只是个活动，而话剧归根结底也只是演戏，我........”</p><p>    “噢噢！等等，Steve，等等——”Natasha故意拍拍脑袋打断Steve，做出一副恍然大悟的样子，“我没听错吧？——你是那个意思？”</p><p>　　“行了你既然知道那就别调侃我了......”Steve不自然地咬了一下嘴唇，“我.....我想你和Clint也许有经验可以让我——或者‘我们’学习，其实我之前也想过找Tony咨询，但是.....”</p><p>     “Steve我觉得你这话一说就充分表明了你对我的不信任以及对我勾搭各路妹子汉子水平的侮辱！！”Tony的声音突然炸响在狭小的会议室内，把Steve惊得打了个哆嗦。</p><p>     “Tony？！”Steve急忙辩解，“不是我不信任你，也不是鄙视你的水平，你的水平很高，但我认为你那一套放在我这儿行不通.......等下你不是说已经关闭了这间会议室里的监控吗？”</p><p>     “好吧好吧，我只是无意中摁错键听到了.....我这就关——”Tony的声音听起来没了刚才的不快，“我就说嘛，怎么可能是我的水平问题，我们Stark家从来就不担心没有追求者。”</p><p>     “还真是Tony的作风。”Natasha噗嗤笑了一声，又恢复一本正经的神情，“你是认真的？要知道你和Bucky已经是校园公认的模范情侣了，我觉得这么做倒是有点画蛇添足的意味啊。再说了，他不也早就默认你们之间的情侣关系了吗？”</p><p>“的确，那就是从契约情侣的时候开始的。”Steve点点头，又摇摇头，“可是...可是契约情侣期间我并没有明确地向他表白过——我是说，我甚至没有说‘Bucky，请和我交往吧’或者是‘Bucky你能做我男朋友吗’这之类的......我....我觉得我并没有征求他的同意就....就擅自在契约情侣结束后和他维持了这么久的情侣关系......”</p><p>“所以你的意思是，你认为自己还欠他一个告白，想要正式一点对他表达心意，看他是不是愿意和你在一起？”Natasha不愧是有男朋友的人，理解力满分，“就算我觉得没这个必要？”</p><p>“嗯。”Steve的表情很坚定，看得出来这是他深思熟虑的结果，“因为契约情侣活动后Bucky并没有给出明确的回复是要继续还是中止这段关系，我也不敢问.......怕他拒绝我。所以....也许他是无意识地在和我继续当情侣.....我不能允许这种事情发生，这样总感觉他被蒙在鼓里，是我在欺骗他一样.....我必须得确定他是愿意和我在一起的，并非出于无意识或者是某种强迫，我才能安心地接受现状.....”</p><p>“还真是老派而正经的作风呢，Steve。”Natasha耸耸肩，觉得Steve完全是想多了，以Bucky的个性，要是不愿意跟他一起不早就扇他一巴掌走人了？还有，谁敢强迫这种随身带刀的人去和校会主席谈恋爱.......“不过你是怎么突然想到这种事情的？明明之前你和Bucky在一起那么长时间你都从没考虑过这种问题吧？”</p><p>“大概.....是因为话剧？”Steve托着下巴想了一会儿，“王子和白雪公主在一起了，但我甚至没向Bucky请求让他当我的男朋友，我们就稀里糊涂地过了这么久。”</p><p>　　　“.....你还真是入戏。”Natasha捋了捋头发，不过大概确实全校学生都盼着他们俩早点结婚吧.....就像话剧里的王子和白雪公主那样。</p><p>    “所以，我.....我是想请教你....”绕了这么久，Steve总算进入了正题，“有什么好方法能向Bucky......表白但不会让他感到抗拒？”</p><p>     “这么说你还没想好怎么办？”Natasha翘起腿来，双手抱臂。</p><p>     “对，我觉得你对这种事比较.....有发言权。”Steve本来想说对这种事比较在行的，但又觉得不妥，于是临时换了个词。</p><p>Natasha笑起来：“你是把我当恋爱专家了啊，而且还是比Tony靠谱的那种——”</p><p>“Nat，我真的没开玩笑。”Steve看起来有点心急了，“我真的很需要帮助，我想向Bucky告白，正式一点，浪漫一点，让他....嗯....能接受我。”</p><p>“好吧好吧我明白了。”Natasha摆摆手，示意Steve别急，“你的表白词想好了吗？”</p><p>“我....我正在想。”Steve心虚地撇撇嘴，“我得写的好一点，所以大概会花上一些时间。”</p><p>“你要不要顺便向他求婚？”Natasha突然问。</p><p>“求婚？”Steve下意识地重复了一遍，脸唰的红到了脖子根。</p><p>“对，你可以在告白完后顺便求个婚。反正他要是答应当你男朋友就不可能不和你结婚，而他如果答应和你结婚那你还担心什么男朋友的事情呢？所以不管从哪个方面来说，向他求婚总是好的嘛。”Natasha绕来绕去地讲了一串，把Steve给绕糊涂了，觉得她说的很有道理无法反驳。</p><p>“那我.....我告白完以后就....就向他求....求婚？”Steve光是想想就心跳加速得快要威胁生命。</p><p>“嗯，这样吧。”Natasha凑近Steve，“我去找其他复仇者联盟的成员商量一下，让大家一起帮你想办法，人多力量大。”</p><p>“呃....可是.....”Steve有点犹豫，“我.......”</p><p>“别纠结了。”Natasha轻轻敲了一下桌子，“复仇者联盟的大家各有各的特长，联合起来帮你肯定没问题，再说了，这事儿必须得准备充分不是吗？”</p><p>“好......好吧.....”Steve叹了口气，在Natasha掏出手机前又突然从椅子上弹起来，“记得千万不能惊动Bucky！”</p><p>“这种事情不用提醒我也知道，队长。”Natasha眯起眼睛，按下通话键。</p><p>半小时后，睡眼惺忪的Clint，啃着鸡腿的Thor，带着一股药水味的Tony和Banner，以及才从教室赶来还背着背包的Sam，还有原本就在会议室里的Natasha和Steve，在桌子边围成一圈开始了复仇者联盟的专属会议。</p><p>“本次会议的主题是如何助攻Steve向Bucky成功告白并求婚。请各位来说说自己的看法。”Natasha自愿充当了主持人的角色。</p><p>“鲜花，焰火，西装，钻戒.......”Tony掰着指头一样一样地数着，“.....巧克力，喜糖，好了这些应该差不多了。”在念了约摸三页纸的字数之后，他抬起头，“Jarvis，帮我算算这些大概要花多少钱。”</p><p>“等等，前面的我可以理解。”Banner推了推眼镜，某段不堪回首的经历浮现在脑海里，“如果西装是我们当年学生会第一次面试时穿的那种的话.....我建议还是算了。另外，巧克力和喜糖是不是考虑得为时过早了？”</p><p>“哪里早了？”Tony表示不服，“这叫考虑周全，一条龙服务，帮就要帮到底！”</p><p>“真是美国好室友。”Clint打了个哈欠，“想当年我追Nat的时候......”他突然猛地缩了缩脑袋，“咳咳我.....我太累了，先....先睡会儿，你们聊。”</p><p>Natasha微笑地扫视众人一圈：“没事了，让他休息吧。”</p><p>所有人都背脊发凉，秒懂地点头。</p><p>“我觉得心意最重要。”Sam开口打破了僵局，大家又重新投入到讨论中来，“只要你是真心的，无论是哪种告白方式他都会答应的。”</p><p>“我知道Steve是真心的，但他同时也需要一些助攻来显得浪漫一点，煽情一点，这样更有气氛，更能让他的心上人开心嘛。”Tony看来是坚持神助攻身份不动摇。</p><p>“依我看。”Thor终于舍得放下鸡腿说一口话了，“你应该在求婚的同时送他最喜欢的食物，这样成功的几率会高一点。”</p><p>“等等Thor，地球上人们求婚一般是单膝跪地献上钻戒，别告诉我在阿斯加德求婚你们都是拍人家一脸蛋糕？”Tony脑补了一下觉得略惊悚。</p><p>“唔.......”Thor仔细想了想，认真地说，“如果是我的话，我会选择鸡腿加布丁。”</p><p>“.........我还是先把告白词想好吧.....”本次讨论的中心人物Steve终于按捺不住开了口，听他的主席团讨论了这么半天，他觉得有句话说的真是太在理了——靠天靠地，不如靠自己..........</p><p>“别这么丧气啊Steve，大家都在帮你想办法呢！”Natasha看出了Steve的绝望，轻轻地拍拍他的肩安抚他，“这样吧，我们先来制定一个详细的计划，然后多排练几次，这样你在面对Bucky的时候就不会紧张了......”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>周五凌晨6:00。</p><p>Steve站在镜子前，整了整衣服，深吸几口气，将自己从头到脚打量了一遍，确认没什么问题后，他搓搓手，摸出手机拨通一个号码：“那个，Natasha吗......对，是的我准备好了......”</p><p>“复仇者联盟•神助攻小分队，开始行动！”刻意压低的女声从耳机里清晰地传出来，“土豪土豪。”</p><p>“本壕已就位。玫瑰花瓣储备中。礼炮蓄力中。巧克力炸弹已检测完毕，一切正常。”操场外围，Tony打开腕上的手表开始进行远程操控。</p><p>“学霸学霸。呼叫学霸。”</p><p>“学霸已准备。经典情诗大全，世界经典情诗100首，三行情诗......储量充足，随机分配，随时待命，以备不时之需。”Banner坐在Tony身边，他俩之间垒起了一道厚厚的书墙。</p><p>“爱人爱人，爱人在吗？”</p><p>“老婆么么哒！爱人在这儿！”Clint把耳机紧紧地贴近自己的耳朵，生怕听不到Natasha在说什么，“摄像机已调至高清录像模式，360度全方位无死角，有特写，还能随时添加梦幻效果。我爱你！”</p><p>“路人路人，你还好吗？”</p><p>“路人还好，路人还好。”Sam呼吸均匀，他正一如既往地绕着操场晨跑，只不过这次Steve没有与他碰面——校会主席有更重要的事情要准备，“我尽量挺住，虽然我觉得我多跑几圈不是问题，但我不能保证中途不被他们闪瞎，当场倒毙在操场上。”</p><p>“鸡腿鸡腿，收到回复。”</p><p>“复复复复。”Thor破例没有啃鸡腿，他一手揽着Loki一手拎着阿斯加德特产的音乐集来到Tony身旁，“现场音乐搞定，全是阿斯加德民歌精选，气氛一定非常适合！”</p><p>“嘁，那可都是本王选的高雅音乐，这次免费提供真是便宜你们了。”Loki小声哼哼，“搞这么大阵势，还不一定成功呢。”</p><p>“闭嘴！”Tony恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“再乌鸦就把当初答应给你的布丁全部收回！”</p><p>Loki身子往前倾了一下，似乎想去打Tony，却被力大无比的Thor紧紧扣住了腰，硬生生地给拽了回去。他朝Tony翻了翻白眼，将目光转向操场，等待好戏的上演。</p><p>一片寂静。</p><p>这时候神盾大学的学生们仍处于香甜的睡梦中，只有Sam一个人围着操场孤独地晨跑，一圈一圈又一圈，仿佛是他在计算着流逝的时间。复仇者们潜伏在操场外围，人手一个Stark家提供的望远镜，耐心而焦急地等待着。</p><p>就在Clint昏昏欲睡时，他突然感觉自己被人捅了两下，他一个激灵抬起头，看见操场上渐渐出现了两个人影。</p><p>远远的，Natasha带着Bucky走来，他们在操场中央停下，两人正在对话，根据耳机里传来的并不清晰的声音，Banner推断大概是Natasha在向Bucky交代让他在那儿待着别动之类的，然后Natasha朝着众人隐蔽的方向走来，留Bucky一个人站在原地，两手捅在口袋里，低着头发呆。</p><p>“路人路人，你继续跑，直到Steve求婚成功为止。记得盯紧Bucky，不要让他离开操场。求婚过程中记得把你的话筒取下来，声音调到最大，方便我们及时了解情况并在意外发生时提供相应的帮助。其他人暂时不动，等我回归。”耳机里传来清晰的声音，Natasha的身影越来越清晰，她在走出操场时侧头瞄了一眼，见Bucky并没有注意到她，便迅速下到隐蔽地点来到Clint身边。</p><p>“我说，这样真的行吗.....”Clint还是稍微有点怀疑，“Bucky真的不会怀疑Sam么....”</p><p>“没关系，我跟他说了，Sam在这儿晨跑是惯例，不会对接下来的事情有所妨碍。”Natasha挑了挑眉毛。</p><p>“....可是Steve之前拒绝了Tony的那个帮助方案......至少我觉得钻戒还是需要的吧......”Clint的声音依然没有底气。</p><p>“你当时跟我告白的时候有拿钻戒么？”Natasha反问。</p><p>Clint被问得一时语塞，他挠挠头，过了好一会儿才不好意思地小声道歉：“对不起对不起，我以后一定补上.......”</p><p>“不Clint，我这么问你只是想让你明白，钻戒的确是需要的，但并不是告白所必须的。其实最浪漫的求婚可以不要我们现在为Steve提供的一切东西，只需要两句话就足够了。”</p><p>Clint定定地望着Natasha，五秒钟后，他从她的眼睛里得到了答案：“Marry me ?”</p><p>“Yes。”Natasha笑着吻上Clint贴近的嘴唇。</p><p>“噢天哪.......拜托你们也注意一下场合行不行，关爱单身汪人人有责好吗？”Banner小声抱怨，“这还没正式开始呢，就要先被你们闪掉一半的血。”</p><p>“行了行了你也别抱怨，现在的小情侣都这样。”风流倜傥的Tony表示早就习以为常，“现在这个世界上，想找个愿意陪你一起泡图书馆去实验室的人已经不多见啦。要不要好好珍惜一下啊？”</p><p>“除非这个人愿意整学期都陪我。”Banner随手拿起一本书翻了几页，自嘲似的笑了。</p><p>“整学期算什么。”Tony嗤之以鼻，“科研和恋爱都一样，是一生的事情，我愿意！怎么，你还不同意啊？”</p><p>“我愿意为科学献身。”Banner转过头和Tony对视，“爱情也是一样。”</p><p>Tony有些得意地勾起嘴角，突然侧过头小声说：“嘿Jarvis，我猜......”</p><p>“Sir，这种做法的确符合您风流倜傥的个性。”Jarvis的声音通过耳机传入Tony的耳膜，语气听起来居然带着几分调侃的意味，“但是为了广大单身汪着想，我并不建议您在这种时候再来一次轰轰烈烈的告白。”</p><p>“真是不解风情啊Jarvis。”Tony撇撇嘴，“不过我喜欢。谢谢你Jarvis，我也爱你。”</p><p>“是谁刚才说关爱单身汪人人有责的？”Thor紧紧箍着Loki，不满地嘟哝，“你们地球人真是不讲信用。像我们阿斯加德人，从来就说话算话。你们看Loki和我什么时候欺负过单身汪？”</p><p>“混蛋Thor，先把我放开！”Loki像拔萝卜似的想从Thor的怀里挣脱出来，却只是徒劳地把自己弄得精疲力竭。</p><p>“简直睁着眼睛说瞎话.....”Tony笑着别过头去，“半斤别说八两。”</p><p>“唉，都这么久了，Steve怎么还没来啊？”Banner最先察觉出了异常，通过望远镜，他看到Bucky已经不像之前那样老老实实地站着，而是开始在操场中央来回踱步，看来他已经等得有点坐不住了。</p><p>“不会啊，是他给Nat打电话说准备好了以后咱们才开始行动的。”Clint回忆道，“而且昨天还排练了那么多遍，按理说应该没问题了.........”</p><p>一天前。</p><p>“Bucky，我相信你早就知道我们现在已经是公认的校园模范情侣了，对于这件事情，其实我....我真的很开心，但我并不知道你的看法......而且，而且我......呃，虽，虽然......”Steve抬手摸摸耳朵，飞快地瞟了一眼手心上写着的字，字已经被汗水浸得模糊了，但他依稀辨认出了自己之前抄上去的字迹，“虽然我们在很久以前就已经是情侣了，但你失去了对我的记忆，所以就算我们不能继续，你也可以把这当做是一个新的开始....总，总之.....我，我的意思是，嗯.......我.....”Steve舌头打结了，对面的人脚尖打着节拍，不急不慢地催促他。“我....我.....”Steve还在努力地一个字一个字地往外憋，“我喜——不行，Natasha........我做不到。我没法对除了Bucky之外的人说出这个.......”</p><p>“唉....试了这么多次，也真是难为你了。”Natasha挺直身子，活动了一下腰身，“不过你就算对着我说也会紧张？那明天你要是真的和Bucky面对面了岂不是要炸？”</p><p>“说不定正是因为对面的是你他才会紧张呢......”Tony小声说。</p><p>“Tony，你能否重复一下刚才的话？”Natasha黑着一张脸温柔地微笑。</p><p>“我我我的意思是，让Steve这么认真正经的人对这一个有夫之妇告白，他会紧张得说不出口是正常现象......”Tony连忙改口，换来Natasha一记手刀。</p><p>“俗话说得好，船到桥头自然直嘛。咱们在这儿干着急也没用，最终明天还不得看Steve自己的表现。”Banner倒是心宽。</p><p>“我们只用把辅助工作做好就完了。刚才吾友Steve也说了，他没法对别人说出这话，我们就不要勉强他了。”Thor似乎很能理解Steve。</p><p>“说不定明天Steve一见到Bucky，反而自然而然地就把话都说出来了，水到渠成不是更好吗？”Sam这么说就表明他已经有了被闪瞎双眼的觉悟。</p><p>“我们也没时间再排练了，到此为止吧。”Clint叼着饼干，声音含混不清，“总之明天我们会尽量帮你的，到时候你准备好了就和Nat联系，我们随时待命。”</p><p>回忆结束，Clint望向操场，Sam依然在默默地跑圈，而Bucky走了几步开始跺脚，肯定要么是站得腿不舒服，要么是开始有点烦了。</p><p>“Steve，Steve你在吗？”Natasha对着话筒悄声呼喊，其他人都屏住呼吸往Natasha这边瞅，尖起耳朵捕捉着微弱的电流音。</p><p>“Steve？你现在在哪儿？怎么还没来，Bucky已经等得不耐烦了，你快点儿啊。Steve？你听得到吗？”Natasha稍微提高了音量，却还是没有收到回复，Steve甚至根本没有接通这趟连线。</p><p>突然，“啪嗞”一声，耳机里的声音全部消失了。</p><p>万籁俱寂。</p><p>半晌，Natasha才一拍大腿反应过来：“该死，他切断了连接？！”</p><p>“什么？”Clint瞬间变成了苦瓜脸，“你负责和我们这里所有人的直连，一旦他切断了和你的连接，那不就表明......”</p><p>“我们完全无法掌握到他的动向。”Banner冒着冷汗接话。</p><p>“他为什么要切断连接？这样我们就帮不了他了！”Thor急得勒紧了自己怀里的Loki，突然加大的力度让Loki差点吐出前天晚上Thor硬塞给他的鸡腿。</p><p>“胆小的蝼蚁。”Loki挣扎着嘲笑道，“他一定是怕了，逃婚去啦。真没出息。”</p><p>复仇者们远远地看见，操场中央的Bucky明显待不下去了，他开始慢慢地往操场外围晃，而这一次他没有折返回去，看来是要离开操场了。</p><p>“呼叫总攻，呼叫总攻！有情况！有情况！”就在Loki发出得意的笑声之前，Natasha的耳机里突然传来Sam的声音。</p><p>“路人，拦住目标！”Natasha差点不顾一切地吼出来。</p><p>“不用我拦了。”耳机里Sam说完这句话，一阵急促的脚步声就踏进Natasha的耳膜，随即又远去，Natasha睁大了眼睛咬着嘴唇抬起头，操场的另一边，灿烂的金发闯入视野——</p><p>“Cap！”Natasha的声音里很少带着这种难以抑制的激动，“Steve终于到了！”</p><p>“快！！把Sam的耳机设成与我们所有人直连！！”Tony在关键时刻不忘冷静指挥，“这样我们每个人都能第一时间掌握动态！”</p><p>“嘘嘘嘘嘘——”Clint胡乱挥着手，声音比谁都大，“安静安静！再说话就听不到他们说什么了！本来Sam边跑圈边直播声音就忽大忽小，Sam你记得跑内圈！”</p><p>“了解了解。你们就好好听着吧。”Sam做出简单的回应后，复仇者们的耳机里就传断断续续的声音。</p><p>“对不起，Bucky......我来晚了.....”Steve气喘吁吁地跑到Bucky面前停下，拦住了即将走出操场的Bucky，“你是不是等了很久？”</p><p>“Natasha早上把我带到这儿来，说是有很重要的事情。”Bucky疑惑的眼神在Steve身上游移，“可是我到现在就只看到那家伙一直在晨跑。我早上起来的时候你们都不在寝室，Tony和Banner可能是早起去了实验室，而你也许也去晨跑了。但Natasha把我带来的时候你并不在这里，她还说要我在这儿别动。我已经等了将近一个小时，可是什么事也没发生。”</p><p>“对不起Bucky，是我不好，我刚才，刚才有事耽搁了一会儿。对不起，真的对不起！”Steve忙着道歉，都快忘了自己是来这儿干什么的了。</p><p>“Natasha当时走了以后就再也没出现，我都不知道她说的‘很重要’的事情到底是什么。我刚想去找那个一直在晨跑的家伙问问，结果你就来了。”Bucky的话也传到了Sam的耳机里，听得他一身冷汗，上帝保佑，还有Steve出现得及时，他才没被找上，感谢伟大的队长！</p><p>“Bucky，其实...其实我——”Steve在心中默念，没事的，没事的Steve Rogers，出发前你对着镜子练了十几遍了，要还说不出来那简直对不起你这迟到的一个小时啊！</p><p>“其实是我有重要的事情想找你，才委托Natasha这么早就把你约出来的。”Steve仿佛一下子汇集了世界上所有人的勇气，他的声音坚定，充满着力量。</p><p>“.......”Bucky没问为什么，只是疑惑地歪着脑袋盯着Steve，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，等待下文。</p><p>“Bucky，我....我把你约出来只是为了一件事情。”Steve的手紧贴着裤缝攥成拳头，掌心里有汗水沁出，“你知道，从契约情侣开始，我们就一直.....一直是学校里公认的....嗯......”</p><p>“开始了开始了。”Clint听着耳机里忽强忽弱的声音小声叫起来。</p><p>“别吵别吵。”Natasha在Clint的背上捶了一拳，“啧....他还是有点结巴啊....算了，不过总比之前排练的好。早知道当初就应该让他对着镜子练习啊，还枉费我当他的告白对象。”</p><p>“紧张是难免的啦，再说了，前边这些有的没的都无所谓。”情场高手Tony发表了自己的意见，“反正最重要的只有那两三句话嘛。”</p><p>“行了行了你们都别说话了！我听不见！”Banner一拍书墙，学霸之怒果然名不虚传，生生地震得所有人都闭上了嘴。</p><p>“Bucky，这么长时间了，我一直没有找到合适的机会向你说这些......”</p><p>“看看，都怪你们说这说那，刚才好大一段都没听到。虽说是我起的头没错啦......”Clint小声自言自语，被Natasha凌厉地扫过一眼后识趣地噤声。</p><p>“我不能再拖了，Bucky，如果一直这样稀里糊涂地过下去我没法说服自己堂堂正正地和你在一起！”Steve越说越激动，仿佛整个人下一秒就会燃起来，“Bucky，我一直——”</p><p>突然间他停住了，像是被人迎头泼上一盆冷水，又像是刚启动的车子猛地一下熄了火。</p><p>Steve哽了哽，嘴唇颤抖着，却没能完整地说下去，他一直卡在那个节点上，吞也不是吐也不是，“我.....Bucky，你知道的，我从小就——”</p><p>“啧....快说啊，‘我喜欢你，你愿意嫁给我吗’就这几个字说出来不就完了！”Tony着急的盯着手表，随时准备启动礼炮。</p><p>“别催别催，等他慢慢来，总会说出来的。”Thor摸着脚边上的阿斯加德特产音乐集，不紧不慢地说。</p><p>“Bucky，我......——”Steve结巴了至少有三分钟，才终于在万众期待中说出了下文。</p><p>“我喜欢你！！你——你愿意.....”</p><p>所有人的心都提到了嗓子眼，Sam加快了奔跑的速度，冒着被闪瞎眼的危险靠近操场上的两位主角；Clint紧紧地握住Natasha的手，他发誓从他们开始恋爱到现在，他从来没有把她的手握得这么紧过，大概这次真的是太紧张了；Banner不由自主地抓过一本书，他的手指一点一点地掐了进去，书页都被他揉皱了；Thor原本按着音乐集的手却也搭过来圈住了Loki，甚至连Loki都不吱声了，只是用视线牢牢地锁住操场边缘的两人；而Tony则紧咬牙关，抖抖索索地将食指移到腕表上，等待着Steve成功求婚的那一个神圣瞬间按下启动键。</p><p>“你愿意——你愿意每天和我一起晨跑吗？”Steve红着脸，蓝眼睛里闪着期许的光，他微微欠身，向Bucky伸出右手。</p><p>“卧槽？”Sam差点没在和他们擦身而过的时候直接摔个大跟头。</p><p>“啊？”Thor抱着Loki大张着嘴，像是要把Loki吃进肚子里去。</p><p>“这.....这什么情况？！”Tony的手僵在原处，按也不是，放也不是。</p><p>“等等，我们排练的时候不是这样的啊？”Banner也糊涂了。</p><p>“说好的求婚呢？！玩儿我？！”Clint完全傻掉了。</p><p>“这是什么鬼告白.....”Natasha恨铁不成钢，亏他们花了那么长时间那么多精力还排练了那么多次，敢情Steve的求婚最后居然成了这种鬼样子？</p><p>“......”Bucky一言不发，直接把手放在Steve伸过来的右手上，两人同时握紧，电光火石之间，他们从对方的眼神里读出了自己想要的答案。</p><p>“你还在等什么？”Bucky趁着Steve还没缓过来的时候小声问。</p><p>Steve摇摇头，再看向Bucky时笑得阳光灿烂。上帝啊——Sam庆幸现在操场上没有其他人，这笑容要是让学校的女生看到了.....她们的尖叫声大概能把天都震塌下来吧......</p><p>Steve几乎是拽着Bucky的手开始跑起来的，Bucky没有过激的反应，只是配合着Steve的速度调整自己的步伐，但是当他们跑步经过隐蔽在操场外围的复仇者们的时候，所有人都能看见，那个平时从来都没什么表情的家伙，嘴角在悄悄地上扬。</p><p>Thor突然站起来，拉着Loki的手冲到操场上，正跟在Steve和Bucky的身后：“早上好啊！！”他大力朝前边的人挥手。</p><p>“早上好！Thor还有Loki！”Steve也高兴地回过头向他们打招呼。</p><p>“靠Thor那家伙搞什么！站住！快回来！你暴露了！”Tony急得跳脚，又觉得自己声音太小对方听不见，于是索性奔了出去追赶Thor。</p><p>“Tony别！”Banner见势想拦住Tony，也跟着跑了过去。</p><p>“诶不是，你们——你们怎么都走了啊！等等我们！！”最后剩下的Clint和Natasha再隐蔽下去也没有意义，只好追着Banner到了跑道，与此同时，Sam正好刚刚跑完一圈，顺便跟在了他们身后。</p><p>Steve听见声音回头一望，身后的景象令他大跌眼镜——他拉着Bucky，Thor扯着Loki踉踉跄跄地跟在身后，他们后边依次是Tony，Banner，Clint，Natasha，以及已经跑了不知道多少圈的Sam。</p><p>“你们....你们什么时候来的？！”Steve又惊恐又惊喜。</p><p>“比起这个问题！我更关心的是——”Sam带着哭腔的声音从队伍的末端传来，“Tony你今天有没有拿墨镜过来？求你给我十副！！”</p><p>“哦！抱歉我把它忘在刚才那地方了！”Tony双手作喇叭状回头大喊，“话说，我们为什么要这样绕着操场跑啊？！”</p><p>“我也不知道！！”Thor仰天长啸，“但我根本停不下来啊！！”</p><p>“我特么也是啊！！！”Clint跟着嚎叫。</p><p>“天哪瞧这架势.....我之前看错了啊。”Natasha边跑边自叹不如，“看来Steve已经掌握到最新的求婚姿势了，还顺便引领了学校潮流....”</p><p>这个时候已经有不少同学动身去食堂吃早饭了，他们陆陆续续地经过操场，看到这一群人开火车似的绕着操场晨跑的景象，纷纷驻足观看，指指点点。</p><p>“天啊，那个人好像是新闻部部长？”</p><p>“啊啊啊——你们看，是Thor和Loki呀！！好想...好想和他们一起跑步！！”</p><p>“诶诶等一下！！最前面的.....最前面的是Rogers主席和....和他的男朋友嗷嗷嗷嗷！！！”</p><p>“天哪我们还愣着干什么啦！赶紧去和他们一起晨跑呀！！！”</p><p>“走走走！！”</p><p>“喂！等等我——”</p><p>“还有我——爱我憋走——”</p><p>原先聚集在操场外看热闹的人群哗啦一下子全涌上了跑道，他们跟在复仇者们的后面奔跑，不断有新的人加入进来，黑压压的一片在操场上绕着圈，在高空俯视下蔚为壮观。Steve看着逐渐壮大的队伍，又看看Bucky，朝他比了个手势，然后放慢脚步，原本在他后边的Bucky稍微加速跑上来，与他平行。然后，在所有人的注视下，他们保持着一致的步伐，吻上对方的嘴唇。</p><p>学生们的欢呼声和尖叫声最终惊动了校方的高层。为纪念这一事件，复仇者联盟成功申请到了一项年度活动项目——“多人晨跑”。</p><p>几年后。</p><p>多人晨跑活动。</p><p>“那个....学姐.......”跟着浩浩荡荡的队伍跑步的新生喘着气问，“咱们学校这个活动.....据说是前几届一位叫Rogers的学长发起的？”</p><p>“啊，没错。”跑步的女生红发飞扬，她仰起头吸了几口气，笑着说，“那可是学生会主席好不容易鼓起勇气向他男朋友求婚呢，本来这是个小秘密，只有复仇者联盟的内部成员才能分享，结果后来全校人都知道了，甚至传到了校方高层，这种大事难道不值得纪念一下？”</p><p>“诶！原，原来是这样吗......”新来的女生红着脸低下头，“让全校学生见证......求，求婚什么的.....真浪漫......”</p><p>“对呀。”被称作学姐的女生嚼着口香糖，吹出一个泡泡，“而且说不定——当年的两位男主角，还有那届复仇者联盟的成员就在这群跑步的人当中呢！”</p><p>“咦.....！”那女生惊讶地望着身边这位英姿飒爽的学姐，“真，真的吗！”</p><p>“当然了。”混迹在人群中的Natasha向她微微一笑，随即眼神锁定不远处两个戴着鸭舌帽的男生。Natasha甚至看都不用看就知道，他们帽檐都拉得很低，遮住了大半张脸，他们没有牵手，却迈着相同的步伐，始终齐头并进，然后他们会在跑完后偷偷溜出队伍，在操场外围的一角——那正是几年前，复仇者们曾躲藏起来想要给他们神助攻的那个隐蔽地点，拥抱，并且亲吻。</p><p>“话说回来，有个地方我得纠正一下，关于你刚才问的问题。”Natasha将视线移回到这位刚入学的女生身上，“神盾大学这个晨跑的活动，可不是只和‘一位’Rogers学长有关系哦！”</p><p>“诶？难，难道还有其他的.....Rogers学长吗？”女生的呼吸急促起来，不知道是因为跑步还是因为突然意识到了什么。</p><p>“离多人晨跑活动结束还有点时间，也许我可以给你粗略地讲讲。”Natasha瞥了一眼手表，“Steve Rogers和Bucky Rogers——你想听谁的故事？”</p><p>还没等那女生回答，Natasha就一拍脑袋笑了出来：“啊不对，不该这么说——你没法单独听他们当中任何一个人的故事，你若要了解他们中的一个人，就必然会牵扯到另外一个。”她意味深长地看了一眼前方那对背影，“也许我应该这么问——你想不想听听，the Rogers family的故事？”</p><p>——END——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 番外 食品危机</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>本文又名：然而布丁早已看穿了一切但它还有一种食品没有看穿</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>很久很久以前，有一只住在阿斯加德的布丁。这只布丁自视甚高，认为自己是全宇宙最好吃的食物。有一天，布丁听说在一个叫做地球的地方，还有很多各式各样的食品，深受人们欢迎。布丁很不服气，于是偷偷躲开了它的鸡腿老哥跑到地球上一探究竟。</p><p>地球上的食品真多啊！可是布丁挨个儿把它们瞧了一遍，怎么看怎么不顺眼——这个面窝长得好难看呀，那个火锅真是辣得要命，还有这个炒饭真是干死了，那边的蒸鱼刺儿为什么比肉还多.....总之哪种食品都有这样或那样的缺陷，只有它——布丁，才是这个世界上最完美的食品。人们为什么总喜欢这些有缺陷的东西呢？布丁觉得很不可思议，不过既然到了地球上，它想，那可不能容忍这些低等的食品出现！于是布丁高傲地瞥了一眼满世界的食物，施展了魔法——</p><p>一夜之间，地球上所有的食品全都变成了布丁。超市的货架上，原本放着的饼干，牛奶，面包.....全都被布丁霸占了。人们惶恐万分，地球上只有布丁可以吃了，这可怎么办呀？</p><p>幸运的是，还有几个食品逃过了布丁的魔法。冰棍，绵绵冰，薯条，绿舌头，炸麻雀和辣条在这个时候勇敢地站了出来，它们作为这个世界上除了布丁之外仅剩的食品，决定联合起来共同破解布丁的魔法。</p><p>它们聚集在薯条的超大型盒子里，开始讨论作战计划。可是食品们的意见都各不相同，谁也说服不了谁，最后大声争吵了起来。</p><p>“你不过是一根薯条而已，连五厘米高都不到，有什么资格说！”冰棍被惹恼了。</p><p>“哼，薯条怎么了！你们可都是在我的盒子里呢！”薯条不甘示弱，“有本事你们从我的盒子里滚出去然后变成布丁啊！”</p><p>“我们没那么多时间吵架，还是赶紧想想怎么对付布丁吧！”绿舌头赶紧打圆场。</p><p>“炸麻雀还在外边放风呢，你们快点！”辣条显得很不耐烦，而绵绵冰一直默默站在角落里没有说话。</p><p>“嚯——老朋友们——你们说什么呢！！”众食品七嘴八舌嚷嚷不休之时，来自阿斯加德的鸡腿突然从天而降，“说不定我可以帮忙！”</p><p>“哎，求你管管你弟弟吧！”薯条一副苦不堪言的表情，它连鸡腿是怎么进来的都懒得管了，“这世界上被它变得只有布丁了，要其他食品怎么办啊！”</p><p>“唉，我也是在阿斯加德发现它不见了才决定来地球看看的，哪知道地球居然已经被它搞成了这幅模样。这样吧，要不我把它拉来和你们谈谈？”鸡腿说，“虽然我没有很大的把握它能跟我一起来罢了。”</p><p>“等等，刚才炸麻雀发来消息，布丁出现在盒子的攻击范围之内了！”辣条打断它们，压低声音，“我们可以——天啊是谁在发射番茄酱？！！！”</p><p>幸存的食品们纷纷望向窗外，只见一团一团的番茄酱正像烟花一样地窜向空中，每一团都非常精准地打到了布丁的身上，布丁在番茄酱的强力攻势之下终于招架不住，直坠下来，鸡腿见状连忙冲了出去，绿舌头和薯条赶紧去设置特殊的关押装置，辣条跑去接应炸麻雀，而冰棍在一片混乱之中发现，原本安静站在角落里的绵绵冰已经不见了。</p><p>鸡腿把还沾着番茄酱的布丁带到了薯条的超大型盒子里，炸麻雀和辣条狠狠地瞪着布丁，绿舌头和薯条在一旁紧张地忙碌着，冰棍也带着绵绵冰回来了——原来刚才发射番茄酱的正是一言不发的绵绵冰，在听到了辣条的情报后，绵绵冰立刻做出了行动——它早就摸清楚了盒子的结构，当然知道番茄酱在哪儿。这还害得冰棍好是一阵担心。</p><p>“你说，你为什么要把地球上所有的食品都变成布丁？”炸麻雀愤怒地指责它，“现在超市的货架上连饼干都看不到了！”</p><p>“哼，地球上净是些劣等的食品，根本没有存在的必要！只有布丁才是最完美最高贵的！我把它们都变成布丁，它们应该跪下来感谢我！”布丁高傲地瞥了炸麻雀一眼，脸上满是“我不想理你”。</p><p>“你怎么能这么说呢！”鸡腿听闻这话也不高兴了，“一切食品都是平等的，没有什么高下之分，你说布丁是最高贵的，那你把鸡腿至于何地？！”</p><p>“你们这些愚蠢的食品！”布丁轻蔑地笑道，“我之所以能把它们都变成布丁，是因为我能指出它们最脆弱的地方和埋藏在心底的秘密！你们要是真有本事，就来跟我赌一把！”</p><p>“赌什么？”辣条挑眉。</p><p>“看我能不能看穿你们！”布丁转转眼珠，“如果你们的秘密被我看穿了，你们就得乖乖变成布丁！”</p><p>“你又想耍什么花招！”炸麻雀跳出来挡在辣条前面。</p><p>“连这都赌不起......啧啧啧......”布丁露出一副失望的表情。</p><p>“谁说我赌不起！”炸麻雀很显然被激怒了，“很好，那我陪你玩一把！你能看穿我的什么秘密？！”</p><p>“你......”布丁眯起眼睛，“你喜欢你身后那个辣条！”</p><p>炸麻雀吓得差点一个跟头翻倒在地：“你怎么知道？！”</p><p>“哼哼哼.....我才不告诉你呢！乖乖变成布丁吧！”还没等其他的食品反应过来，炸麻雀就已经变成了一只布丁。</p><p>“你——”辣条冲到布丁跟前，“混蛋！快把它变回来！”</p><p>“愿赌服输嘛！怎么啦，你们这么不讲信用呀！”布丁翻着白眼哼哼。</p><p>“那我来和你赌！”辣条强压着怒火，“你说，我的秘密是什么？”</p><p>“这还用说？”布丁嗤笑，“你喜欢那只愚蠢的炸麻雀！！”</p><p>转眼间，辣条也变成了布丁。</p><p>“嘿呀，看不出来你还真有两把刷子啊！”薯条见此情形，放下手里的工具，优哉游哉地踱到布丁面前，“我就不信你能看出我的什么秘密。”</p><p>“.......”布丁沉默了。</p><p>“哈哈哈！看到没！”薯条一副胜券在握的样子笑开了，“看不.....”</p><p>“矮！你一直穿着内增高！！”布丁突然开口，一语中的！话音刚落，薯条就瞪着眼睛任由自己成为一只柠檬味布丁。</p><p>“啊！薯条！！”绿舌头慌慌张张地跑了过来，“你别太得意！”它看起来火气很大，“我就不信你能看出来所有人的秘密！”</p><p>“至于你......”布丁咂咂嘴，“其实你一直在隐瞒自己的身份！你说白了就是一冻住的果冻！你这个隐藏的叛徒！！你害怕自己的真实身份被发现！！”</p><p>绿舌头本想辩解，但无奈布丁说中了秘密，它咬着嘴唇不甘心地被强制成为了布丁家族的一员，这次是抹茶味的。</p><p>“弟弟！停下！”鸡腿终于看不下去了，“这种事情适可而止！”</p><p>“哼，你的秘密看都不看就能被我戳穿！”布丁傲气十足，“你喜欢我！”</p><p>“砰——”原本擒着布丁的鸡腿立刻变成了一只大型布丁。</p><p>“现在.....”布丁满意地环视一周，轻飘飘地向冰棍和绵绵冰靠近，“只剩你们俩了。”</p><p>冰棍下意识地一个箭步挡在绵绵冰前面。</p><p>“没用的。”布丁故作遗憾地叹了口气，“炸麻雀和辣条也和你们一样，结果还不是归顺我了！你们如果愿意投降的话，也许我还可以给你们选择一个受欢迎的口味。”</p><p>“我是不会向你屈服的！！”冰棍正义凛然，好一副视死如归的气势！</p><p>布丁愣了一下，随即冷笑道：“看你这么有抵抗精神，我就给你一分钟让你和这团哑巴绵绵冰告别吧！看它一句话也不说怪可怜的。”</p><p>冰棍转过身，低垂着眼睛凝视绵绵冰，绵绵冰眨眨眼睛继续保持沉默。</p><p>“我不想让布丁看穿我的秘密，所以我决定说出来——如果我对你坦白了，我们之间就没有秘密，它也就看不穿了。”冰棍深吸一口气，觉得自己的温度在逐渐升高，热得它都快要融化了。</p><p>“我知道。”绵绵冰平静地开口，如一湖深水，没有惊起一丝波澜。</p><p>“诶？”冰棍顿了两秒钟，“你，你知道——？”它这才发现，自己根本没准备好在这个时间这个地点在这种情况下对绵绵冰吐露心迹，在它的设想里，它们原本应该会很浪漫，而非如此仓促。</p><p>“我也是。”绵绵冰没等那根冰棍磨磨蹭蹭说出下文就主动给出了回答，得到回应的冰棍温度一路飙升，最后竟直接融化在了绵绵冰里。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈！居然自取灭亡了！”布丁坏笑着走上前想揉揉那团绵绵冰，“干得好！原来你不是哑——”</p><p>“唰————————”</p><p>那一整团绵绵冰突然迸发出千万道刺眼的白光，把整个薯条盒子都照亮了。</p><p>十秒钟后，一片茫茫雾气中，出现了两个高大的身影。</p><p>“.....巴......”布丁哆哆嗦嗦地咬着牙关把最后一个字补上，它大概能猜到些什么，可是高傲的自尊心作怂，它的内心仍然在叫嚣——“我还没有输！！”</p><p>“来吧。看你能不能看穿我们的秘密。”出现在绵绵冰眼前的是两根老冰棍，它们沉着地盯着那只看起来毫无威慑力的，楚楚可怜的布丁。</p><p>“该死.....”布丁拧紧了眉头，小声嘟哝，“你们....你们居然融合了......我早该想到，那团该死的绵绵冰原先也是根冰棍！！”</p><p>“愿赌服输，布丁。”一根老冰棍率先开了口，“这可是你说的。如果你不想让我们采取强制手段的话，就赶紧把地球上的食物都恢复原样。”</p><p>布丁面孔扭曲，脸上写满了挣扎。</p><p>在两根老冰棍不动声色的巨大压迫和威慑下，布丁终于哭丧着脸妥协了。</p><p>鸡腿，薯条，绿舌头，炸麻雀和辣条都惊喜地发现自己变回了本来的形态，老冰棍跑到外边瞅了瞅，街上的人们有的拿着可乐，有人嚼着饼干，油炸食品的香味儿又开始飘荡在城市上空，它们舒了口气，看来布丁已经把魔法解除了。</p><p>一场大闹剧过后，制裁布丁这事儿当然是免不了的，不过就交给布丁的哥哥鸡腿来全权负责了。在所有食品的注视下，被五花大绑的布丁跟着鸡腿一起消失在天空中，世界终于又回到了各种食品飘香四溢的美好状态。</p><p>食品们又重新聚集在薯条的超大型盒子里，一个个都低着头不吭气。</p><p>“嘿，我说....”薯条首先打破了沉默，“内增高的事儿，你们可别说出去了。”</p><p>“我知道我其实是果冻，我只是不想说罢了。”绿舌头看起来有点儿难过。</p><p>“好吧，事实上没人会把炸麻雀和辣条一起吃——”炸麻雀讪讪地想推脱什么。</p><p>“我倒不介意。”辣条装作若无其事的样子，悄悄地斜睨旁边那只炸麻雀。</p><p>“嗯.....我早就想说，你以前....也和我一样，是根冰棍。”一根老冰棍对另一根说，“所以我们才能融合，变成现在的样子。还有，我....我觉得我还是应该补上这句话，虽然，虽然你已经回答过我了......——我爱你。”</p><p>“谢谢。”另一根老冰棍的回答永远简短而有力。</p><p>“噢天哪！”薯条故作惊讶地大喊——在被老冰棍闪瞎之前它还来得及转移话题，“你们就没想过为什么那只布丁的哥哥会是一个鸡腿吗？！”</p><p>“唔.....”所有人都默契地静下来思考这个问题，五秒钟后，它们第一次如此迅速地达成了一致——</p><p>“大概....不是亲生的吧！！”</p><p>---------END-------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>人物对应：冰棍&amp;老冰棍——Steve      绵绵冰&amp;另一根老冰棍——Bucky<br/>          薯条——Tony              绿舌头——Banner<br/>          炸麻雀——Clint            辣条——Natasha<br/>          鸡腿——Thor              布丁——Loki</p><p> </p><p>感谢阅读www</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>